Untamed
by bored411
Summary: "The butler rose and I just sat back and enjoyed the show, knowing that 'master' had forgotten about me. I could help him, if he asked, but I knew he wouldn't bother. The only question I had was: why was a demon here, helping a kid?" OCxSebastian
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I've been hooked on Kuroshitsuji for a while and HAD to write something.** **So here it is, Untamed. I do not own Kuroshitsuji****, but I do own my OC. Please review so I know if it should be continued or not ^^**

* * *

><p>Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed creating a series of arches and streaks across the pitch black sky. Running through a dense growth of underbrush, a large white and rust-colored wolf leaped and dodged as objects flew past, some scratching the already heavily injured beast. The wolf yelped as it was hit in the shoulder and fell, before taking on a new shape. A teenager with rust colored hair now laid on the forest floor, an arrow showing through the back of their old, torn, paperboy shirt; pierced, black-rimmed red ears laid back. Their vision began to fog up as shadows approached, laughing about their 'good catch'.<p>

* * *

><p>I was being sold today. The people who caught me were finally getting rid of the wolf that's caused them so many problems. Who was buying me? I had no idea, nor did I care. It would all end up the same no matter where I go or who owns me.<p>

The chains I wore around my wrists and ankles bounced with every bump on the road. I fingered the leather bound collar on my neck but stopped immediately when we clattered to a halt. The doors opened, letting the bright outside light blind me temporarily. While I was blinded, long steel poles were attached to the collar and at least four well-built guys led me up a series of steps, into a large white building. I was brought into a room and a smug looking blonde sat across the room. A large scar went across his face and he was smoking a cigar that would surely kill him in a few years.

"This is the mutt I bought? Che, weak lookin' thing but, whatever, he'll get the job done."

He grabbed my short red hair and shoved his angry mug in my face.

"Won't you."

I merely stared back with a blank look on my face, before answering with a smirk.

"Only if you get your ugly mug outta my face."

He looked shocked at my answer, but laughed.

"Ahaha! I like this mutt! You fools can leave. I got other business to attend to."

He glanced in my direction and walked over to me, as my old captors left. It soon became obvious that screwing with this guy was a horrible idea, seeing how he hit me once and proceeded to beat me.

"You think your so special mutt! Huh? Don't you know who I am? I'm Azzuro Vanel! The one who's gonna break you! So you better get your ass in gear!"

Just like my old captors, he soon grew tired of beating me and finally calmed down.

"Now listen you mutt. I got a job for you, so you better not screw it up. Just nab this brat for me. The guys just outside will give you the crap you need and will take you there. Everything else, you gotta deal with. Bring him back here."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

><p>I reached the place fairly quickly, but I could smell it. There was a demon, and a strong one at that. If I wanted to get out of here in one piece, I'd have to do it fast and quietly. I found my target's office room and pulled the smelly cloth out. I hopped in the window effortlessly and knocked the kid out, grabbing him, and running out of there as fast as possible. I made it back to my owner's place and let him deal with the kid.<p>

He was beaten, of course, and had a little talking to by blondy. I ignored most of it, sitting in a corner with a Doberman, until he began to yell. Not much later, my 'master' paled as he spoke on the phone.

"Hello? I am a member of the Phantomhive household. I hope our master hasn't been troubling you. Hello? Is something the matter?"

"Woof."

"Understood."

Hm, it seems 'master' is gonna have a bit of trouble with this one. I couldn't help but chuckle, even though doing so would probably doom me with the kid. He turned to me, after giving out orders, and beat me again but I kept smiling.

"What's so funny? Huh?"

"Heh, you're gonna lose and I'm gonna be here to watch it happen."

_Bang!_

He had grabbed his gun and shot me in the shoulder. Blood soaked my shirt, but I merely frowned at it.

"Che, this was my only shirt..."

"You gonna care about more than just your shirt when I'm done with ya!"

Then, it got deadly quiet.

"What the-"

"Hehe, he's here _master_."

The doors opened and a butler walked in. They talked a bit about how he was able to get here, but I knew. I could smell the blood. So thick, I could smell it even if it were miles away. 'Master' had obviously lost it and grabbed his only hope of escape, the boy. After threatening him, the butler was shot by the men 'master' hid behind a painting. Thinking that he won, 'master' teased the boy.

"Hey, how much longer to you intend to play around for? Do you plan on sleeping on that hard floor? Hurry up and get rid of these guys here."

The butler rose, as I knew he would, and 'master' officially lost his mind. I just sat back and enjoyed the show, knowing that 'master' had forgotten about me. I could help him, if he wanted me to, but I knew he wouldn't ask for it. The only question I had was: why was a demon here, helping a kid?

"I order you to come and save me!"

Well that explains it. A contract. Hence the cue for me to 'help my master'.

_Bang!_

"Allow me to return the bullet to you."

The bullet was dropped into his pocket, as I rose.

"Return our master to me. Do not hold him with your filthy hands."

With a twirl of his finger, I stepped in the way and had my arm broke for this 'master' of mine.

"Hm?"

"M-Mutt..."

"Why did you interfere?"

I held my arm and glanced at the boy, who the demon now carried. Then I glanced at 'master'.

"He is still my master and, although I hate may hate him, I still have a duty to serve."

"Che, Sebastian, kill-"

"But, I also wished to serve my own justice for the troubles he has caused me. If I may."

I bowed slightly and waited for an answer.

"Heh, as you wish."

"But My Lord-"

"You may help if you wish. I do not mind sharing."

I smirked as the butler stepped forward.

"Of course, because I am simply one hell of a butler."

The deed was finished quickly, but it left me with nothing once again. The three of us walked out and I began to head towards the forest.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Hm? To find somewhere to sleep for the night. Maybe catch a bite to eat."

"We have plenty of beds and more than enough food. Besides, I could use you."

He smirked tiredly at me, and I couldn't help but snicker.

"What?"

"Nothing…_Master._"

I bowed again and followed them to their mansion, after hiding my ears and tail. We arrived fairly quickly and were greeted by three others. I heard a lot of whining and yelling, but could care less. Until I was spotted.

"Young Master, who is this?"

"Hm? Oh, just a pet I picked up. Take good care of him."

They looked at me and one had a nose bleed. Even though I was injured, I tore part of my shirt and held it to her nose.

"I apologize for not having anything suitable, but a lady, such as yourself, should not have blood on her face."

I smiled politely and she blushed bright red, but it was short lasted as the pain had finally caught up with me and I knelt to the ground, breathing hard.

"Sebastian, take care of him before you fix dinner."

"Yes, My Lord."

* * *

><p>"You ready?"<p>

"Whenever you are. Just hurry up and fix it."

Sebastian was currently trying to realign the bones in my arm. Both my shoulder and my lower arm were dislocated. Plus, I probably tore quite a few ligaments and pulled a few muscles. Being a demon, the injuries will heal faster than normal, but that doesn't mean it won't hurt for a while.

_Crack!_

I grimaced and grit my teeth, but did nothing other than that.

"Hm. It seems you're quite tolerable to pain. Most people would be screaming, at least."

"I've been through a lot."

I left it at that, and he seemed to understand.

"Now let me see your shoulder."

"Huh? Oh, the gunshot wound...You don't have to worry about it. I can take care of it. Besides, you still got to take care of dinner, right?"

"True, but I must follow orders and taking care of you comes before dinner."

"But-"

He sighed and proceeded to pull me down onto the bed, holding my arms in one hand and pinning my legs under him.

"Hey! I said it's fi-"

_Rip!_

My poor, worn out shirt…but that's not the point!

Sebastian was now staring at, not only my bleeding shoulder, but also the bandages that rapped around my chest. I turned my head to the side and blushed slightly.

"I see. This explains it."

"Yeah, about that...People assume things and I don't really care. Plus, in this time, it's better to be a guy anyway."

"Yes, that is true. Either way, though, I still have to treat your wound and tell Master about this."

I just sighed and let him finish up. He finished quickly and left to go make dinner. Apparently, he forgot something.

"I apologize. Here are some cloths for you to wear. For now, it's all we have in your size, seeing how you're almost the same height as myself."

He left and there, folded on the foot of bed, was a black butler outfit.

"Eh, I could get used to this."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter and I'm currently writing the next one so it should be up soon too ^^ This is just a taste of what's yet to come, so please review!** **Oh, and check out my** **new Eyeshield Fanfic Demon Lux too!**

* * *

><p>Wearing the black butler outfit, I decided to take a tour around the mansion. No sooner had I walked out of my room did I smell something amazing; uncooked turkey. What I also smelled was a bit disturbing. Gas is not normally associated with turkey and I quickly ran towards the smell to stop, what would most certainly be, a disaster. I ended up in the kitchen and the tall, scruffy-looking blonde (who I could only assume was a servant) was pointing what appeared to be a flamethrower at the uncooked turkey. I grabbed the flamethrower and bent the barrel of it to a 90 degree angle.<p>

"Oi! What did you do ta my flamethrower!"

"I merely saved the turkey from a most certain death. Normally, one would put it in the oven, I assume."

He looked at me for a second, before hitting his fist on his palm.

"Ah! You're the new guy, right? My name's Baldroy, but ya can call me Bard."

"Nice to meet you, but you should not cook such fine meat with something like this."

I held up the mangled flamethrower and he rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess, but can you at least fix the barrel?"

"Certainly."

I bent the barrel back and returned the thing to Bard, just as I heard someone yell from another room.

"Excuse me for a minute."

"Wait! What's your name?"

I couldn't help but smile sadly as I shouted back.

"Don't have one!"

* * *

><p>I was out the door in a flash and found a maid beginning to fall while she was holding a stack of plates. I grabbed her with one hand, before she hit the ground, and caught all the plates with the other. I returned the plates to their proper place and helped her up, checking to make sure she wasn't hurt.<p>

"W-Why thank you. I was just trying t-t-to organize the china when the step ladder-"

"I understand, but this ladder has a broken leg and I would be more than willing to fix it, as soon as I know you're not hurt."

"O-Oh, well I'm not hurt."

Just then, blood slid down from her nose and I sighed as I pulled out a cloth from my pocket.

"At least now I have something more suitable than my shirt to stop your nosebleed. Now, if you'll excuse me."

I left her with the cloth and picked up the broken step ladder, as I headed towards the door to the yard.

"U-Um! My-My name's May-Rin, and yours?"

"Don't have one, Miss May-Rin."

* * *

><p>I walked out as May-Rin stared at my back sadly, and noticed a small blonde-headed kid carrying a herbicide sprayer. I noticed there was a crack in the dispenser and, just as he turned it on, I ran over to stop him. I covered the hole and turned it off, but my hand was covered with herbicide.<p>

"Oh! Are you okay? I forgot this has been broken for a while. I should've been more careful."

"Yes, you should, but I have to go fix this ladder for May-Rin and I should wash off this herbicide before it gets any worse."

"Right! Well, sorry again. Um, my name's Finnian but you can call me Finny...um..."

"Nice meeting you Finny, but I have to apologize for I don't have a name. Now if you'll excuse me."

* * *

><p>I finished fixing the step ladder and put it away, before I returned to the kitchen and took the turkey out of the oven to finish preparing it.<p>

"Oh? This is surprising. It seems you're the one responsible for keeping the three idiots out of trouble."

"Hm? I guess you could say that...Ouch!"

I winced as my hand brushed the counter. I had forgotten to wash off the herbicide and it had begun to burn my hand. (**AN:I'm not sure if hericide really burns or not, but just go with it ;)** )

"Let me see your hand...I wonder how you managed to do this though. Most people would've recognized the fact that their hand was being burned by herbicide."

"I told you before; I have a high tolerance for pain. I just forgot to wash it off after stopping Finny from destroying the garden."

"I see. Well it's a good thing you didn't touch the food yet. That would've been a problem. I'll bandage your hand for now and you should have an extra pair of gloves in your left inside pocket. Also, Master wishes to speak with you after dinner."

I sighed as he bandaged my hand and pulled out my glove to put on. As I put it on, I felt someone put a hand on my head. I glanced at Sebastian and saw him smirking as he ruffled my hair.

"Is there something wrong, Sebastian?"

"No, I just miss those little ears of yours. They remind me of the little girl I saw not too long ago. Ah, anyway, I need to finish dinner. I'll introduce you to her, after your talk with Young Master."

Sebastian? Having a girl? Odd. I just can't see it for some reason and the way he talks about her makes me sick.

* * *

><p><em>Knock, knock.<em>

"Come in."

"You wished to speak to me _Master_?"

"Hm? You have a problem with how things work around here?"

"No. I just am not one for being tamed."

"Che, and yet you still wear that collar. Whatever, as for what I wanted to talk about...What are you, exactly?"

"I'm mostly wolf demon, but I have a small bit of cat as well."

"That's an odd combination."

"That is why I was kicked out of my pack and forced to live on my own."

"I see. One other question...Why are you disguised as a male?"

"When I was left behind by my pack, I had no choice but to live on my own. I didn't have any money and managed to…strip a paperboy for his clothes. My long hair always got in my way and I cut it, for obvious reasons. Oh, and I wouldn't even try to put me in those death traps women wear or you will find that, not only will they be shredded, but so will some of your clothes, if you're not careful."

I turned to leave, but thinking it was rude, I stopped and looked back at him with a bored expression on my face.

"Anything else, _Master_?"

"Yeah. If you're gonna call me that, you can at least mean it."

"Che, you'll have ta break me first."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three is up and running! This will be a bit funny and will begin the Jack the Ripper section. ^^I do need to tell you that I have skipped a bit of the explaining dialogue simply because it is long and a pain . I apologize, but please review regardless!**

* * *

><p>I finished my other chores and my tour of the house, and returned to my room. There, on my bed, was an unsealed envelope. I opened it up and read:<p>

_**Mutt, because you do not wish to address me properly and have decided that you wish to be a thorn in my side, it has come to my attention that; if you want to act like a mutt, then you shall be treated as such. Therefore, you are to sleep outside the manor and will not be allowed inside at night until you treat me respectfully. Sebastian has been notified of the situation and is more than willing to escort you out, should you become difficult.**_

_**Your Master, Ciel Phantomhive**_

_**P.S. You will be coming with me on a trip to London tomorrow. So I suggest you prepare your belongings.**_

_That annoying little prick!_

I crumbled the letter in my hand and quickly left the room, only to run into Sebastian with that damn smirk on his face.

"Is there something wrong?"

_Fine, I'll play your little game._

"Nothing is wrong, Sebastian. I am merely going to bed. I'll try not to be loud and wake up _Master_. Oh, but I was wondering if you might pack me another outfit, seeing how you are the one with this uniform."

"Certainly. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, _demon._"

I went to the back door and changed into my wolf form. Yawning and stretching, I curled up into a ball next to the door and tried to get some sleep. It was rudely interrupted when water was thrown over me.

"Yipe!"

"Oh, I apologize. Young Master asked me to throw his bath water out the back door. I didn't know you were here, _mutt._"

_Oh, it is seriously on._

I glared at him and shook my fur, getting him wet in the process. I then curled back up and fell asleep, only to be riddled with nightmares.

* * *

><p>"Choo!"<p>

I sniffled, and continued packing the luggage onto the carriage. We were planning on leaving as soon as I had finished, but kept getting interrupted by _orders_.

"Um-"

"What?…Oh, Mey-Rin, Finny, Bard, my apologies. I thought it was Sebastian. Ciel and him have been running me ragged since yesterday. What is it you need?"

"W-Well um…"

"We wanted to give you a name."

"Huh?"

_What are they talking about?_

"Y-You were saying how you d-didn't have a name…"

"So we came up with one for you!"

"Really now? You do know I may not like the name you chose, yes?"

"But, it suits you perfectly!"

"Okay then, what is it?"

"Damon."

I chuckled to myself knowing full well what the name meant. It was from the Latin word 'damianus' meaning to tame, not to mention it was also similar to 'demon'. Quite ironic seeing how I am an untamed demon.

"I-Is it bad?"

"Ah, no…I like it. *cough* You're right, it does suit me, in a way."

"Ah-ha! See! I told ya he'd like it!"

"Mutt! Are you finally done packing?"

_Ah, and the devil duo is back._

"Yeah, and Bard, Mey-Rin, and Finny have decided to name me, Damon."

"Hmph, suiting. Hurry up and get ready to lead the horses."

Bad idea. Any animal, other than dogs and a few brave cats, freak out. Oh well, I guess it'll be revenge for what happened last night.

"As you wish, _Master._"

I waited for Sebastian and Ciel to climb aboard before I hopped up and took the reigns. I let out some of my wolf scent and away we went. If Ciel wasn't sick after this, then he truly is a demon himself.

* * *

><p>"We've arrived."<p>

I hopped off my perch and began unloading, chuckling at Ciel, who was having a hard time keeping his breakfast down.

"Y-You…are never…allowed to drive the carriage…again!"

"Heh, as you wish."

Him and Sebastian went inside as I finished, but the moment I stepped in the building, I realized that we weren't the only ones here. I turned to Ciel, but he pointedly ignored me as Sebastian spoke.

"It's good to get away from the mansion once in a while. Isn't it much more peaceful without those idiots constantly causing problems?"

"Seeing how I'm being ignored, I guess you wouldn't care if I told you we're-"

The doors to a room were opened and three people were rummaging through everything.

"...not alone. Achoo!"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier!"

I rubbed my nose and shrugged my shoulders, smirking.

"I did, but you ignored me. Besides, who would listen to the howling of a mere mutt?"

"Ugh, Madam Red! Lau! Why are you here?"

"Since my cute little nephew is in town, how could I not visit?"

"I've heard that many interesting things happen here."

I wrinkled my nose at the mixture of smells in the room; perfume, cologne, opium, and blood?

_That can't be right. My nose must be clogged or something._

Sebastian had made tea, while I was in my own thoughts, and only the sound of Ciel calling me snapped me out of it.

"Damon!"

"Yes?"

"I've been calling you. If you don't want to answer to your name, I can just continue calling you what I used to."

"Makes no difference to me, _Master._"

"Oh, feisty one isn't he, and quite handsome too."

"Thank you madam. I try."

It was obvious Ciel was less than pleased at my reaction, so he continued whatever he was talking about. I got the gist of it; Jack the Ripper, some murderer who kills prostitutes. After Lau had tried to drag Ciel to who-knows-where, we all got in the carriage and headed to a beaten down looking shop.

"What is this place?"

"Why are you familiar with this kind of place?"

"Because the person young master knows works as an undertaker."

We all walked inside and I sneezed at least four times, due to the smell of such a place. When I finished sneezing, I was trying my best not to breath in too much, because anymore of this smell and they would all see how much of a demon I can really be. Ciel and the rest talked for a bit, but when the Undertaker pulled out a jar of biscuits, I was putty in his hands. I swear, if my tail and ears were out, I would be begging up a storm. They continued talking and it seemed the Undertaker wanted something for his information, although I was too preoccupied to care. I felt something wet roll down the side of my mouth and the Undertaker seemed to notice the drool.

"Oh? Who's this little pup? I haven't seen _her_ around before, Ciel. Hehehe~"

A biscuit was waved in front of my face and I followed it as he moved it up and down, back and forth.

"Just a mutt I picked up a few days ago."

"Her?"

"Hehehe~ I know my bodies. This is indeed a woman."

The Undertaker waved the biscuit in my face again and threw it across the room. I was there in an instant and jumped up to catch it in my mouth, before I sat at his feet and begged like the dog I am.

"Woof!"

"Ahahahah! I like this one, Earl! I'll give you your information!"

Everyone sweat dropped and the Undertaker gave me the jar of biscuits. Needless to say, I chowed down, seeing how I hadn't eaten since my captors feed me. The Undertaker went on and on about guests and missing organs. He soon walked over to me, and the now empty biscuit jar, stood me up, and gestured toward my neck and stomach.

"He should slit the throat first and proceed to cut open the stomach. It's easier to succeed this way. From the looks of the culprit's work, that cruel accuracy definitely out by a normal citizen. It had to have been someone experienced. You should've been able to figure that out too, Earl."

He continued, but pulled out a biscuit from his coat pocket and gave it to me as thanks for the demonstration. After a bit more talking, Sebastian grabbed my collar and dragged me out the door, as I waved to the Undertaker.

We returned to the house, although Sebastian jumped off the carriage part way through, and I coughed violently entering the house.

"Hm? Damon are you okay? That sounds like one nasty cough. I wouldn't want you coming down with something."

I turned to Madam Red and smiled as I bowed.

"I'll be fine. I'm just not used to so many smells."

"Smells?"

I noticed my mistake, but Ciel took care of it for me.

"S-She used to live in the country! The city is still a bit too much for her to handle. She only needs some rest."

"He's right Madam Red. We should all have some tea and rest."

Everyone was surprised by Sebastian being there, except Ciel and I, who were both distracted by other things. As Sebastian went on some long rant about his list of suspects, I tried to quietly sneak away to my room for some much needed rest. I knew I probably had a cold of some sort, thanks to Ciel's water trick, and, because I'm a weaker demon, I knew that it would only get _much_ worse if it wasn't taken care of.

"Damon! I want you to serve tea while Sebastian explains his findings."

"As you wish, _Master._ *cough*"

_Stupid brat. You'll regret not letting me rest later, when you need your ass saved. Especially since I know who the _real_ culprit is._


	4. Chapter 4

**I decided to give you guys one more chapter today, thanks to velee ^^ I encourage more people to review and I will try to update accordingly. So for now, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>I now had a headache accompanied by a slight fever and coughing fits. Ciel promptly ignored me or glared at me, when possible. Sebastian, on the other hand was kind enough to give me some cough medicine, before continuing his report.<p>

"To be 'a doctor and knowledgeable about anatomy', to 'have no alibi on the day before the incident', followed with 'being connected to a secret society or black magic', there is only one person who fits this criteria."

_Heh, 'person', that's the key word Ciel and yet, you're too focused on yourself and your status to notice. Even Sebastian figured it out, but he's just as much of a demon as I am by not telling you, you cocky, conceited little snot._

They continued talking, while I stood in the back drooling as I watched Ciel eating the snacks. You can't blame me. I haven't had a decent meal in who knows how long.

"Damon!"

"Huh, oh. Yes?"

"Did you hear a _word _I said?"

"No."

I looked at him with a bored expression on my face, as he got more pissed off by the second.

"I said that I want you to go to Viscount Druitt's manor early and see if you can sneak in with the staff. Try to get more information about what he does with the victims and such."

"As you wish, _Master._"

I smirked at him as I said master and, let's just say he was less than pleased. A plate was thrown and hit the back of my head as I opened the door. I felt the back of my head and luckily there was no blood. So, I sighed and picked up the pieces as Ciel yelled at me.

"I told you to say it right! What's the point in saying it if you're just going to do that? You stupid imbecile! Get out of my sight and do your job, the right way! You damn mutt!"

I walked out silently and changed into my wolf form, charging through the forests just to get away from Ciel faster. My breathing was ragged and I tripped multiple times, but I needed to run, if only to relax my instincts that were threatening to tear Ciel apart.

_He might as well make me a dog house and chain me to a post. Che, the sooner I get this pointless job done, the better._

* * *

><p>"Ciel, was that really necessary?"<p>

"Yes, Earl. Although she may have acted rudely, there was no need to hit her with a plate. She is still a lady."

"They have a point, My Lord."

"Che, whatever, as long as she gets the job done."

"Ciel."

"And I shall apologize when we return. Happy now?"

"Aw! You look so cute when you're angry! Especially when you're wearing that dress!~"

Ciel just scowled and they entered Druitt's manor, eagerly waiting to see what was in store for them.

* * *

><p>I had just arrived at the manor and managed to strip a waiter, taking his place by the buffet. The party was to begin soon, but a maid pulled me aside.<p>

"Viscount Druitt wishes to speak with you, sir."

"Of course."

I followed her to, what appeared to be, his study. She opened the door and left me with the Viscount, who was sitting, both elbows on the desk, head resting on his hands.

"You called for me, sir?"

"Yes. I only wished to know what a young lady, such as yourself, was doing impersonating one of my waiters?"

I knew that if I didn't keep my cool, Ciel's plan would be ruined.

"I don't know what you mean, sir."

"Hm, I see. In that case, let me show you what I mean."

He walked towards me and forcefully shoved me against the door, causing me to hit my head right were the plate had hit earlier. My headache increased ten fold. The Viscount grabbed my chin and kissed me, of all things, before shoving a syringe into my neck.

"Goodnight, my little pup."

_Great, Ciel's gonna kill me._

* * *

><p>I awoke to someone talking, but I was blindfolded, tied up, and a chocker-chain around my neck attached to the floor somewhere. The chain rattled as I turned to smell the air; whine, sweat, perfume, Druitt, blood, and Ciel? I couldn't tell if it was him, seeing how something was overlaying his scent…perfume?<p>

_Nah, no way Ciel would do something that stupid…then again, maybe he's desperate…_

I then focused back on the voices. I heard some cloth being moved as the Viscount talked about a cage, playing, and a girl being sold.

"But, before we auction off this beauty, I have another who appears to be an experiment of some sort. She is a human, but with wolf qualities!"

_Oh crap, my ears and tail! I didn't even notice!_

I decided to play a game with him. If he wanted a wolf, then I'll give him a wolf. I quickly changed into a wolf and chewed the rope on my paws. The blindfold fell off, so I didn't have to worry about that, and the show began. The curtain rose and all they saw was a ginger wolf licking its paw. Murmuring went around the room, before doubts arose as to where the girl was and if she ever really existed. Using the distraction, I realized that Ciel was indeed here and I glared at his confused face before continuing to clean my paw.

"Y-You don't believe me? Fine! I'll prove it! I'll make her transform!"

He walked over to me as an assistant handed him something. That something was a whip and I was none to happy about my predicament. I growled low and menacingly, rising from the floor and taking a fighting stance. Druitt cracked his whip and began hitting me with it. I didn't even flinch as blood dripped down my side and back. This only pissed him off more and the hits got harder, until Ciel finally had enough.

"Sebastian, I'm here."

The lights went out and everyone freaked. I smirked and changed into my other form. I grew larger; claws pitch black and growing as big as a butcher knife and twice as sharp. Fur changing from a rusty ginger to a pitch black, except for the fur on my back which grew longer, but remained red. Canines grew downward, past my chin, as my eyes went from a blue-green to a brilliant golden yellow.

_Viscount, you're goin' down._

Screams were heard as, one by one, Sebastian and I took them down. I changed back just before the lights turned on and Sebastian released Ciel. My tail and ears were still out and I located the Druitt lying unconscious on the floor. Just before I picked him up, I had a coughing fit, igniting my headache once again, and alerting Ciel to my presence.

"Damon. What are you doing? We should not dwell in this place any longer or the dogs at the Scotland Yard will give us a hard time."

"I just wanted my fun, _My Lady._"

Ciel was mad, but not for long. I pulled out a marker and smiled as I picked up the Druitt. Even the great Ciel Phantomhive couldn't help but smirk when I finished. The Viscount now donned a black uni-brow, mustache, beard, and a monocle.

"Quite suiting for one of his stature, I think."

Not far off, I heard the sirens of the police. Sebastian grabbed Ciel and I too, made my escape. Not much later, we returned to Ciel's house and I headed towards my room to change. Maybe an hour later, I was called into Ciel's study. My fever was extremely high and I didn't know if I could continue doing Ciel's meaningless orders. In my thoughts, I had ended up at his door and knocked patiently.

"Come in."

"You asked for me?"

"Yes…"

He seemed to be struggling for a moment with himself, as Sebastian chuckled at his side.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes. I just wanted to say…I'm sorry."

"What was that?"

"I know you heard me! I said I'm sorry!"

I laughed, as his cheeks grew a scarlet red, but that seemed to do me in.

"I just needed to be certain, My Lord."

He looked at me shocked that I didn't say it with any malice or hate. I smiled and collapsed, Sebastian catching me before I hit the ground.

"Damon!"

"Damon!"

I began to black out as Ciel and Sebastian called my name, concern lacing their eyes.

_Concern? No one has any concern for a mutt. Let alone one who doesn't list to orders._

* * *

><p>Madam Red had taken out a chess set in order to keep Ciel from working too hard. After arguing about family and revenge, he finally had enough and finished the game.<p>

"Checkmate."

"Ah, 46 consecutive losses. I remember when you were just a child. You were so small and cute…I felt I had to protect you. Although I've never had children, I treat you as if you were my own son, and so I want you to leave this kind of society."

"I am here because this is what I wish, and it is what I choose. Therefore, I won't regret anything and neither will I rely on anyone."

He leaned over the table and kissed Madam Red's cheek.

"It is time for me to retire. I had a fun time playing with you, Madam Red."

"Say hi to Damon for me."

"Goodnight."

He left the room, but headed to Damon's quarters instead. He walked in and stared at Damon, who was covered in bandages from head to toe. He began to wonder, just what else she'd gone through. She didn't move when the Viscount hit her with the whip. Nor did she kill the man for doing it. She merely drew on his face and had a good laugh. He chuckled softly, remembering the Viscount's face and how he would react when he sees it. He stopped though, when he heard whimpering. Damon's face was contorted with pain and she was shaking, clawing at her stomach.

"Stop Damon! You're going to reopen your wounds!"

He put his hand on hers and she slowly stopped. What Ciel didn't expect to see, was that, under her torn bandages, was a brand. The exact same as his own. He released her and took a step back as memories flooded his head.

"Young Master!"

Sebastian had entered the room a stack of papers, just after Ciel had stepped away. Ciel whipped around and grabbed Sebastian's collar to shout at him.

"Who is she? Where'd she come from? What happened to her? Why does she have the same mark as I do?"

"I do not know, My Lord. She has no records what so ever and I have no way of getting that information. Besides, we should worry about the situation at hand first."

He sighed and pulled his hand through his short, dark hair and nodded for Sebastian to continue. He told Ciel that no one other than the Viscount could be the person involved. Just then, Ciel realized something.

"Sebastian…Could it be…"

* * *

><p>I began to wake up from a nightmare about my past. I would have started awake, but something was different about the nightmare. Partway through, I saw a young boy walk up to me and put his hand on my head. He didn't smile or anything, he just patted my head. That was all I needed at that moment and I felt connected to this boy somehow. Then voices began to invade my conscience and what one said caused me to sit up, gripping my side in pain.<p>

"So those people over there could not have done it, right?"

"So you finally figured it out. Took you long enough."

He glared at me first, but I could practically feel the relief flow off him.

"So you knew as well?"

"Yes. I figured it out when we returned from the Undertaker's. You see, _they_ have a different scent to everyone else."

I smirked at him as Sebastian smiled and regained his attention.

"One of your orders is for me to be your 'chess piece', to become your 'sword'. Come, make your checkmate, My Lord."

"I, too, will serve you, but-"

I was cut off by a low growl.

"First I need food."

He merely smiled at me, as I blushed sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head. He removed his eye patch and gave the order to us both.

"Yes, My Lord."

"Sure thing, but about that food…"

"Later."

_Hm, I guess there is someone who cares about the poor mutt._


	5. Chapter 5

**Just for you guys, a Christmas gift ^^ I hope you enjoy, although some parts may be a bit graphic****, but it _is_ Kuroshitsuji, when isn't it a bit graphic?**** Please review****!**

* * *

><p>My fever lifted by morning and I awoke with a dull pain in my back. It wasn't nearly as bad as it would be if I was human, but it still hurt. Sebastian had been kind enough to make me a feast, after yesterday's little episode, but I hated where I was at right now. We were standing outside an entrance, waiting around the corner for the murderer. I was in my wolf form, sitting right next to the door ready to alert Ciel when the guy got here. They began talking, but I stayed silent, listening for any sounds that would indicate he was here. Just then, I heard it. Too soft for human ears, but I clearly heard the sound of feet in the room behind me.<p>

"Ciel!"

"AHHHHHHH!"

"But no one went inside!"

Sebastian opened the door and quickly covered Ciel's eyes. I growled low and deep, as my eyes changed yellow and my instincts tried to take over. Ciel was in horrible shape and the fear I smelled from him, only excited me more as my canines grew larger and my breath came out in short gasps.

"That was rather over the top, it's all over the floor."

Just the mention of it caused my whole body to shake with excitement, as I was two seconds away from tearing Grell apart. Madam Red appeared and I panted heavily, waiting for my turn to jump in. Grell finally attack Ciel with a chainsaw, of some sort, but Sebastian got in the way. I growled at the fact that I didn't get to attack him and Sebastian merely smirked in my direction as though he was teasing me.

"I apologize for taking the prey you wanted, but Ciel comes first, Damon."

"Sebastian. I order you to capture them."

"Yes, My Lord. Damon, take care of Master."

Sebastian took off his coat and placed it around Ciel's shoulders, as I nodded. Then he went after Grell, who nearly hit Ciel but I pulled him out of the way before he could. We watched as Sebastian stopped Grell's scythe, chainsaw thingy with a lamp post, but when he cut through it, I almost lost it. If human blood smells good, demon blood is even better. My fur bristled and began to change black. Ciel took notice, as did Sebastian.

"Damon! Control yourself!"

"I-I'm trying…but, the blood…"

I was barely holding myself together when Madam Red confronted Ciel. She attacked him with a knife, but I jumped in the way and ended up getting cut across my left eye down to my chin. She grabbed his throat while I was blinded and was about to stab him.

"Young Master!"

Sebastian's yell broke me out of my thoughts and I went to jump in front of him, but Sebastian escaped Grell, ready to kill her. Ciel ordered Sebastian not to kill her and I began to relax, until a draft brought Sebastian's scent to my nose. I struggled to stay in control as Grell and her argued. My senses were heightened due to my predator instincts, and I saw Grell coming for Madam Red before anyone even noticed. Finally taking control of my hunger and changing to my human form, I jumped in front of her and got stabbed with the chainsaw, which went through my back and into her chest, despite me protecting her.

"Hm? Yet another cute demon!~ Though not as cute as you Sebby-chan!~ Too bad he got in the way."

He pulled the chainsaw out and I coughed up blood, picking up Madam Red and laying her down in front of Ciel, closing her eyes. I hobbled over to Ciel and bowed on one knee.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect her, Ciel."

"Sebastian, Damon, what are you doing?"

We both looked at him confused for a bit until he continued.

"Like I said, take down Jack the Ripper. It's not over yet! Don't hesitate! Hurry up and finish him!"

"Yes, My Lord"

"As you wish, Master."

I stood slowly, dripping a bloody path where I walked and smirked before changing into my larger wolf form. Sebastian got his attention with some tricks and speeches, but when Grell forgot about me, I went on the attack.

"I want you to lick my shoes clean!"

"Gladly."

I ran forward and managed to bite hard into his right shoulder. He tried to shake me off, but I had a good hold and his blood tasted great. He finally swung the chainsaw backwards in an attempt to hit me, but I let go just as Sebastian swung kick after kick at him. They leaped to the roof as I did the same, landing behind Grell.

"You are so cold! A beautiful monarch! A demon like an angel! A crow covered in the feathers of a goose! Just like a wolf, my greedy little lamb, Little Sebas!"

I attacked again, but he managed to dodge and elbow me hard in the head. The dizzy spell soon wore off, but Sebastian was already trapped.

"Sebastian!"

I lept forward and changed back again, but it was not enough to completely block the blow. We were both hit and Sebastian caught me as my breathing became even more ragged, and blood was pouring freely out of both my wounds. Sebastian's cinematic record showed many of the daily household nuisances. Grell was less than pleased about not seeing anything worth wild and Sebastian managed to stop his chainsaw with his coat. He finally finished him, when _my_ cinematic records began to show.

To say they were graphic was taking it lightly. I hopped down from the roof, but just doing that was too much, and I began to fall forward. Ciel managed to slow down my descent to the ground, and I leaned back to rest against the wall.

"Please little Sebas, I beg of you, stop it!"

He was actually stopped when a long hedge clipper intercepted. A clean-cut looking man came down and destroyed Grell, as well as apologizing for the trouble he caused. Just as he was about to leave, Sebastian threw the chainsaw at him, claiming that he left it behind. The man was less than pleased, but took his leave none-the-less. Sebastian returned to Ciel's side and apologized.

"It's not…important anymore."

"You're body's cold. Let us quickly make our way back to the city's mansion. As I promised, I will prepare some hot milk for you."

"I guess you are right."

Ciel got up, but fell. Sebastian caught him but he slapped it away, claiming that he could stand by himself. I tried to stand, but only succeeded in coughing up more blood and shooting pain up my side and back.

"Shit…"

"Sebastian, grab Damon so we can leave. When we return…take good care of him."

"Yes, My Lord."

I was lifted carefully, but even that hurt. I managed to turn to Ciel, who was walking next to Sebastian, and lifted my hand carefully. I put it on his head and smiled. It was a small smile, but it was the first true smile I've ever shown my whole life. He turned to me a bit shocked. The last thing I said was,

"It'll be okay."

Then, I black out as a single tear left my face.

_If he wasn't allowed to cry for her, then I will cry for him._

* * *

><p>My past haunted me that night. I tried to toss and turn, but something was holding me down. I screamed, but something was put in my mouth. I bit down hard, a bite full of all the pain, sorrow, and hurt that I've had to deal with. I felt a sharp pain as something was pushed slowly into my back. I felt things being moved into place and things being put back together. After what seemed like hours, the foreign object was removed, but the pain didn't stop. My memories tugged at what was left of my sanity and I began to taste blood, as I continued to bite down on what was in my mouth. Then, a hand was placed on my forehead. The hand was cool to the touch and I began to relax, as a voice rang through my head.<p>

"I'll protect you, Damon."

* * *

><p>I woke up in our normal mansion and managed to get up, but I couldn't get dressed, because any movement that involved bending hurt. Therefore, I couldn't put on my pants, shoes, or socks and all I was wearing were bandages and boxer shorts. I sighed, rubbing a hand slowly through my short red hair. Luckily, I smelled Sebastian nearby. I managed to at least put on my white button-up shirt and headed towards the kitchen, where he was at. Apparently, he wasn't the only one there. The rest of the servants were there as well.<p>

_Great time to mess with them._

I rubbed my eye, seeing how the other was bandaged, and walked over to Sebastian looking hurt. I grabbed his jacket and tugged a little to get his attention. He looked at me, shocked.

"Damon, you should still be resting…and what are you doing in such inadequate clothing?"

"S-Sebastian…I can't get dressed…it hurts. I just barely managed this shirt and it doesn't cover me that much."

I heard May-Rin nearly die from blood loss and even Bard dropped his cigar, as Finny just held his mouth open. Sebastian sighed and ordered Bard to finish cooking, before putting a hand on my head and leading me back to my room.

"Was that really necessary?"

I let my ears and tail out, tilting my head to the side in an innocent kind of way.

"I don't know what you mean."

He just sighed again as he finished dressing me.

"You know, Sebastian, if you keep sighing like that, you'll get old."

"If I get old, then it's your fault you know. Ah, and a Miss Frances will be arriving today. I hope you show her your best even though you're not in the best of shape."

"Sebastian, when don't I give it my best?"

He smiled at me as we both headed to the front door, after I hid my ears and tail. I noticed that Ciel looked…pained to see the lady and both, Sebastian and I, smirked. Just then, Ms. Frances came towards us both. She looked at Sebastian and just stared. He thought something was wrong and she claimed that it was his face. I couldn't help but chuckle, since full on laughing hurt still.

"Both the master and his butler are alike. The two of you are obviously men, yet both of you keep your fringe long. Seeing it irks me!"

She grabbed Sebastian and Ciel's hair and pulled it back. I began to laugh harder, but it hurt so much that my laugh ended in a quiet gasp of pain.

"I am going to retrain you today! Hm? Who's this? I haven't seen him around before."

She had turned to me and I bowed slightly.

"I am Damon, an apprentice butler who just recently began serving the Young Master recently."

She looked me over, grabbing my chin, forcing my head to turn as I tried not to snap at her hand. I still wasn't comfortable with people touching me. She let go and then spotted my collar under my shirt, grabbing it and pulling me down to Ciel's level, which hurt like hell.

_Damn that hurts, but she's got some good eyes to see that._

"What is this? No butler, assistant or otherwise, should be wearing such an atrocity! Not to mention get his face injured as such!"

She went to remove the collar, but I grabbed her hand tightly. She was shocked, but quickly glared at me.

"What are you doing, treating a guest in such a way?"

I nearly growled at her, but Sebastian grabbed my hand, forcing me to let go, as he bit my ear. I yipped and he just smiled, whispering in my ear.

"Behave, or I might have to punish you later."

I shivered, but now I had a question for him.

"Where'd you learn that?"

"Hm? The ear thing? I've learned my fair share of things."** (AN:I heard that dog's will behave if you do that, although I don't remember where I heard it.)**

_Ugh, that annoying little-_

My thoughts were cut off as he removed my collar without me noticing until it was too late. I reached out to take it back, but he just waved his finger. I growled low enough that only he could hear me and stormed off, back into the mansion. I decided to head to the garden, only to find Finny cutting off all the roses. I grabbed him and stopped him from continuing.

"Finny, go stop Bard from using the flamethrower in the kitchen, while I fix your little mess, okay?"

"Sure thing Damon!"

He ran off as I bent down to the destroyed flowers. It hurt, but I took a deep breath and let it out on the flower-less flowers. At first nothing happened, but then they began to grow and bloom a brilliant red. I smiled at the sight, walking out only to run right into Sebastian, which also hurt like hell.

"I apologize Sebastian and I hope you find the rose garden enjoyable, Miss Frances."

I was headed towards the main hall that would lead me in the direction of my room. I opened the door and saw May-Rin stumbling with the dishes again. I managed to grab all the dishes and stayed standing when she fell directly onto my wound. Hissing in pain, I was somehow able to stand her back up and put the dishes back on the tray before handing it back to her.

"T-Thank you, Damon."

"No problem May-Rin. Just try to be more careful next time."

She nodded and I changed directions, now heading towards the kitchen to make sure Finny did as I asked. As I headed down the hall, I didn't notice Sebastian and Miss Frances watching me leave the room.

I felt incomplete without my collar on and kept touching my neck as I walked to the kitchen, face downcast and in pain. I walked into the kitchen and, luckily, Finny did as I asked and Bard was sulking.

"Hey Bard, can you make me some eggs and bacon?"

"Uh, sure, but is there something wrong? You don't look too good."

"Everything's fine. I'm heading out to the stables and I'm taking these carrots with me okay. I'll be back soon, so have that ready for me."

"Sure thing!"

* * *

><p>I walked to the stables and saw Ciel's horse. It was the only horse in the stables who took kindly to me and I was happy that it did. I fed it the carrots I had and began to saddle it up, hoping I could take a ride. Just then, Sebastian and the rest walked in, admiring the horse until Ms. Frances challenged Ciel to a hunting match. I was less than happy, but Ciel told me to follow them out.<p>

"Damon, you know what to do."

"As you wish, this way."

"Do your butlers serve as hunting dogs as well?"

"In a way, although I can be much worse than any dog, Miss."

I smirked wildly at her and she seemed taken aback. Sebastian explained the rules and they were off. Ciel had left his small lady friend behind and I decided to give her something to do.

"Sebastian, I'm going to invite a friend of mine for the lady. Is that okay?"

"Are you sure? It still isn't completely healed yet and it still isn't completely tamed."

He smirked at the last bit, but I just walked into the forest to change into my wolf form. It hurt like mad, to change when I was so badly injured and when I walked out, I could feel blood dripping onto the bandages still rapped around my middle. The lady was surprised and scared when I walked out.

"S-Sebastian. A-A wolf!"

"Do not worry, miss. This is the friend Damon was speaking of. Although, it seems her _injuries_ only became worse."

He put his hand down and I walked over to him so he could scratch me behind the ears. Elizabeth was still hesitant so I made the first move. I laid down and rolled over, showing my stomach as a sign of trust. She giggled and I rolled back over so she could pet me as I rested my head on her lap.

The hunt was all tied up and there was a table set up for tea. Miss Frances mentioned the prey being gone, but I could smell something close.

"And where has that apprentice butler gone? He should know better than to leave unannounced. And where'd this mutt come from? It's inappropriate to have such a thing at the table."

I was going to growl at her, but just then, I recognized the smell. Bear. It was a huge black bear and I stood defiantly in front of it when it swung its paw at the girl. It knocked me into a tree and Ciel went to protect her the second time, but it was shot and killed. Miss Frances got up as Sebastian rushed over to me, since I was having trouble breathing at the moment.

"You are indeed worthy of my praise for the bravery you have shown, at the time when you gave it your all to protect my daughter. Also, I owe you and your friend one."

She gestured over to me as I rose and limped towards Ciel and the little lady. The little lady hugged me and thanked me for helping her, and Miss Frances bent down to pat my head. I barked, but regretted it when pain shot up my side and yipped instead.

"Sebastian, do you have any spare bandages on you so you could patch this dog up?"

"Yes miss."

He bent down and took off my old ones to replace them, as I rested my head on his knee. He bent closer and whispered into my ear, as he finished.

"You should high-tail it back to the mansion. I have a feeling that those idiots are up to something and you need some rest."

I nodded and ran off, despite the pain. I changed at the door and passed the main hall at one point and fixed the 'decorations' the rest had put in there. I assumed it must be a special day and went to the kitchen to find them all hard at work on…something. They all turned to me and looked like kids who got caught with their hands in the cookie jar. I looked at each of them and smiled.

"Need some help?"

We got together and quickly finished it with little to no injuries. Finny and May-Rin took it out and Bard handed me my eggs and bacon before leaving as well. I scarfed it down and relaxed on the kitchen stool, lying my head down on the cool kitchen table before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back!"<p>

"What happened?"

Finny walked up to Ciel holding a decent looking cake.

"This was made by all of us! And Damon helped a lot!"

Ciel and Sebastian looked around the room and saw that many of the decorations, although ratty looking, were put up rather nicely. They were still confused though and looked back at Miss Frances to find her looking not too pleased.

"Hmph, they are actually one step ahead of me. I came here specially today just for the sake of saying this. Happy 13th birthday Ciel."

Everyone was happy that she liked it, and even Ciel cracked a smile and thanked everyone. Then she walked over to Sebastian.

"Sebastian, thanks for the trouble today. However, there are still some things I need you to do for me."

"Hm?"

"You're lucky you have that apprentice butler to fix the mistakes of the others, but I hope you'll take care of them next time."

"Yes, of course!"

He made a face like he was embarrassed and she continued as Ciel and the rest came over to them.

"Speaking of him, where is he?"

"Damon? He was in the kitchen when I left 'im."

"May you take me to him? I wish to thank him for what he has done and to apologize for the things I said before, seeing how he has proven himself a worth apprentice."

"As you wish, Miss Frances, I too wish to see him. Sebastian?"

"Yes, My Lord."

The group walked down the hall and to the kitchen. Upon opening the doors they saw that said apprentice was asleep, head resting on the kitchen table, mouth slightly open. They were shocked at first, but all of them smiled slightly as Sebastian placed his jacket over him. Miss Frances chuckled slightly before speaking softly, as to not awaken the resting teen.

"Must be tired from all the running around he did. Not to mention he's hurt as well. Be sure to thank him kindly for me Ciel. You're lucky to have one such as him."

He nodded and they all left, aside from Sebastian, who walked over to a cake he had made for this occasion and slipped off his glove, tasting it.

"It's really hard to comprehend what creatures like humans are thinking. They actually find this kind of stuff delicious. Ha."

He turned towards the sleeping figure and picked her up, taking her to her room. He undressed her and began to change her bandages again. Part way through, he paused, tracing the scars that lined her stomach and chest, before doing the same to the long, jagged, pale ones on her back. He finished dressing her and laid her down on the bed, brushing a long strand of hair away from her face as he placed something around her neck.

"You've been through a lot even though you're just a pup. I promise I'll protect you this time, Damon. You have my word."


	6. Chapter 6

**Man do I hate colds. I would have updated sooner, but my cold made it impossible to stare at my computer for more than 10 minutes. Anyway, please review!**

* * *

><p>My wounds from the Jack the Ripper case were finally healed and I was able to walk around normally. The only difference was my left eye. The wound the Madam Red had given me was now a pale, jagged scar; running from just above my eyebrow down to my chin. What it caused, though, was quite a bit of damage. No, I wasn't blind, but my vision would get blurry and go black in that eye every once in a while. I still haven't figured out what cause the change in vision, but it didn't matter. "The past is behind, learn from it. The future is ahead, prepare for it. The present is here, live it."*<p>

My scars throbbed painfully in the winter, and now was no different. I was currently with Sebastian and Ciel, walking down to Portman Square. There had been a series of crimes where British citizens returning from India were being stripped and hung upside down from a coffee shop. Ciel, being a more obedient dog than I, was sent to find the culprit by the Queen's order.

We had just walked up to an older man yelling at another, both apparently from the Scotland Yard.

"Feh, and the glory of catching Jack the Ripper was stolen from us also by that little brat…"

"Sorry for being such a brat."

I stood next to Sebastian, trying not to rub my irritating scars, while Ciel calmly spoke with the older gentleman. Although, he seemed to be loosing his demeanor until he saw a letter from the Queen. They continued to go over the case with each other, as Sebastian and I looked over the documents: a list of the victims, a list of connections between the victims, and another list of what was used in the crime.

I left Sebastian to the memorizing and I bent over Ciel to look at the mark that has been used.

"What is this mark?"

"It could be a tongue…but it could also be a 'T' and a 'U'."

Ciel looked at me for a minute, contemplating what I had said as the older man began yelling about how the man was probably Indian since he was insulting the British and the Queen. Ciel took his rage calmly and we turned to leave, obviously planning to head elsewhere. I zoned out, not really caring where we were going and bumped into Sebastian when we did stop.

"Damon, please take care as to where you are going."

I just scowled, trying to go back to my old self. I had noticed that I was opening up to everyone at the mansion and felt that, after the whole being stabbed for someone else, I was only causing myself unnecessary problems. Therefore, I had stopped speaking unless I had something worth saying and switched back to my…sarcastic tone, when speaking.

We had reached the end of the stairs and Sebastian opened the doors, assaulting me with the thick, heavy smell of opium. I held my breath as long as I could, but even a demon can't hold their breath forever. I took a breath, vision swimming, and adrenaline flowing quickly.

_This opium is quite…potent. Being a wolf demon had its downsides. My great sense of smell is now one of them._

My hands began to shake as the opium quickly entered my system. I glanced around, eyes darting back and forth as Ciel spoke with Lau, who was practically covered in girls, and Sebastian declined an offer to smoke. They continued on for a while, until Lau said something that really ticked Ciel off.

"What exactly is 'that' incident?"

I could see Ciel getting pissed and Sebastian just shrugged it off.

_Hehe…Ciel looks sooooooo funny…Such a-_

"Silly face!~ Hehe~"

I had somehow gotten my arms rapped around Ciel and was currently poking his cheek, grinning like the Undertaker. Everyone sweat dropped, as I continued to poke Ciel.

"Oh? It seems you pet has had her fair share of opium."

He grinned like it wasn't his fault, before I clung to Sebastian, slowly undoing my butler outfit.

"Sebby, it's hot~"

He sighed and suggested that we continue our conversation outside, before I decided to give everyone a free show. Needless to say, Lau looked slightly disappointed.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, my head."<p>

I was currently crouching in the middle of the street, cradling my head in my hands, trying to hold it as still as possible. Every heart beat seemed to rack a whole new headache. Lau had stopped and the three of the four of us looked around the empty street.

"Ah, sorry! I got lost in the conversation and it seems that _we_ are lost now!"

"Why you…ugh, well firstly we'll return to-"

Ciel was cut off as he bumped into a large man who began to whine about his ribs.

_Like a child could crack ribs…idiot…who would believe-_

"Someone come and help!"

"Are you okay?"

"What's wrong? He is so cruel!"

In a matter of minutes, we were surrounded by aggressive people dress in rags. Ciel and the bigger man engaged in a conversation about compensation money, but I could tell Ciel and Sebastian would have none of it.

"Shall I?"

"Dispose of them right away."

"As you wish-"

"That's my line."

I had finally risen from the street, although my head was still pounding and the vision of my left eye was beginning to blur. Sebastian just smirked at me as the citizen began to get riled up, but someone interrupted their chatter.

"Wait a sec, that's not how it goes!."

They walked forward and showed a silly looking drawing. The big guy from before did not take kindly to being interrupted.

"What the? You're in the way you bastard."

"How rude, calling me such impolite things!…Eh?"

"What are you guys joining the fight too?"

The Indian man ignored him and looked over at us, still surrounded.

"You are British noblemen?"

"So what if we are?"

"Then I shall side with the people of my country. Agni."

Another Indian man stepped forward, pulling off bandages from his hands, and reciting something about fists blessed by God. He moved in a flash, but not quick enough. Sebastian blocked his punch as I grabbed Ciel to keep him out of harms way. He released another series of punches and one of the other Indians came up from behind to stab Sebastian. He, of course, dodged an Agni hit him pretty hard. I laughed and only continued to protect Ciel as countless Indians tried to stab and hit me. One actually succeeded in hitting me, but I just looked at him…bored.

"Really now? I hate getting blood in my hair."

I pulled my hand threw my short hair as the dumbstruck man began mumbling nonsense. I would have knocked the guy out, but Ciel began squirming in my grip.

"Hey! We had barely stepped foot in this place and those guys picked a fight with us! Do all Indians act like barbarians and indiscriminately attack the British!"

"What? You lot! Did you really attack this kid for no reason?"

The fancy dressed Indian realized that we were indeed attacked by them first and had his…friend finish the mob off. Everyone stood around like they didn't see this coming. Not to brag, but I did. This Indian was obviously an idiot. He only proved my point when he pat Ciel on the head, calling him a kid. Needless to say, I bust out laughing, all the way back to the mansion.

"Would you stop that?"

"Heh, but he called you a kid! It's about time someone put you in your place!"

He was pissed and when the idiot himself showed up at the door, my laughter doubled.

"Why in blazes are you here?"

And on they went. Turns out, this moron was actually a prince…

_Wait, a prince? Where have I seen him before?_

"Hm?…Ah! Uhmar! Is that you?"

I looked at him and then it hit me, like a prince to the chest…literally.

"Damon, you know him?"

"Yeah…but what do you care, _Master._"

He glared at me and the tension in the room got higher, until Prince Soma finally decided to retire for the evening.

"Um…Uhmar?"

"Yeah, Soma?"

"Could you…maybe sleep with me tonight? Like before?"

I smiled slightly, knowing what horrible thoughts were going threw everyone's head. Who couldn't? May-Rin was practically shooting it out her nose!

"Of course, Soma. I will meet you there in a moment."

He nodded happily and left the room, as I turned around with a wicked smirk on my face. Ciel was still in shock and the rest of the servants left the room to their own quarters.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Of course there's something wrong! You? Sleeping with him? You don't even call me 'master' properly and you're this willing to jump in some man's bed?"

I sighed, pulling my hand through my hair, before answering.

"We're old companions, so to speak. I was once taken to his palace to be used as…Never mind. Goodnight."

I left the room, trying to forget my memories of when I was at Soma's palace.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Oi, you mutt! Hurry up!"<p>

A pointed stick was pushed into my side, causing me to growl, but I continued on at my own pace. Ears and tail were out, as always, and I had no idea why I was summoned to such a hot place, but it's not like I had a choice in where I was sent anyway. I glanced around, taking in my surroundings incase I had a chance to escape my captors. It surprised me at how…open this place was. All I had to do was lose my captors and I'd be home free. I began planning my escape, but that was halted when I was thrown at the edge of someone's bed.

"Lift your head."

_Like I would._

I was forced to lift my head when a captor grabbed the back of my head and tugged hard. The man seated before me was of dark skin, with a white mustache and deep brown eyes. I glared at him and spit at his face. He merely wiped it off and waved his hand, asking for me to be put aside until a dinner of some sort while he spoke to my captors.

We were taken out and led to a empty room with only a small rectangular window. There I was chained and whipped for my disobedient behavior. I took the pain very well. I didn't flinch, didn't shed a tear, and I most certainly didn't say a word. The man soon got bored, but he never noticed me taking the short knife he kept in his back pocket.

_Perfect._

I used the knife to loosen where the chain attached to the wall and pulled a hair clip out to pick the lock. The last thing I did, was ran. The guards found out soon enough, but I was lost in this maze of twists and turns. They nearly caught up with me, but I managed to hide in an unlocked room.

I turned to check out my surroundings, but came face to face with a hand aiming for my throat. I ducked and attacked the man with my short knife, placing a deep cut on the man's palm. I growled low, as the man took a step back, protecting yet another dark skinned person. Demon or not, I have a policy not to attack anyone without reason, so I put my knife down and searched for an escape.

A low gasp sent me turning again towards the two men.

"Agni…it's hurt…"

I was surprised by this boys concern, but it was short lived as the guards wrapped a whip around my throat, taking me down. I fought endlessly, but I was once again punished and sent back to the room.

The moon was up and I howled my sorrows away, until I was hit and prepared to become someone else's entertainment. I had to wear the dark skinned people's clothing and dance around for their enjoyment at the crack of a whip. Then a smoke bomb was thrown in and I changed into a wolf. It was similar to a bear baiting and it continued for hours until I could stand no longer.

"Stop Father! Hasn't it done enough?"

The young man from before was now crouching next to me, holding my head. I neither growled nor attacked my savior. I just lay there as the older man I spit on announced that I was to stay with Soma the rest of my stay. My captors argued the point, but this man's word was law and they had already been paid for my entertainment. He gave me the name Uhmar, which meant 'red' in Arabic, and took care of me till I had to leave the palace.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback End<strong>_

* * *

><p>So, yeah, Soma and Agni knew what I was and they kept it a secret this whole time. I never thought I'd see him again, yet alone <em>here <em>of all places. I had been walking to Soma's room as my memories resurfaced and my old scars ached. I was nearly there when someone grabbed me and slammed my body against the wall. I looked up and saw Sebastian was the culprit.

"You know, if you need something you should try asking nicer."

"You're not going."

"Huh? And who are you to decide where I go and who I sleep with?"

I smirked, teasing him, until he grabbed my collar and dragged me down to the servants quarters.

_When did he put my collar back on? But more importantly, where is he taking me?_

He threw me out the door and smiled that stupid fake smile of his.

"Young Master ordered me to throw out the _mutt,_ since it has decided to bare it's fangs once again."

I glared at him and, surprisingly, he glared back before slamming the door. He doesn't normally show emotions, but I had somehow managed to enrage him.

_Hm, odd. But first thing's first. I have to get back inside the mansion._

I knew that Soma's room was on the third floor and I tried to find any open windows. Sebastian was smart though and made sure they were locked. Then, I had an idea.

_Sebastian won't intrude in Soma's room and he should have the window unlocked._

I smiled and walked around to where his room would be, before landing gracefully on his window sill. Agni saw me immediately and allowed me to come inside, where Soma tackled me again.

"Oh Uhmar! There you ar-"

"Sh! Sebastian locked me out and he doesn't know I'm here."

"Oh, okay. Well, let's get some sleep."

I stretched and changed into my wolf form, before curling up next to Soma. He rested his head on my fur and we were both asleep in seconds.

_I wonder what Sebastian's gonna do when he finds out that I _slept_ with Soma…_


	7. Chapter 7

**I wanted to apologize for one thing as I post this chapter. I skipped quite a bit in the series for this chapter****. I also want to say that this will start following the manga in this chapter****. Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

><p>"So <em>this<em> is where you've been hiding."

_Hm…that sounds like-_

"Sebastian!"

I was now more than awake, standing in my wolf form on Soma's bed, slowly backing away from the black clad butler who looked ready to kill.

"While you have been sleeping away, our _guests_ have been doing _your _job."

He was getting closer and, after changing back, I had retreated into a corner of the room.

"Well, you see…Soma wanted some company and it's only proper to serve the guests to the best of our abilities…so I just-"

"Proper? Funny, because as far as I know, it is also _proper_ to listen to your master's orders an-"

"He's not my master!"

I covered my mouth, knowing full well, that _that_ was the worst thing to say. I spotted an opening, changed into a wolf, and ran past him; down the hall towards the dining room where I could smell food. And where there was food, there would be people.

"Ah ah ah~ Not so fast. A bad dog needs to be punished for disobeying orders."

His voice was right behind me, but when I turned around, he was nowhere to be seen. Turning back around, I ran into none other than the devil himself. I was quickly pinned to the floor as Sebastian removed my collar and replaced it with another. He got up, smirking as I tried desperately to remove the black monstrosity from my neck.

"What is this? It won't come off!"

"Of course. You see, this is a device recently made in order to _train_ mutts, such as yourself, to listen to orders. The best part is, if that doesn't work I always have this!"

He pulled a small silver object out from under his shirt collar, and I blatantly paled.

"I-Is that-"

"Why yes, yes it is. Now, if you don't mind, wouldn't you join me in teaching the young master his studies?"

I knew I didn't really have a choice, so I just got up and followed him, head hanging low.

_The last time I saw one of those was back when I was in that cage…I knew I was going to regret staying with Soma last night._

* * *

><p>"Let's go out midget! You'll be my guide!"<p>

"Why me? And I'm not a midget! My name is Ciel!"

"In that case Ciel, I order you to lead the way."

Sebastian walked forward and stopped Soma, looking at him with a silly fake expression, while I stood behind him, bangs covering my eyes.

"I'm deeply sorry but it has already been scheduled for the young master to study and work today."

"Yes, as you can see, I'm very busy. If you want to find that person, then do it yourself."

We soon entered another room and Ciel began to practice violin. I was in charge of keeping the guests entertained, but when I saw Soma get out some other instruments; I made no move to stop him. I believed that Sebastian should learn that, just because you put another collar on me, doesn't me I'll be tamed that easily.

Sure enough, Ciel's lessons were stopped due to Soma and Agni playing their instruments. Sebastian was less than pleased and he looked towards me.

"And why didn't you stop them, Damon?"

"Hm? Oh, because it looked interesting."

He twitched and pulled out the silver whistle from before, before blowing into it. I clutched my ears and fell to the floor in pain.

"H-Hey! What are you doing to Uhmar?"

He stopped and saw that everyone was curious as to what he was doing, but just smiled.

"I am merely training the mutt to behave. Now if you don't mind-"

"Get out!"

They were thrown out, but when we moved on to art, Soma joined us again.

"What? Drawing a bottle is boring isn't it? Drawing a picture is better with naked women right? So woman! Undress!"

May-Rin immediately covered herself as Lau came up behind her to 'help'. It looked like fun, so I joined in.

"I will only undress in front of the one I love!"

"In that case, allow me."

I quickly took off my butler tie and headed down to the buttons on my suit, when that piercing screech went through my head again. May-Rin had a bloody nose and the rest had slight blushes, except for Lau, who looked really pleased until now. Ciel still looked unsure about what was happening to me, so he tried to clarify.

"Sebastian, what does that whistle do exactly? I don't hear anything coming from it, and yet Damon appears to be in pain."

"This is a mere dog whistle. Humans cannot hear the sound because it is above their hearing range. _Dogs_ on the other hand hear a high pitched screeching. It is quite useful in training them, I hear."

"I see. If that's the case…Get out!"

This time, I was thrown out as well, and ordered to organize the Christmas goods that we'd just received from a Phantomhive factory. I did as he said, if only to get away from that stupid whistle. I had also discovered that the collar he'd put on me seemed to be tightening with every word I spoke.

"That bastard Sebastian…with his stupid whistle…and this…collar!"

I was sent from the room when Ciel entered, to get the maces for his fencing lesson. Not even ten minutes into his lesson, did he challenge Soma to a duel. It was quite amusing to watch, but I felt bad for Soma, who obviously didn't know the rules.

"This sword is hard to use because it keeps bending!"

"Soma! You're supposed to jab with the sword! Aim for the chest and side!"

"Thanks Uhmar!"

He began thrusting the sword, but Ciel already had the upper hand. He was just about to hit Soma, when Agni stepped forward and hit a nerve in Ciel's arm. Thus, Ciel fell to the ground cradling his arm. Sebastian walked over to him and asked if he was okay as Agni freaked out about hurting him. I sighed, but the collar tightened again so I stayed quiet as Lau tossed the mace to Sebastian. He caught it and began saying something about being a Phantomhive butler, but I knew his real motive.

"Not only that, but we are behind schedule by ten minutes."

And so, the fight began. They both began doing jab after jab. Narrowly missing each other by no more than an inch. Sebastian jabbed at Agni's head and he parried the blow, hitting upward. Seconds later, they both thrust their swords forward aiming for their opponents head, but they leaned back and dodged. Then the unthinkable happened. The ends of their maces hit and…

_SNAP!_

"Oh my, the swords seemed to have broken."

Ciel and Lau were in shock at what happened, but Lau snapped back to reality a bit quicker.

"Oh~ It looks like the match is a draw then."

"Yeah, Ciel's butler's pretty strong. Agni's the best fighter in my palace. This is certainly a first!"

I looked at Ciel, noting how he was still in shock, and leaned over to him.

"What's wrong _Master?_ Never lost before?"

He turned and glared at me, grabbing my shirt collar to yell at me, but was interrupted when Agni came over.

"Earl Ciel? I'm sorry for what happened. Does your arm still hurt?"

"No."

"Oh! That's good."

Ciel was still less than convinced, so I passed on a little message to him.

"He's human, if that's what you're thinking."

He apparently didn't believe me so I just shrugged my shoulders and headed outside for some much needed air.

* * *

><p>"Hah…Hah…"<p>

The collar had tightened significantly, when I headed to the edge of the yard to _vent _my frustrations. It was getting harder to breath and at this point, I was wheezing on the floor of the nearby forest; my back up against a tall tree.

"Se…bas…tian"

The butler didn't show, although I knew he could hear me since he was using that stupid dog whistle to 'call' me. I wanted to get up, but I couldn't due to the lack of oxygen. So I sat there, thinking about my old captors and what ever happened to them. I didn't want to go back, but that stupid whistle reminded me of them. A couple shadows approached and I recognized their scents.

_There's no way! I escaped! Why are they here now?_

I tried fighting back, but I had no chance as I slipped into the black oblivion.

* * *

><p>Ciel and Sebastian had headed to the Undertaker's place, a month or so after the curry incident, to obtain information on children who were disappearing.<p>

"Are you here, Undertaker?"

Laughter erupted from an unknown source and a skull rolled to Ciel's feet, as he appeared behind them.

"Welcome Earl!~ Finally want to get into one of my special coffins?~ Hee. Hee. Well, have a seat. I've just baked a cake~'

After settling down, the Undertaker asked for a laugh in order for the wanted information.

"Sebastian."

"You're going to rely on him?~~ What happened to the little pup from before?~~"

Ciel's fists tightened, but he didn't say anything, so Sebastian answered.

"She's been missing for a while now. I haven't been asked to find her, but she should return sooner or later. Even without _that_ on, every pup returns to were they consider home."

"Heehee. I see~ but I wonder if the Earl is just a child who can't do anything?~"

That got Ciel's attention, but it took him a while before the Undertaker revealed that he hasn't received any information on the children. They tried to get more information, but it was useless. They had to go straight to the source.

"Is this it?"

They were both standing in front of the Noah's Ark Circus entrance, before sitting in their seats for the performance.

"Ladies and gentleman! Boys and girls of all ages! Welcome to the Noah's Ark Circus."

The man was young, wearing a black coat over a checkered vest and a white shirt. Typical circus garb. He bowed slightly as he took out juggling balls from seemingly no where.

"My name is Joker. If you'll look here-"

He was cut off when he dropped the balls, inciting laughter, but brushed it off as he showed the other performers. A bald man, covered in tattoos came forward, blowing fire onto a torch.

"Here we go! With one shot from the fire eating man, the show of the century begins! Next, is our gasp-inducing flying Blanco!"

Two children were swinging through the air and he introduced another man throwing knives at a tomato that was sitting on a woman's head.

"He never misses his mark! The bull's eye knife thrower!"

Ciel was beginning to get bored, seeing that none of the missing children were here nor was there anything special about the performances.

"And next is the princess of our circus and her death defying tightrope walk!"

"If they don't intend to make show of the children, perhaps the circus's movements and the childrens' disappearances are just a simple coincidence?"

Ciel said that, but he looked doubtful. His thoughts kept straying to what the Undertaker mentioned earlier about Damon.

_There's no reason why she hasn't come back yet, unless she just didn't want to be at the mansion any longer…but I can't see her doing that. If she wanted to leave, she could've done so before. So why then? Did it have to do with Sebastian and that whistle?_

Sebastian stood up and Ciel glanced at him.

"What is it? Did you find someth-"

He was cut off as Sebastian was asked to come onto the stage. Ciel gave him permission thinking that he could be using this chance to learn the truth about this circus. He didn't expect Sebastian to go straight to the tiger.

"Ah, such round eyes…I've never seen such soft, vividly striped ears…How lovely."

Ciel had forgotten about Sebastian's cat fetish and now, it seems, he was regretting it. The tiger chopped down on Sebastian's head and the tamer believed that she was misbehaving.

"Betty! Let him go!"

She pulled out her whip to hit the animal, but didn't expect something to interfere.

_THWACK!_

A long growl was emanating from a large, beautiful, red ginger wolf who stood defiantly in from of both, Sebastian and the tiger. The tamer looked scared for a minute, but composed herself and went to hit the wolf with the whip.

"You too! Get back!"

_THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!_

The beast was hit three times with the whip, but didn't move until Sebastian grabbed the end of it. The tamer was even more shocked as Sebastian spoke.

"They did nothing wrong, besides…if you simply swing your whip, you will never be able to train the tiger. The wolf, on the other hand, may never be tamed…Right, Damon?"

The wolf's ears twitched before it went back to it's cage in the shadows, where it licked at it's wounds. If one looked closely, they would swear it smiled.

_It's about time, Sebastian._


	8. Author Note

Okay, I know this may sound weird, but I have written the next chapter and I'm debating on whether to rewrite it and the last one so it goes in accordance to the anime or to keep it the way it is. I wanted to get your guys' (the readers) opinion because if I post the next chapter, I feel as though I'm rushing Sebastian and Damon's relationship (as shown in the spoiler below). So, I'm putting up a poll on my profile and there'll be a few choices:

1) If I should continue without rewriting

2) If I should _just _rewrite the new chapter

3) If I should rewrite both

**This is a spoiler for the new chapter, but I suggest not reading it if you want me to continue!**

* * *

><p>"What's going on?"<p>

Sebastian was surprised at the question, but quickly scowled.

_She doesn't know? If so, she really has changed._

"You don't remember? You ran off about a month ago and when we finally found you, you were in the circus act. I was ordered by Ciel to get you when we returned."

"Ran off?…I don't…ugh, the only thing I remember is the cage and the beatings…and you for some reason."

She looked at him confused as he smirked.

"Is that so…If that's the case, maybe _this _will help you remember."

He leaned down quickly, closing the gap between them, and crashed his lips into hers. She struggled, but his hand found it's way under her shirt where it gripped her wounded side. She gasped, which gave him a chance to claim her mouth as his own.


	9. Chapter 8

**Whoo, okay. I think I got this chapter done right. Thank you for reviewing and helping me out**. ^^ **I hope you enjoy****, I tried my best. Please review!**

* * *

><p>The event was over, but Ciel couldn't help but wonder why Damon was here.<p>

_Sure, she probably feels more welcome with the rest of these…people, but it doesn't look like they treat her any better than we did. Not only that, but do they even know that she's a demon? Or that she can look like a person?_

"Hey! You in the tailcoat!"

Ciel hid, thinking that this would be the perfect chance to get some answers, while Sebastian was led to the circus's doctor. He was taken past several tents with various members and animals, but not once did he see Damon.

_Why do I keep looking for her? It's the same when she first disappeared. I went looking for her time and time again and every time, there was this…sensation in my chest. The other idiots even noticed my change in demeanor._

"Ah! Here he is. Hey Doc!"

A man with scraggly hair in a wheelchair completely lost it when he heard that Sebastian had been bitten by Betty. Even more so, when he couldn't find any marks.

"It was simply a play bite."

The two behind him sweat dropped, but the ringleader sighed gratefully.

"That's great. If a customer got hurt, the ringleader'd skin me alive!"

"So you're not the ringleader?"

"Hm? No! I'm more of a…hired manager."

Just then, the animal tamer from before came in and became really upset when she saw Sebastian. Doc scolded her for not being professional, and she seemed to calm down a bit.

"After this, Beast must discipline Betty again. Plus that wolf that we're renting's probably dealing with the same."

"Renting?"

The 'hired manager' spoke up this time.

"Oh, yeah. I'm not happy about it, but a group of guys offered to let us use her in our show for a while, if we paid them. I fell really bad for how she's treated, so I'm trying to earn enough money to keep her for as long as possible. The only problem is…she's stubborn and not even Beast has been able to do anything about how she behaves. We _still_ don't know how she got out of her cage earlier."

_Sneaky little mutt isn't she…She practically walked out of that cage._

* * *

><p>After gathering some more information, Sebastian walked outside to see if he could spot Damon or the missing children.<p>

_Nine tents and ten wagons between the entrance and the first aid tent, and even more further on. There's no sign of the children and-_

His thoughts were cut off when the smell of blood wafted through the air.

_Damon!_

He turned towards the scent, but the hissing of a snake halted him in his tracks.

"Entrance past this point is forbidden…is what Wild just said."

The snake man pointed Sebastian to the entrance, but he couldn't help looking in the direction where the wind carried Damon's scent from.

* * *

><p>"You damn mutt!"<p>

_THWACK!_

"That cage cost us money, and you just destroyed it!"

_THWACK!_

I just lay there, as he beat me senseless. My wrists were being held above my head by Jack, the muscles of my captor's group; tall, slightly chubby, with dark hair and eyes, and many scars running along his arms from our…previous encounters.

We were out of site of the circus, so I was in my human form as I was beaten, laid over the top of my new, smaller cage. I didn't bother fighting back or doing anything, for that matter. After so many beatings, I had learned how to deal with Marcus (the leader of the group). I knew what made him tick, but I wouldn't do anything for now. Now was the time to plan my future escapes. Ciel had come to the circus for a reason, and I had the perfect way to give him what he needed. Sure, he may not be my _Master_, but I do owe him for giving me someplace to live, food to eat, and letting me taste the freedom that I've never had. I think that's worth the information he's looking for.

_Sebastian, on the other hand…HE needs to be beaten to death for putting this blasted collar on me. Even my captors couldn't get it off!_

"Che, useless mutt. Put him in his cage, Jake. And you'd better not destroy this one!"

I just smirked as I was thrown in the pen, pissing Marcus off.

"Just you wait mutt. Soon enough, we won't have a use for you. Then we'll _really _get rid of you."

* * *

><p>Ciel and Sebastian had successfully infiltrated the circus after undergoing various, albeit painful, tests. They were now on a tour with Joker and had just reached the practice tent. Various people were juggling, tight rope walking, and other circus acts. In one corner, there was a cage housing the tiger from before curled up against an exhausted ginger furred wolf.<p>

"You two'll work on basics first. Go ahead and warm up, then-"

He was cut off when Beast walked in the tent to announce that he was needed on stage. Ciel and Sebastian glanced at the wolf, who was now staring at them, before heading to 'stretch' next to the cage. The wolf strolled lazily to where they were at, took one look at Ciel, and snickered.

"You look like you ran into Lizzy and a rainbow."

"Shut up. You look like you ran into the lawn mower."

A low growl emanated from the wolf, until it stopped, falling to the floor with labored gasps.

"Oi, what's wrong?"

Other circus members heard the commotion and began to gather, one leaving to get Beast. When she noticed the wolf, she quickly jumped into the cage and walked slowly towards Damon. She reached out her hand, but Damon snapped at it and growled lowly for a few seconds.

_No way in hell am I letting her help me. She already whips me. I don't need anymore damage. Besides, the only one who could even remove this feral contraption is…_

The wolf glanced slightly towards Sebastian and he smirked, before jumping into the cage, alarming Beast.

"You! What're you doing?"

"I am merely assisting. After all, I can be one hell of an animal tamer."

He got close to the wolf, reaching towards it's neck, and whispered in Damon's ear.

"I see whoever took you couldn't remove my little gift. I might remove it…if you beg like a good dog."

She growled, but quickly stopped when the collar tightened even more. She had enough breath for another whisper.

"If you don't hurry, I won't have enough breath to even do that."

"Now, now. Can't you just behave like a good mutt?"

She took one last shuddering breath and mumbled out.

"Screw…you…"

_She still can't be tamed. The stubborn dog._

Sebastian sighed as the Damon passed out, and removed the collar. He gently ran his gloved hand through her fur, tracing her newer wounds as he addressed Beast and the other shocked men who'd just ran in.

"If I may so suggest, this wolf seems to listen to me better than you or her tamers…Would it be possible for me to, say, keep an eye on her while she's here?"

"I gues-"

"Absolutely not! We've lost her once already, when we left her with someone! There's no way we're losing her aga-"

The man was cut off with one demonic look from Sebastian.

"Well, maybe if you took proper care of her, she wouldn't be trying so hard to get away from you, NOR would she be in this kind of shape. I do hope that you don't got around renting all your goods _this_ damaged."

"Che, whatever. She kills you though it ain't my fault."

The man walked away and Sebastian pet Damon's head one last time before standing to answer a curious bystander, Dagger.

"Woah! You're a great animal tamer! What else can you do?"

He smirked and began to show off his many talents.

_At least I can relax a bit knowing that Damon is still Damon._


	10. Chapter 9

**Stayed up later than I should've to write this, but hey, you guys (readers and reviewers) deserved it ^^ I hope it suits your tastes, so please review!**

* * *

><p>I woke up wearing nothing but bandages and some boxer shorts in my human form, something warm pressing up against my back. I was about to get closer to the heat source, when I remembered what had happened and just <em>who<em> I was with. I sat up quickly, but was pulled back onto the bed by none other than Sebastian. My body screamed in protest at the sudden movement and I gasped in pain, glaring through one eye at the damned butler.

"Should such a face be aimed at the one who saved you?"

"Saved me? All you've done is made my life even more hellish than it already was. Sharing a bed with a demon is _far_ more tortuous than being beat and locked in a cage."

He just closed his eyes and smirked that infuriating smile.

_I swear, I'm going to wipe that smile right off his face one day._

He got up and went to leave, but was stopped by Will and his trusty hedge clippers.

"It's past lights-out time. I cannot tolerate your soul stealing, so cease your wandering whilst I sleep."

"This is going to be a long night."

"You're telling me."

He turned back to me, smirking sadistically like he was plotting something. So, I changed into my wolf form and curled up at the foot of his bunk. His smirk vanished and became a scowl before he laid down.

_Take that._

* * *

><p>Ciel was woken up by a, rather feminine, scream and someone clinging to him.<p>

"W-What?"

"S-Smile!…W-Wolf!"

Ciel quickly put on his eye patch before looking at the red wolf that was sitting patiently at the foot of his bunk. His room mate was shaking in fear, but Ciel just sighed and began getting dressed clumsily.

"A-Are you crazy? There's a wolf!"

"It's fine. Se- I mean _Black_ has taken care of it."

"Oh…well, in that case, hurry up 'cause us newcomers hafta prepare breakfast."

He took one look at me and hurried off as Ciel struggled with his clothes. I couldn't hold back my snickering.

"Shut up, Damon. Unless you're gonna fix it."

"If that's what you want, _Master._"

I changed into my human form, dressed the same as last night, which caused Ciel to blush madly as I helped him dress. I smirked and whispered something in his ear, turning his face a deeper shade of red, before changing back.

"_Don't worry, I won't tell Lizzy."_

* * *

><p>Ciel struggled to carry the heavy bucket of potatoes. I nudged his leg and rolled my eyes toward my back. He nodded and placed the bucket on my back and we both walked to a crate so he could peel the potatoes. I heard whispers behind us.<p>

"Woah, that wolf is really nice to Smiles."

"Yeah, no one could get near that beast before."

I turned and growled menacingly, shutting them up instantly. Oh, and it turns out Ciel _cannot_ peel potatoes. Sebastian took his fail and went to make fish and chips, so I followed him. Ciel was beginning to bore me.

Breakfast finished quickly and Sebastian gave me some leftovers before we headed to the practice tent. Sebastian told me to stick with Ciel, who _mysteriously_ couldn't balance as well as he first did.

_Figures. Sebastian probably had something to do with his success to begin with. This can't be too hard._

I jumped onto one of the large balancing balls and easily rolled in circles around Ciel, just to tick him off. His room mate chuckled at how a dog could balance better than he could and I hopped off the ball. Ciel was exhausted, but immediately perked up when his companion mentioned showers.

_Won't he be surprised when he sees what their _showers_ actually are._

I followed him, merely for the enjoyment of seeing his face and it was SO worth it. Watching him argue with his companion was funny and all, but when Ciel was pushed towards me, I was not pleased to be dunked in the freezing water with him. I went to shake myself, but when I heard Ciel yell, I ran over and tackled his companion. I growled and barred my teeth, but it was too late. The damage was already done.

Ciel ran off as the circus people tackled me, tied me to a stake, and tied my mouth shut. I didn't hurt the circus people, since they were only trying to protect one of their own, but I was only trying to prevent that…girl from hurting Ciel even further. I struggled against the ropes, but relaxed when I saw Sebastian heading to Ciel with some new clothes. I shivered in the cold winter air, curling into a ball as I thought.

_He'll be able to take care of Ciel, but will I be able to take care of myself? I better not get a cold._

* * *

><p>I sneezed, shivering in the cold night air. I had been forgotten…again. The rope was cutting into my snout and would probably leave a scar. I chuckled, thinking about how I now have two scars on my face, over lapping to look like an upside-down cross.<p>

_Fitting for a demon straight outta hell._

I heard some noise and saw Ciel sneaking into one of the tents. A long whiff of the air, and I also smelled Beast getting closer to the same tent.

_Get out of there Ciel._

I struggled against the ropes again, but only caused it to cut into my neck as well. Beast entered her tent and I just caught Sebastian's scent. Since I heard no other noises, I assumed that he had somehow saved Ciel. Sure enough, Sebastian sped out of the tent to return to the show.

I sighed, a cough racking my small frame, as I curled up again trying to keep warm. My fur was still damp since I hadn't dried off properly, and I knew now that no one would come for me. I sniffed the air and smelled something getting closer to me. I stood up quickly, coming face to face with one of the venomous snakes that are normally inside one of the tents. I stepped back as the snake got closer, but the rope could only go so far. The snake launched itself at me and managed to nick me on the paw. I yipped.

_If I'm going to have to deal with this, you're going down with me!_

I growled at attacked the snake the best I could, being tied up and all. Just then, I heard Sebastian yelling. If he was yelling, something was obviously wrong. The snake got me again in my distraction before I finally managed to trap the sucker. I was about to kill the stupid thing, but the owner of said sucker quickly stole it from me. I could feel the poison sinking in and I began to shake rather violently.

"I'm sorry for biting you, but you shouldn't have gotten in my way. Says Wild."

I collapsed not much later, shaking from the cold and the poison. I smelled Sebastian's blood in the distance and managed to finally pull the stake from the ground and drag myself to where his scent was coming from.

When I finally got there, he was not there so I continued to trail his scent. When I poked my head into Beast's tent, I finally snapped. I left, not making a sound. Left the tent, left the circus, left him.

* * *

><p>Ciel's fever had lowered considerably since the night before. So Sebastian lifted him up and began to head back to the mansion. They passed Will on the way, and he looked rather pleased.<p>

"We've finished our business, so we will excuse ourselves now."

"It matters not to me where you go with your master. It just means I can move around at ease again."

Sebastian continued to walk, but turned around when he remembered something.

"You haven't seen the wolf have you?"

Will pushed up his glasses and looked at the showers where the wolf was before.

"She was left by the showers, but it seems she has escaped and left before you. It seems I'm not the only one who can't stand your presence."

Sebastian frowned slightly and quickly reached the mansion, where they changed and prepared to leave once again. They were blocked by Agni and Soma, both upset about Ciel trying to leave with a cold. After some aggressive discussions, Sebastian left Ciel to rest and began his search for Damon.

_She couldn't have gone far from the circus. I could smell her scent heading into the forest, but why would she head away from the mansion? She was more than willing for our help before._

He got closer to where her scent was, but when he found her, she was surrounded by her captors.

"You thought you could get away from us? Hah! You should know better by now mutt!"

She wasn't attacking and didn't look focused at all. Sebastian began to worry and quickly took out some of the men.

"What're you doing Damon? You have prey here in front of you and you're just going to let them take you?"

She looked up, but the normal spark in her eyes was gone. She didn't even fight when one of the men slashed at her hind legs with a knife. Sebastian killed him immediately after, but Damon didn't move an inch. All the men were dead now, but she just turned and walked away, not even bothering to acknowledge Sebastian. Thoroughly pissed, Sebastian tackled her to the ground, cutting off the ropes around her mouth. She didn't even blink.

"Where are you going? I thought you wanted to return to the mansion."

"There's nothing there for me. I'm better off on my own."

She got out from under him and began walking, only to lean against a tree when she began coughing.

"You're obviously not better off here. Return to the mansion or I will have to take you by force."

"Really? Like how you forced Beast to your bed?"

Sebastian was taken aback by that, wondering when she came in and what she saw. Damon took this chance to put a little distance between her and the still shocked demon. She didn't get far, for the poison caught up and she collapsed, seizing and convulsing. This knocked Sebastian out of his thoughts and he immediately rushed over to her, only to have her snap at him.

"Stay…away from me!…You damn demon…You've helped enough…"

She passed out and Sebastian quickly ran back to the mansion, laying her down on the bed in his room, to keep Soma and Agni from getting in the way. Damon had changed back to her human form when she'd passed out, and Sebastian now had a full view of the snake bites on the back of her hand and the left side of her chest.

_When did she get bit? Why couldn't she have told me?_

He thought back to when he last saw her and remembered that Will said about being by the showers and escaping. He also remembered the rope that he'd cut off as well as the one that was hanging around her neck when he found her. The last thing he thought of was when he released the snakes, knowing that some had gotten outside.

_Shit! I was so focused on Ciel's mistake that I wasn't careful! She got hurt again…and this time, it's my own fault._

He knew Damon wouldn't die from the bite, but he also knew that she was in immense pain from her wounds as well as her body fighting the poison. He cleaned her up and placed a wet cloth on her head to cool her fever, before he sat on the bed and played with a strand of her hair.

_You unlucky pup. I'm one who promised to protect you and yet, I'm the one who caused you to get hurt. I _swear_, I will not make the same mistake again._


	11. Chapter 10

**I know it's short, but man did I enjoy writing it ;) I feel very proud of this chapter and I hope it pleases those who wanted a little more DamonxSebastian action. Please review and tell me if you loved it, hated it, or whatever ^^**

* * *

><p>Ciel's fever had dropped considerably by the next morning, but Damon's had gotten worse. She was also having frequent nightmares and Sebastian had came in on her more than once when she was trying to harm herself. Sebastian was already troubled since Tanaka had called about Lady Elizabeth being at the main house, and Damon's worsening condition was only adding to his problems. Sebastian went into his room one last time, before he began making Ciel's dinner. Damon was twisting and turning in his bed, while mumbling under her breath.<p>

"Damn you…hurts…how could you…demon…Sebastian…"

Sebastian was shocked that she was possibly having nightmares because of him. He wondered what she was dreaming about, and decided that now would be as good as chance as any to find out. Sebastian sat down on the bed and placed his palm over Damon's eyes, his own eyes glowing pink.

* * *

><p>Sebastian found himself in a dark room. Cages littered the floor and the smell of blood was thick. He recognized the room, being the same one Ciel had been kept in when they first met.<p>

_Interesting. It seems I will finally learn about her past a bit._

He glanced across the room, only to find no sign of life anywhere. He felt no presences in the room, until the doors opened and a portly man and his companion walked in. The portly man walked over to one of the many cages and kicked it furiously. Sebastian finally noticed a pair of dull blue eyes in the back of the cage. Damon didn't even flinch when the man continued to kick the cage.

"Hurry up an' take dis mutt. She's useless t' us."

The other man stepped forward and the scene began to change. Sebastian scowled, the previous scene revealed nothing to him about her past and he was hoping this one would be different.

He was standing in a forest now. A flash of red flew past him and he followed what could only be Damon. She was hurt and being chased, and she was trapped in a small clearing. Multiple wolves stepped out from behind the trees each taking their turn at attacking her, as she tried her best to fend them off. Somehow she managed to escape them, but she collapsed on the outskirts of a town.

The scene changed on more time, Sebastian beginning to get furious at the lack of information he was getting.

_It's almost as if she knows someone's snooping and she's hiding everything I want to know._

This time, he immediately knew where he was. It was the circus. Damon was hovering above Ciel's room mate, snarling ferociously as the other members tied her to a stake. Sebastian clenched his fists, angry at how they were treating her, until he noticed how he walked past her, not even sending her a glance. He turned back to Damon who was now curled up and shaking in the night air. He realized that she'd been forgotten; by the circus members, by her captors, and by himself.

She stood up suddenly and Sebastian saw the snake that appeared in front of her. The snake attacked her despite the fact that she'd done nothing, and when it did, she began to fight back. Sebastian chuckled at how stubborn she was, even though she was sick, cold, and in pain. Nothing seemed to stop his pup.

_My pup? Since when…_

His thoughts went back to Damon when Snake left and she began shaking violently. He noticed she'd stopped and pulled the stake out of the ground, before making her way to the tent where he'd been hurt by Will. Sebastian followed, shocked that she would go through so much trouble just to find him when she smelled his blood. He was even more surprised when she turned away from the tent and made her way to where he and Beast were.

_So this is when she saw me. Why she got so angry though, is beyond me._

Almost as if she heard his thoughts, the scene in front of him changed back to the forest. It showed her in her human form, but with ears and tail out. She was speaking with a young man, with black and silver streaked hair, tail, and ears.

He was right behind Damon in an instant, whispering something to her. She stiffened and began to squirm, but the man held her arm behind her back, the other slowly moving up her shirt.

Sebastian swiftly attacked the man, through some unseen rage, but made no contact and the man only continued further. Damon had no control over the situation and her body began to respond to what was happening, pleasing the man, but infuriating Sebastian. He finally understood.

_This is what she felt like when she saw me. Only able to watch; unable to stop what was happening. Damn it, I feel like such an idiot._

* * *

><p>The scene blacked out and Sebastian was standing in the dark. He assumed the nightmares were over and was turning around, about to leave, when Damon appeared not two inches from his face.<p>

"Do you get it now? Are you satisfied with what you saw?"

_So she did know I was here._

"I would be, if I was able to get any information out of it."

"Oh, but you did. You understand what it feels like, being the one on the outside looking in. You finally realize that not everyone's life is full of shits and giggles, but there's one thing you haven't figured out yet."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

He smirked at her, but she smirked even wider, before leaning in and closing the gap between their bodies. Her hand slid up his arm, while the other slid down his side. She leaned her mouth closer to his face, nibbling his ear slightly, before whispering in his ear seductively.

"_I will never be tamed."_

Next thing he knows, he's back on his bed and Damon's sleeping peacefully with a grin on her face.

_You demented little hell hound._


	12. Chapter 11

**I'm sure many of you will** **be pleased with this one**, **so please review and tell me how it is ^^ and trust me when I say the next chapter may have a twist.**

**WARNING! gore and cursing as well as unexpected events ;P**

* * *

><p><em>Mmmm…I smell…milk, mushrooms, pork, wine, apples, and…is that yogurt?<em>

I sat up immediately, ignoring the pain that traveled through my body, and followed the smell to the kitchen. No one was there, so I grabbed a plate, loaded it with food, and began walking around the manor. I could care less that I was hardly wearing anything, but I knew that if Sebastian found me like this, he would kill me.

_Not that he won't for what happened earlier._

I chuckled lightly as I went and stole one of Sebastian's butler outfits, before continuing my trek around the mansion with my monstrous plate of food. I still had a pretty high fever, but food was my top priority at the moment. Just then, I walked into the main hall and spotted Ciel and Sebastian talking to Soma. Then…zoom! They're out the door. I walked over to Soma and patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Soma. We'll be back before you know it."

I put my empty plate in his hands and became a wolf, running after them.

* * *

><p>"This is his mansion?"<p>

"Yes."

"Do you sense the missing children?"

"Hm…I smell most of them and no blood, so they must be safe!"

Ciel and Sebastian turned around and saw me sitting on the snow, tail wagging with a big grin on my face.

"Yo! Didn't think I'd let you leave me behind did you?"

"Actually…"

"Now, now, Sebastian. Still mad about before."

He twitched slightly before escorting Ciel towards the door. Low and behold, Joker opened it.

"Welcome, Earl Phantomhive. We've been expecting you. Please, come inside."

I closed the door, now human, and followed them as the candles lit showing the litter of dolls around the room. We headed up the stairs after Joker who began laughing.

"Well, they do say not to judge a book by their cover. You're a great example of that. The queen's watchdog and the evil nobleman. That's some hardship, Smile."

"My name is Earl Ciel Phantomhive. A mere servant should not speak so formally with me."

"Of course. You are a nobleman after all."

"It could be worse Joker. If Ciel's got the wrong cover, I must have all the wrong pages."

He looked surprised that I even knew his name and a bit confused at my book reference, but regained his serious face when we reached a door.

"We've prepare dinner for you. Right this way."

He led us to a dining room, pulling out Ciel's seat, before announcing our arrival to some man in a wheelchair. Couldn't tell much from the guy since he had bandages all over his face, but I could smell the scent of blood on his clothes. My eyes flashed yellow for a split second as Baron Kelvin had the food brought out. Sebastian took Ciel's wine to test for poison, but Ciel didn't seem to care.

"I have no intention of touching food served by a rat, so there was no need to taste for poison. Besides, those children-"

"Are not the children from the police info. It seems as thought there are more victims than we thought."

"But their appear-"

He was cut off as the baron asked for Joker to prepare 'that' for him. Joker tried to argue, but did as he was told, bringing out children and began putting on a show. I leaned over to Ciel and whispered to him quickly.

"I smell an animal of some sort, some sort of cleaner, and blood. I have a bad feeling about this, _Master_."

He glared at me, grabbing my butler tie and pulling me closer to him.

"Listen. Keep your mouth shut, watch the baron, and don't do _anything _unless ordered to. Understand, Damon?"

"As you wish."

I bit my tongue trying to keep from retorting, as I watched the baron clap excitedly.

"First we have a tightrope walker."

A young girl began to walk across the line, but quickly lost her balance and fell, dead on impact. Ciel was shocked, Sebastian looked…confused, Joker was trying not to lose it, and the baron was laughing like an idiot. I mumbled an 'I told you so' when Joker brought out a lion, who mangled the child before it.

The baron was having a grand ol' time and I tried not to lose control. The blood mixed with the lion's scent was tugging at the flimsy string that had my instincts locked away, and I was barely hanging on to my self control. Right when the knife thrower came up, Ciel had had enough, ordering Sebastian to stop the knife. Turns out the girl who was about to die was on the list of kidnapped children. The baron was upset that Ciel didn't enjoy the show and ordered Joker to clean it up.

"I shall put a stop to this. I have no desire at all to sit with someone who is worse than an animal. This will be enough for a report to the queen."

Ciel pulled out a gun to shoot the baron. Joker had a sword hidden in that cane of his, and was pointing it at Ciel. Sebastian had the knife from earlier across Jokers throat. I just stood back, knowing that this situation was practically handling itself. Sure enough, Joker lowered his sword and stayed with Sebastian as Ciel interrogated the baron.

"You want the children? They're in the basement. I can take you there immediately! Besides, I have somethin' to show you there."

We all headed down and stopped at a door. When it was opened, the scene before us was the same as it had been years ago. Cages with children, an alter, a pentagram drawn on the floor. Ciel began reliving his past as did I. The man was mad, and it wouldn't take long before I lost it as well.

_BANG!_

The baron was shot, Ciel trembling, angry beyond belief. The blood hit me like a train and I lost it just as Joker escaped Sebastian's grasp. I stood above the baron, teeth shining, panting hard, just begging Ciel to let me have him. Joker looked at me shocked after his arm was severed by Sebastian.

"Please…If you're going to kill me, do it like that day. The same as everyone else."

"The same as them?"

Ciel stomped his face into the ground as Sebastian smiled, pleased. I just shook with excitement, waiting for my turn.

"Kneel down like a worm then and beg the demon to do it."

Ciel pointed the gun at the man's head and Joker pleaded from across the room.

"Please don't! He saved us! Everyone abandoned us and he saved us from starvation! Many of our family are still at the workhouse. If he dies, we can't live on."

I chuckled menacingly and made my way over to him. He took a step back, probably fearing for his life more than the baron's.

"That's it? He only saved you from starvation and you're willing to die for this man?…Pathetic. My whole pack tried to kill me for what I was. I was left just like you and you know what? I survived all on my own. I didn't need to kidnap children for meals. I didn't need to beg at some man's feet to get to where I am now.

You listened to _this _sack of meat to survive? You sacrificed others to survive? Che, I _killed _others to survive. I took _beatings _everyday to survive. You see? There are two types of people in this crappy piece of society: those who steal and those who are stolen from. You think you're life was shit? Well take a look at mine and realize that you're one of those people who are stolen from and I'm one that steals."

Joker paled when I changed back to my human form and removed the top half of my butler uniform, revealing over half the scars I had criss-crossing my back and chest. Then he began laughing.

"You're right! But you will also be stolen from because the circus members are paying a visit to your manor right now. You know why we haven't been caught stealing those children? It's because we killed every witness!"

Ciel explained something about the employees while I made my way to Sebastian. He looked at me, none too pleased with how I just stripped and flicked me on the forehead.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"For being indecent."

I sighed, my energy from before slowly depleting thanks to my fever going up and me still being full from the diner I had. Sure, I wanted to tear that guy apart limb from limb, but I could only hold so much energy when I'm not feeling well. A cold hand touched my forehead and I glanced up at Sebastian's scowling face.

"Young Master. We really should return to the manor soon. Damon isn't quite a hundred percent and has risen her fever."

He was about to answer when the door opened and Doc walked in. Not only can he walk, but he also came up with the idea of using human bones to make the artificial limbs. Normally, I wouldn't care and technically I didn't. I was a demon from hell, what would you expect? I began to care though, when the man placed one of the girls on the alter and attacked her. I immediately flashed back to when I was first summoned.

* * *

><p>I didn't quite understand how it happened. I was in hell, then the sweet smell of blood wafted from seemingly nowhere and pulled me towards its source. I was in a room full of cages and men wearing black cloaks and masks. The moment they spotted my true form, chants were muttered and I was being bound. My true form quickly dissolved into nothing, due to so many speaking the imprisoning chant. I was chained quickly and beaten within an inch of my life.<p>

They thought that if they could summon a lesser demon and sacrifice it, a much larger one would appear. So, I was quickly strapped onto the table and 'killed'. The only problem was that I couldn't be killed my mere humans. So when nothing happened, they simply threw me in a cage for their next chance. I escaped countless times, but they had every exit blocked by the stupid enchantments. I was 'killed' every month. And ever month I wished to be freed. No one ever came and I realized no one would _ever _come. I put up walls that not a soul could break down. I lived merely for the sake of living and stopped all thoughts, emotions, everything. I only listened to instincts and that is all that has kept me alive. That has made me who I am. That has made me "Untamed".

* * *

><p>"Damon. Are you afraid?"<p>

A hand brushed the side of my face before reaching to the back of my head and pulling me forward to meet magenta colored eyes. They stared at me and I simply stared back.

"Will you call my name, Damon?"

He smirked as he leaned downward, nose brushing my own, breathing his hot breath across my already flushed face. The scent of blood was heavy, Ciel rested against Sebastian's shoulder, and the voices had ceased, but none of that mattered to me. All that mattered was the two magenta eyes that stared into my own.

"Sebastian."

A simple name and our lips crashed into one another. His tongue demanded entry as he licked my bottom lip, and I gave it willingly. We fought for dominance in each other's mouths until we finally broke apart, breathing in short gasps. He smirked and brushed my hair back, as fire raged throughout the room. Then everything began to blur as heat and blackness filled my vision.


	13. Chapter 12

**Here's the next chapter! I apologize if the ending's a bit depressing, but other than that I hope you enjoy. It's more of a filler chapter though. I needed something to put before the whole 'mansion murders' part. please review too ^^**

* * *

><p>A young boy with blue-black hair slowly stepped out of a carriage. An elegant butler followed, carrying a large suitcase and another sleeping young butler as he and his master walked onto the train station platform. Various men and woman were climbing aboard the train after handing off their luggage, paying no head to the odd group as they headed towards the first class. A young light haired girl, carrying a small basket full of oranges, stopped them just when they were about to board.<p>

"Excuse me sir, would you like to buy an orange? It's only a penny."

The boy, Ciel Phantomhive, gave the girl a bored expression before ordering his butler to buy the orange. Sebastian put down the suitcase, adjusting the young butler on his back, and pulled out the desired money before boarding the train.

Sebastian laid the sick, exhausted Damon on the seat as he put the luggage on the rack.

"I apologize, but due to our sudden departure Damon and I will be in first class because the third class seats were booked out."

"I don't really care."

The train departed and the ride was a quiet one, broken only by Damon's occasional murmur. Sebastian finally broke the silence with a question that had been on his mind, since Ciel ordered him to get the train tickets, as he began peeling the orange.

"Why go to the workhouse that they were brought up in?"

Ciel was a bit taken aback by the question, but quickly composed himself and answered logically.

"Well, you cannot run a workhouse without a patron. You need a new one. Since Earl Barton is close by, I'm sure he won't refuse that donation. Therefore, there is no harm in introducing myself."

"Are you showing sympathy?"

A chuckle interrupted before Ciel could answer and they both turned to Damon, who was sleep talking.

"Ahaha…Ciel being nice?…Not even…in my…dreams…"

Ciel's eye twitched while Sebastian smirked and wiped a bead of sweat from the side of her face.

"Che, cleaning up the mess is my job. There's no need to sacrifice the public over the selfish actions of the underground."

"Why sacrifice those children then?"

Ciel sighed gently as he removed his glove and took part of the orange.

"I've seen things like those children before. When they became that way, there was no turning back."

"So they would be happier in death? How arrogant."

"Is there a non-arrogant that even exists?"

"Not that I've met."

Ciel licked his fingers, savoring the citrus juices.

"Humans are weak, especially children. How much strength would they need to come back from something like that? Back then I summoned you so I had the power to come back. At the Kelvin manor, the only demon _was_ you…and you are mine. I'm arrogant, but not so much that I'd help someone just to brag about it."

Sebastian smirked, but looked over at Damon when she began whimpering. Her face was scrunched up and her ears and tail had come out. Her ears were laid back and her tail wrapped around her shaking form.

"Sebastian, what is going on? The train will be arriving soon and if the passengers see this-"

"I know, but I have no clue what's going on. I assume it could be a nightmare, but if I try to do anything about it while she's sick…"

Ciel rubbed his forehead angrily, willing to wait it through until the train began slowing down.

"Sebastian, I don't care what you have to do, do it now!"

"But sir-"

"That's an order!"

Sebastian glared at Ciel, who flinched at seeing his butler actually get angry at _him_, before he laid his ungloved palm against her burning forehead. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, as he forced past her mental barriers into her mind. Damon's ears and tail disappeared not seconds later, and Sebastian snapped his eyes open. Ciel thought that was it; thinking that Sebastian was worried over nothing, but when Sebastian scowled and grabbed Damon's face, Ciel began to wonder whether his decision was right.

"W-What's wrong?"

Sebastian ignored him as he checked her pulse and her temperature.

_Nothing's wrong? Impossible, I distinctly felt it when I forced my way in. Something's changed, but why can't I find it?_

He slowly relaxed as he convinced himself that nothing had happened. The train had stopped and he grabbed the luggage and Damon.

"Sebastian, what happened?"

He looked at his master with a slight glare, still not quite over the fact that he was ordered to do something so risky.

"When I forced my way into her mind in order to hide her demon qualities, I distinctly felt something…_break_, for lack of better terms. I'm beginning to think I imagined it, because I have not found anything wrong with her. Her temperature's the same and her heart rate hasn't changed, but I guess we won't know for sure until she gets over her fever enough to awaken."

Ciel nodded silently and they managed to hitch a ride to the workhouse. When they reached the top of the hill that the workhouse should be at, Ciel was shocked to find the place in ruins. It had obviously been uninhabited for quite a long time, as pointed out by Sebastian, but Ciel burst into sudden laughter. Sebastian was surprised when Ciel began to rant about how the circus people were all protecting a place that never existed.

"…And I'm the same. I'm also full of the same contents as them. This is what a human is! I'm a human being Sebastian!"

"Yes you are. You're not the same as demons who are revolting and possess a complex evil intent."

The dark blue ribbon on Ciel's hat was blown off, but Sebastian let it fly away as he thought about the dirty humans.

_Telling lies, desperately struggling, kicking each other down, stealing the stolen, while repeating the reasons, and even so, you aim for the horizon past the hills. I suppose that's why humans are so interesting._

* * *

><p>Both master and servant returned to discover a good chunk of the mansion in complete ruins. Damon was placed in another room due to the extent of the damages, and Sebastian began changing Ciel as Lizzy came in.<p>

"I apologize miss, but because of our servant's blunders, the young master's wardrobe was damaged and the only suits we have are the few we brought from London."

"What? But I wanted to get all dressed up and go for a boat ride…"

Sebastian poked his head out from behind the changing screen to apologize further, but Lizzy interrupted.

"I know! If there are none, we can just make some! Now's the perfect time, let's do it Ciel!"

When Ciel didn't respond, she broke him out of his stupor and began complaining about him not listening. He quickly remedied the situation by offering to buy her a new Easter dress while Sebastian led them to where they could eat their breakfast. The two of them sat down while Sebastian served their tea when Lizzy spoke up.

"Sebastian? Where's Damon? I don't see him around."

"Damon is currently resting after catching a cold on our trip. His fever has gone down though and he should be waking up soon. I shall check up on him as soon as you two are comfortable."

Ciel took a sip of his tea as Lizzy looked upset. Placing his tea cup down, Ciel sighed and waved to the door.

"Go check up on him. We'll probably need him to get fitted for a more appropriate butler uniform as well. Unless you like having him wear yours."

"Yes, My Lord."

Sebastian walked to Damon's room, not in too much of a hurry. She'd just gotten over her fever this morning and Sebastian still hadn't found anything wrong with her when he changed her into a large night shirt. A crash sounded from down the hall and he was outside of her door in an instant.

_I don't know why I'm so worried about her. Wait…yeah I do. She'll surely be pissed about that kiss from before, and I _really_ want to see what kind of expression I can get out of her this time. That mutt's just so fun to tease._

A loud thud was heard from the other side of the door and Sebastian decided that now would be as good as time as any to enter the room. When he opened the door, Damon was standing near the window; glass from a lamp scattered on the floor and the nightstand flipped on it's side. Her ears and tail were out and one ear twitched, turning to the direction of the door.

"Who's there?"

Sebastian just smirked and stayed silent, thinking that if she didn't want to turn around and look, he wouldn't make a sound. Damon visibly shook, before changing and tackling Sebastian, mouth biting onto his arm hard and growling.

"Are you that happy to see me, Damon?"

The growling stopped and she let go of his arm, shocked.

"S-Sebastian? I-Is that you?"

Sebastian was slightly confused at why she didn't recognize him, but thought that it was just because of her cold.

"Of course…Is there something wrong, Damon?"

She had gone quiet and got off him, changing back in the process. She backed up further, hiding her face by turning around, that's when Sebastian knew something was wrong.

* * *

><p>"Damon."<p>

His tone was serious, but I wouldn't tell him no matter what. Just then, I smelled a new scent heading in this direction, mixing with the smell of burnt rubble.

"Sebastian, what happened to the mansion, and do we have a guest coming?"

"The east end of the mansion, including your room and the master's wardrobe room, was destroyed by those incompetent fools while we were gone. As for the guest, Lizzy called a tailor so Ciel had something more to wear. I assume you can smell her better than me, which explains how you know. Oh, and Ciel would like for you to get dressed so Miss Hopkins can fit you for a butler uniform…You're avoiding the topic."

I looked away, trying to find another distraction.

"What clothes do I wear today?"

Sebastian sighed and got up, heading to the door.

"I'll fetch you something from my room. After that, you need to help me move some lumber for the repairs of the mansion."

I nodded and got dressed when he returned with my clothes, but I began to have a problem with the buttons. Hands grabbed my own and removed them, as Sebastian buttoned up my uniform and straightened my tie.

"I swear, you're getting more and more like those three idiots. Clumsy as ever."

"I-I never asked for your help you know!"

He chuckled and held the door open for me, before giving me the lumber to take with him to where the repairs were happening. We picked them up easily and began walking when Sebastian stopped to speak with the guest that'd just walked in.

"Miss Hopkins, I believe I've told you before that merchants are suppose to come in through the back door."

"So you've finally appeared, Mr. Stiff."

I smirked at his nickname, but shivered when he addressed me harshly. He'd seen my smirk.

"_Damon_, let us continue. The master is waiting for you in the drawing room. Mey-Rin, please escort her."

We headed off and quickly put the lumber away, before making our way to the drawing room. I had turned one of the corners a bit to sharp and hit my shoulder, but continued on, not noticing Sebastian looking at me from over his shoulder. We met up with Miss Hopkins and Sebastian opened the door for her to the drawing room, where she and Lizzy hit it off well and she spoke to Ciel.

"The Earl is still an adorable boy as always. It's amazing."

I snickered at the comment, turning away as Ciel glared a hole through my head. Sebastian got straight to business, despite the awkward tension that had grown in the room between Ciel and I.

"Please tailor some suits for the young master today. We also need an outfit for him to wear on Easter, a matching dress for Lady Elizabeth, and some butler uniforms for my assistant, Damon."

I bowed in her direction and Lady Elizabeth began speaking about how she wanted her dress. There was a quick movement of cloth and Lizzy squealed about Miss Hopkins showing her legs, while I just stared. Ciel had obviously been zoning out as Miss Hopkins monologued about styles and measurements. I couldn't help but make a snide comment when he snapped out of it.

"You should just take a picture of her legs, it'll last longer, _Master_."

He growled and threw his coat at me, it landing over my head, before he started getting measured. Nina, as Lizzy referred to her as, said something about Ciel in an evening dress which caught my full attention.

"I regret that I didn't get to see you in that dress. I heard rumors of twin tails…"

I heard Sebastian laughing and leaned over to him.

"Ciel wore a dress?"

"Don't you remember Damon? It was at the Viscount's party."

"Ugh, I hate that man. He could've raped me while I was out."

I shivered and didn't notice Sebastian twitch at my comment. Just then, Nina finished measuring him and began freaking out about the different designs she had going through her head. Sebastian decided to put in his own ideas, though roughly ticking off Nina.

"This is why I don't like Mr. Stiff. Haven't you ever heard the saying 'you can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs'?"

"'A wise man does not need advice and a fool won't take it'. Isn't that right, Sebastian, Miss Hopkins?"

They all turned to me as I smiled innocently. Feet scuffled on the floor and the door was slammed shut, leaving Miss Hopkins and I alone.

"So you're Damon?"

"Yes ma'am."

She came over to me and I could feel her look me up and down. She ordered me to take off the outer layers of my borrowed uniform and she began to measure me. After a few moments, she 'hm'-ed to herself questioningly.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yes, these measurements…You wouldn't happen to be a woman would you?"

"I am, but I am different from any woman you ever met I'm sure. Any, even slightly feminine clothes you try to stick me in will be completely destroyed. So I suggest you keep this secret to yourself, seeing how only you, Sebastian, and Ciel know."

"Ah~ It's great to meet another woman who isn't afraid to speak her thoughts and challenge the rules of men!~ You may return with the rest as soon as the fittings are done."

I bowed and replaced my jacket before following Sebastian's scent to one of the untouched rooms. Sebastian was preparing tea when he spotted me come in.

"Damon, perfect timing. Could you please serve the young master and Lady Elizabeth while I see to the repairs for a minute?"

I nodded and he left in a flash, as I made my way over to the tea set. I bumped into Ciel's chair, apologized, and found the cart with the tea. I grabbed the pot and slowly made my way to their table, before I spoke.

"Can you hand me your glass, Lady Elizabeth?"

"Um, sure Damon."

I held out my hand and could practically feel Ciel staring at me, as I carefully poured the tea. I guessed how full the cup was by the weight of it, before placing it on the table. I turned to where Ciel sat and held out my hand.

"Could you hand me your cup, _Master_?"

"No. You get it."

I grit my teeth, but used the sound of his voice to guess where the cup was. I was close enough to brush the handle and grabbed the cup before pouring the tea. I heard Ciel take a breath to say something, but he was interrupted when Miss Hopkins came in the room announcing that it was time for the fitting.

We all made our way to the room, Sebastian had returned from where ever he went, and Ciel was dressed up.

"Ciel! You look so cute!"

"Is that so?"

I heard the change in his tone, right before I heard Nina yell and rip some sort of cloth. I assumed that she had torn his shirt and chuckled lightly, knowing he was probably embarrassed.

"Ciel, what's wrong?"

"Ah, it's nothing. I just got caught on one of the pins."

_He's lying…but why? Is he hiding something?_

I ignored what was going on, knowing that whatever it was, Sebastian would take care of it. Then, it seemed that Miss Hopkins wanted to take some nude measurements. I didn't move, just stood beside Lizzy 'watching' what was going on. After various…position changes Ciel asked Lizzy to look away. Sebastian went to get Ciel's shirt and was about to ask me something when the door slammed open.

"Hey Ciel! Why did you return to the main house without telling me?"

Soma and Agni had arrived. A quick rustle of clothe and a harsh wind blew past as Sebastian clothed Ciel. They all began talking at once and I felt Soma tackle me in a hug. I was slightly taken aback, because they had brought in curry and it was affecting my sense of smell, causing me to fall backwards.

"Ah! Uhmar! I'm sorry! I didn't think you would fall!"

I sat up and smiled at him.

"No, it is my fault for not expecting you to hug me. Agni, let us go to the dining hall at once! This lady _must _eat my curry!"

He got off me and we all headed to another room, but I was pulled aside by Ciel.

"Yes?"

"You. What happened to you?"

"What ever do you mean?"

"You know what I mean! You can't see…can you?"

I sighed, knowing that someone was going to find out sooner or later.

"You're correct. The only reason I've been getting around so well in my demon senses."

"That explains why you asked for our cups and why they weren't filled completely. It also explains why you didn't react to Miss Hopkins earlier and why you didn't move to help me."

"Help you do what? I knew you were hiding something, but I didn't know what."

"I-It doesn't matter. It's a scar from long ago."

I knew he wanted to drop that subject, so I did until he spoke up again.

"How long?"

"Excuse me?"

"How long have you been unable to see?"

"Since I woke up in the room. I had a horrible time finding the door, mind you."

"Does Sebastian know?"

I paused, wishing he hadn't asked that question or that he would drop it, but I knew he wouldn't.

"No. I've been trying to hide it, but he's getting suspicious and he'll probably confront me about it soon. Don't tell him, though."

"Why not? I think he deserves to know…even if it was my fault."

He'd whispered the last part. I still heard him, but thought he had enough burdens and didn't push it.

"I don't want him to know because…although it may have been your order, he would still blame himself. And Ciel?…It's not your fault either. It was my own carelessness, so don't you dare pity me or go around beating yourself up about it. Got it?"

I guessed that he nodded, since he stumbled out a 'yes' a few seconds later. I ruffled his hair and told him I was going to go to bed. He told me that was fine and that he'd tell the others, and away I went; thinking about how Sebastian would react when he discovered that what he'd done had made me blind.

_He'll probably kill me for not telling him, and he'll most likely get upset about the whole thing…Yeah right. It's Sebastian. He probably doesn't care. It's not like he's ever cared. No one does._


	14. Chapter 13

__**And into the murders we go! It's so hard to write this when Damon's blind...Oh well ^^ please review! That would be nice~  
><strong>

_**Italic Bold-flashback**_

* * *

><p>I swear I heard the door open, but I didn't feel a presence nearby so I shrugged it off and tried to go back to sleep. Then, I felt it, enormous amounts of rage. Being a wolf, I was naturally a light sleeper, prepared for anything or anyone. This was one of those times; I sat up fast and immediately let my senses travel over the room. No sounds and no smells, but someone was there.<p>

"Come out! I know you're here!"

_If only I could see!_

"If you know I'm here, why are you acting like a cornered animal, Damon?"

"God damn it, Sebastian! Don't do that! You know better than to screw with my sleep."

I felt the bed sink down and guessed that he had sat near the edge. He voice seemed to echo across the room and it was hard to pinpoint where he was exactly, so I turned my head towards where the bed sank. I hoped it was dark enough that he wouldn't be able to get a good look at my eyes which had dulled quite a bit, according to Ciel. But one couldn't be so sure when they're blind.

"Damon, you've been hiding something from me. Mind telling me what? Before I am forced to find out myself."

"All right! You caught me. You see…I didn't want to tell you, but…I went out for a hunt the other day and…got blood on the carpet. There! I said it!"

I heard his chuckle revert off the walls and it soon turned into a full on laugh. I shivered.

_He's pissed. I can feel in rolling off of him in waves…Did he find out?_

All of a sudden, it hit me. The bed wasn't shaking from his laughter. He's not sitting on the bed, which means I've been staring at nothing. He knows.

"What's wrong Damon? You finally figured it out?"

His hot breath blew across my ear and all I could think about was that he knew and he was pissed. If I've learned anything in my whole life, it was to _not_ piss off a demon, especially a more powerful male.

"L-Look. I-I know you're a little mad…"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, mentally scolding myself for stuttering and acting like a frightened little pup.

"I am more than just a _little _mad, Damon. How long did you think you could hide this from me?"

I felt one of his fingers brush across my eyelids and forced myself to stay where I was, trying my hardest not to flee from his touch.

"I was actually hoping you wouldn't find out…I just didn't want to be left behind again."

A deafening silence coated the room. Neither of us willing to break it. So, I thought back to the many times I had been forgotten. My pack had chased me out and forgotten me. The place I had managed to work at sold me out to my captors for money and greed. I was sent to the Vanel household and left by my captors. Ciel and Sebastian forgot about me at the Druitt's party and at the circus. Just then, Sebastian spoke softly from behind me.

"I wish to tell you something. I feel that, at the circus, it was irresponsible for me to have forgotten you. By leaving you where you were, I allowed you to get sick. If you weren't sick, you wouldn't be in this…predicament."

_Is he trying to…apologize?_

"Where are you?"

I reached my hand out, searching for any part of him that will allow me to speak to him face to face. A gloved hand grabbed mine and I slowly traced it up, over taunt arm muscles and a strong, broad shoulder until my hand found his face. I brought my other hand up and began tracing his facial features; silky hair, thin eyebrows, sharp nose, soft lips. I began to miss seeing his smug grin and his eye twitching in anger every time I teased him. I could practically envision him looking at me confused as I pulled his face closer, touching his forehead with mine and closing my eyes.

"Demons aren't supposed to apologize, you know. Maybe that's why you do such a bad job at it…but, thank you Sebastian. I actually miss seeing you getting all pissed off at me. I hope we can find a way to fix this…and one more thing…"

I leaned in even closer, staring sight-lessly into his eyes until I head butted him.

"Don't think I forgot about what happened. It was rude of you to take advantage of me in my weakened state and do what you did. Besides, I won't be collared by one kiss. Goodnight, Sebastian."

I heard him sigh and open the door, but fell asleep before I could hear his last words.

"Goodnight, my naughty little pup."

* * *

><p>I awoke later in the morning than I normally would've. I guessed that Sebastian let me sleep in, so I just headed down to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Mey-Rin was whining about the weather while Bard was peeling something. They greeted me politely when I walked in yawning and I just waved, before searching for fruit or something. I had just found a banana and a…pineapple of all things, when the door was destroyed and two figures waltzed in.<p>

"Is Earl Phantomhive in?"

His voice sounded flashy and young, while the second person didn't say a word. I distinctly heard the _clang_ of metal and assumed he had a weapon of some sort (possibly a sword) with him, putting Mey-Rin, Bard, and I on high alert.

"Who the hell are you?"

"What? You'll play with me?"

I heard wind whistle sharply through the air further in front of me and heard someone dive to the ground. I was mentally panicking, not knowing what exactly was happening _really _had its downsides. I heard Bard yell a bit to my right, just before gun shots echoed across the room, breaking china.

_Crap, Sebastian's really gonna have my head for this!_

"Wow! Double guns are so cool~!"

I guessed that Mey-Rin had the guns, but even I knew she was at a disadvantage against a sword. I heard Bard get off the floor and I decided that I should help somehow. Bard swung what I was guessing was the kitchen knife he was using on the food earlier, but judging by the noise, he missed and Mey-Rin was down. Blind or not, I grabbed my pineapple and tossed the banana peel to where I was guessing the man would end up at, before jumping to cover Bard's back. I felt Bard go to turn, but shoved him down and held the pineapple up to shield the side of my face as the intruder tried to kill me. I heard a squish sound, and metal on metal. Pineapple juice and something else splattered on my cheek and a familiar scent filled my nostrils.

"It's a custard choux cream made from the eggs of Phantomhive's own poultry. Please, take a bite."

"Che, you're lucky I don't take a bit of you for me nearly losing my head."

I heard the second unfamiliar guy help Mey-Rin while the first put his sword away. Then, Bard began to yell.

"Hey! What the hell are these guys?"

"That's right, we haven't met you guys before. My name is Charles Grey."

"I'm Charles Phipps."

"We're codenamed 'Double Charles'. We are her majesty the queen's private secretarial officers and butlers. Nice to meet you, and today we are here to deliver a letter to the Earl."

I sighed and began searching for something to wipe off the mess on my face, when a cloth touched my cheek.

"Really Damon, you just get into trouble all the time, don't you?"

"I beg to differ Sebastian. It seems trouble has a way of finding me."

Just then, I heard someone slip and fall to the ground. I heard a few snickers and glanced over my shoulder to smell the young, flashy man and my banana.

_Whoops. I knew I was forgetting something._

* * *

><p>After discussing the contents of the letter, Ciel looked displeased. He rose and went to the window, looking out at the two as they left.<p>

"Sebastian, send out the invitations and then contact Lau and Undertaker as well."

"Of course."

"Those two really have my nose itching. Something is definitely going to happen at this party of yours."

"Doesn't something always happen, Damon?"

He smirked that damn smile of his and we went about preparing for the party.

* * *

><p>Two weeks passed by fairly quickly and I had been making secret visits to Undertakers; not just because of the biscuits mind you, but because he seemed to have knowledge about getting my eyesight back.<p>

"_**Hehehe~ It's nice to see you again pup~! Although I see you've become blind sighted~ hehehe"**_

"_**Very funny Undertaker. Actually I was hoping you could help me out with that. You know what happened, of course."**_

"_**Yes. Quite a tragedy for you I'm sure.~ I might have the information you seek, but it comes with a price!~"**_

"_**Okay. I have a sort one and a long one, which would you prefer?"**_

"_**Oh!~ I'll pick the short one first~ hehe"**_

"_**Sure thing. 'Then there was an undertaker who signed all his letters with 'Eventually yours'."**_

"_**Ahahaha! I see!~As you wish, I will provide you with what you seek…There are three ways to get your eyesight back: one extremely painful, one potentially deadly for your kind, and one you may regret."**_

_**I waited for him to explain, but he just sat on his coffin.**_

"_**You want the other joke, don't you."**_

"_**Of course~"**_

"_**A woman went to a funeral home to visit her husband's body before the funeral. She saw him laid out in the casket in a brown suit and remembered that he always hated brown. So, she told the undertaker, apologizing for the hassle, but they agreed to put him in the blue suit. She left, but went back when she realized she'd forgotten something. Just when she entered the door , she heard the undertaker yell out: 'Hey John, switch the heads in casket 3 and 5!'"**_

_**Undertaker started laughing so hard, I swear I heard the sign outside break. When he finally settled down, he told me to wait a minute and left before coming back and handing me a book. It was old with a worn, leather cover and was small enough to fit in my coat pocket. Then, I realized something.**_

"_**How will this help me? I'm blind, remember!"**_

"_**Hehehe~ I'm sure you'll figure something out~"**_

_That damn Undertaker._

I couldn't help but pull it out while I was standing near the back of the dining room, trying to guess at what it had to say. Sebastian walked over to me and I quickly hid the book before he placed a tray in my hands. I heard the sloshing of liquid and assumed that it had a glass of wine.

"Take this over to our lonely guest near the back, about fifteen steps to your right. There should be no one over there for now, so you have an open path. I also suggest you sit with him and keep him company until the young master makes his way over there."

"You're such a slave driver…making a blind woman serve wine…"

I did as he instructed and made my way over to the man who smelled of ink and paper. He must be a writer of sorts, but I had no idea why he would be invited to such an extravagant party unless Ciel was planning something.

"Excuse me sir, but would you like some wine and possibly some company?"

"Uh, um sure. Thank you."

He took the glass and I held the tray next to my side before using my empty hand to search for the chair on his right. I felt his gaze on me as I took my seat, but before he could ask, I answered.

"Yes, I am blind. I just became so recently. It takes some getting use to, but my other senses were high to begin with so it isn't too bad."

"Oh, I see. Are you a servant here, Mr. um…"

"Just call me Damon, and I am an assistant butler under Sebastian; the black haired one over…there."

I pointed to where I could barely smell him and the man next to me seemed surprised.

"I told you, my other senses are quite…extraordinary. For instance, I can tell you are a writer and not quite top class. I'm guessing middle class, possibly."

"How can you tell?"

"I can smell the ink and paper, as well as the small amount of cologne you use; which I believe I smelled when I was walking through town the other day. It's a very common brand. That, and the fact that you are sitting here and not trying to sneak your way into a business deal."

I chuckled lightly, trying to ease the poor guys up. He was way to tense, which only got worse when Ciel finally joined us.

"Earl!"

"Are you enjoying yourself with my butler? I hope he's making you comfortable."

"Y-Y-Yes! He is a very interesting character!"

"Please sit down, Mr. Wordsmith."

"I-I'm not really worthy of being called 'wordsmith' yet…Please, just call me Arthur."

"Why? Do you dislike it? 'Wordsmith' that is."

I sighed at Ciel's attempt to calm the man down. He was obviously teasing the poor guy. They started talking about one of Arthur's works that was in the paper. I always did like mystery novels, when I could steel them away and hide them from my captors. My favorite so far, was _A Study in Scarlet_, and I couldn't help but wish I had been able to read Arthur's story. It must have been really good, if it got Ciel's attention. I pulled out the book Undertaker had given me and brushed my fingers over the cover, searching for at least a title, but to no avail.

A shiver up my spine alerted me that someone was watching us. I got up, replacing the book, and headed towards Sebastian's scent. I was maybe halfway across the room, when someone shouted.

"I told you to please stop! To have you touching me with your disgusting hands…I can't take it anymore!"

I reacted quickly by making my way over there to stop this before it got out of hand. Alcohol and perfume mixed and I knew he was getting too close to the lady for comfort.

"You insolent jerk! Have some shame!"

_SMACK!_

I had intervened, getting slapped across the face while the drunkard fell to the floor. He seemed to not care that I had taken the slap for him, as oppose to the lady who began apologizing profusely.

"Why you…Like I'll let you say that to me!"

He swung the cup of beer over me to soak the lady, but Ciel became a gentleman at the proper moment, and took care of the situation while covered in beer. Just then, I sensed a murderous intent.

"You old pervert! Don't touch my woman so…easily!"

Something large whistled through the air, just off target enough to be aimed at me. I only knew it was coming at me, because of the gasps and the sound when whatever it was hit Sebastian's hand, in front of my face. A pop of a cork later, and the whole room was calmed. I sighed and just stood where I was, instead of crashing into people and causing more problems. Then, something cold touched my burning cheek.

"Can I help you, Miss?"

Who ever she was made no sound, but grabbed onto my arm and dragged me over to one of the couches. I sat down next to Charles Grey and the lady sat on my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck. I heard the chuckling of Lau and felt the stares of the other guests.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, no!~ Ran-Mao just seems to like you~"

Realization finally hit me and a blush rushed up my face when I remembered the last time I'd seen Ran-Mao. The only word that came into my head was 'skimpy'. The other guests laughed at the blush and the face I was currently making, and were interrupted when Ciel announced that he was going to bed. I couldn't exactly follow, so I stayed with everyone else as they played billiards. Ran-Mao moved slightly and, next thing I know, there's a glass pressed against my bottom lip. The sweet smell of wine wafted up my nose and I couldn't help but take the glass from Ran-Mao and finish off the glass.

_I just hope I don't get drunk. That would be awkward for me, Sebastian, and the guests. Oh well! Not my problem~_


	15. Chapter 14

**Sorry it took so long. I had to deal with sick siblings and college, but I hope you like this one ^^ please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p>The clank of dishes echoed throughout the kitchen as Mey-Rin, Bard, Finny, and Sebastian were washing and putting away the dishes. A ring from one of the bells connected to the guest rooms began ringing, but Mey-Rin was afraid to go. Sebastian was more worried about Damon, who had not returned yet, but thought that Master Siemens came first and agreed to go with her to his room.<p>

"Master Georg, did you call?"

Various gagging sounds echoed from the room and Mey-Rin began becoming more and more concerned about what was happening. The commotion brought the other guests and Sebastian decided that now would be the best time to open the door. A swift kick to the door and they all entered the room, where Master Siemens lay dead in his chair. The lady of the group screamed, Mr. Phelps passed out, and Arthur ran forward to confirm the inevitable.

"H-He's dead!"

"What?"

"Oh my…"

"Hehehe! Dead~Dead~Mr. Cranky's dead~"

All eyes turned to Damon who was hanging off Lau's shoulder, giggling like a mad man. He butler coat was hanging off her shoulders, her butler tie hung loosely, and the first few buttons of her shirt were undone, but that didn't stop Mr. Keane from going after her.

"Why you little- How can you be laughing at this? Someone just died and you're sitting here laughing?"

"Now, now. We all know he's a little drunk~ No need to-"

Lau was interrupted when Finny and Bard entered the room, followed by Ciel and Tanaka.

"What's all the racket?"

"Young ma-"

"Ah! Ciel~ Look, Mr. Cranky kicked the bucket~"

Ciel shot a glare at Damon but she ignored it and continued to hang off Lau, rubbing her hand through his hair and cuddling his neck. Sebastian was trying to ignore her and distracted himself by watching Finny and Bard remove the body. Lau had moved to the curtains, explaining that the Yard won't be able to make it and that the guests were practically stuck in the mansion.

"Ne ne~ The murderer is still here~ right Lau? It's like a mystery!"

"Well, then isn't one of us logically the murderer?"

"What? This isn't a joke!"

Lady Diaz brought up the idea of the window being used and Sebastian spoke of the original keys. Eventually, people began accusing one another and claiming their own innocence. Lau calmed them down and everyone began speaking of their alibis, Mr. Keane going first.

"Irene and I were in the billiards room."

Then Charles Grey, followed by Arthur.

"I was in there too."

"So were me and Phelps."

"What were you guys doing?"

Ciel had addressed Lau, Ran Mao, and Damon.

"We were drinking in the lounge with Mr. Woodley. Although, Damon left to use the washroom and met up with us in the hallway on our way here."

"Yup! I was feelin' all woozy~"

Damon didn't understand that she just put herself in jeopardy, but everyone continued with the alibis.

"U-Us servants were cleaning up together!"

Mr. Keane came up with an interesting comment about how no one but Ciel knew what room he was in and he was the other suspect. The idea of insurance came up and Lau suggested confinement for Ciel and Damon. No one was willing to watch over them, since Sebastian and the servants weren't allowed, so Arthur was signed up for the job.

"Sheesh. What an annoying turn of events."

"Yes indeed."

"Sebby~ The chain itches~"

Sebastian sighed, not used to the drunk cuddly Damon. While Ciel was chained to Arthur, Damon had a chain around her neck attached to base of the bed and was apparently going to be sleeping on the floor.

"Damon, what am I going to do with you?"

"At least you don't have to sleep in the same room…That reminds me, Wordsmith?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Don't mention anything about Damon to the others."

"What do you me-"

He was cut off when he spotted Sebastian pulling off Damon's white button up shirt. His face grew bright red and he quickly turned away, but Damon heard him. His arms were pulled from his face and turned to meet with dull blue eyes.

"He's smells like grapes. Sebby I want grapes!"

If it was possible, he grew even more red at the position he was in with Damon pressed against his back, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"No. You're already drunk and you need to get to sleep. Please remove yourself from Mr. Wordsmith so I can finish dressing you."

She let go and stood at the foot of the bed, pouting as Sebastian put on her night clothes. Sebastian looked up at her when he finished, putting her hand on a book.

"Damon, what is this? I found it in your pocket after I finished undressing you."

"Oh! That's Biscuit's book. He's letting me borrow it for my eyes, but I can't read it…big meanie."

Sebastian flicked through the book, eyes widening slightly before pocketing it and turning back to Damon. He went to speak again, when Damon tackled him in a hug.

"Damon?"

"I'm sorry Sebby! I-I didn't mean to, but…I'm scared."

Everyone was shocked at the young butler's actions, as she began shaking and crying.

"What are you afraid of?"

"The dark. It's dark a-and I can't see. I can't trust anything or anyone. I-I don't want you to leave."

He chuckled slightly and patted her head softly.

"I will never leave you Damon. I'll always be there for you when you need me. So get some sleep. Oh, and I'll leave a reminder for you in your coat for tomorrow. Enjoy the rest of your night, Mr. Wordsmith, Damon, and Young Master."

Sebastian left the room and Damon was immediately asleep, curled up on the floor in a pile of pillows and blankets.

* * *

><p>"-mon. -amon. Damon!"<p>

"Ugh, do you have to be so loud? My head is killing me."

I curled further into my cocoon of blankets to block out the sound, as Ciel continued.

"Damon, we don't have time for this. Get dressed quickly. Something's wrong. Sebastian hasn't come to wake me up."

I got dressed as fast as I could, noticing the sound of paper in my coat. I pulled it out and handed it to Ciel.

"What does this say? I found it in my coat pocket."

"I-It's from Sebastian. 'Damon, please make sure the preparations for breakfast are done and that all the guests are properly taken care of. I left some medicine for your hangover on the bedside table next to your uniform. I also trust you to take care of the young master if something were to happen to me. Sebastian."

I took the medicine that was sitting on the bedside table, just as a knock was heard and Tanaka opened the door.

"W-Where is Sebastian?"

I smelled the blood right away and my face grew paler as we ran to the room where Sebastian lay dead, a poker impaling his chest. I had begun shaking as Ciel yelled at his body. Just then, Lau spoke up.

"It was impossible for both, the Earl and Damon to commit this murder right? Things just got interesting."

He smirked while I backed up against the wall, slumping to the floor. No one paid any attention to me, as they began going over the cause of death and why the killer would've attacked him from two angles. The blood was getting to me and as the tension in the room grew higher, I couldn't stay in the room any longer.

"T-Tanaka."

"Yes, Damon?"

"I-I can't be in here any longer. I'm g-going to start on breakfast."

"Of course. I'll let the young master know."

I finished breakfast just as Sebastian suggested and quickly served the guests with Tanaka and Bard's help.

"Sebastian prepared this, correct?"

"Well, yes. He just left me instructions."

"Then why is there an extra plate?"

I recognized the scents of all the guests and realized the Mr. Phelps was still missing. I turned to the door and quickly rushed out, ignoring the comments of me being rude. I made it to Ciel's bedroom in record time, minutes before the others joined me.

"He's not answering the door and it's locked."

"Get out of the way."

I grabbed Finny and Ciel, covering them as Charles Grey destroyed the door mentioning something about dessert. I stayed back, but close enough to hear that he was stabbed by a needle of some sort. I thought back to Lau's needles, but stayed silent as Arthur stated the time of death.

"2:38"

"Rather than discuss this here, why don't we all sort everything out while sitting down? We could all use a cup of tea."

"Indeed. Tanaka, please start on the tea. Damon, escort everyone to the drawing room."

"Certainly."

"As you wish."

* * *

><p>We soon discovered that Sebastian was killed after Mr. Phelps and that he had visited the servants for their various tasks. Lau brought up the idea that Sebastian joined up with someone, while Ciel accused him that he killed Mr. Phelps because he was his business rival. Lau's supposed innocence was proven and Ciel practically had the case all figured out. A chart was made and everyone came to discover that more than one person had to have committed the murders. Woodley accused Lady Diaz and Mr. Keane and things began to get a little out of hand. I had to step between him and Ciel, and when he went to leave, Mr. Wordsmith tried to convince him to stay.<p>

"I don't take orders from a mere doctor!"

"Damon."

I was there instantly and caught him before he hit the table. The pain was so immense that I wasn't able to reach Ciel before Mr. Woodley tried to punch him. I heard a thud and calmed down when Tanaka spoke.

"Please excuse me Mr. Woodley. If anyone means harm against the young master in this mansion, no matter who they are, these servants will not have mercy on them. Please understand."

"Couldn't have…said it better myself."

Mr. Woodley was released and Arthur was placed in charge of the investigation. I sighed, which was a bad idea as I coughed into my hand. My white glove was now stained red and I hoped no one noticed me putting on my spare. That table had certainly broke a rib, so I left to bandage it and get something cold for Mr. Wordsmith's face.

On my way down to the kitchen, I heard the clack of the door and was immediately on high alert. The kitchen door had been opened and rain begun pouring in. I stepped outside, not caring about the cold rain that soaked me instantly, and searched for the scent of anyone. Of course, the rain made smelling almost impossible so I just returned to the kitchen. I found some ice for Mr. Wordsmith and quickly stripped to bandage my side, but it's a lot hard than it looks when you can't see what you're doing. I heard the clack again and ran out of the kitchen, only to run into someone soaked.

I collapsed to the floor in pain from hitting my side, but managed to knock something from the person's arms. The wet kitten mewed as I struggled to get up and try to get a scent off the mysterious person. The rain had muddled their scent and they didn't say a word as they helped me up. My arm was pulled away from my side and I struggled to get out of his grip, but he just pinned me to the wall. His sigh sounded familiar and when I sensed no malice from him, I relaxed as he fixed the bandages on my side. I went to thank him but he was already gone, leaving a puddle on the floor in his wake.

* * *

><p>I had returned to the other room where I waited for Mr. Wordsmith and the others to return from their little escapade. Arthur announced that he was going to check through everyone's luggage and they all readily agreed. I gave Charles Grey some snacks, since he complained that he was hungry, and I made sure Arthur got his ice pack.<p>

"W-What's this for?"

"For your cheek, Mr. Arthur."

"Oh…thank you, Damon."

I simply bowed my head and waited for the luggage to be searched. When everyone returned to the lounge, Finny exclaimed that he wanted to check outside for Sebastian's missing key. They all ran out and I waited for Ciel to see what he wanted me to do. He just whispered for me to follow them.

I met Tanaka on the way out and he just told me to get some towels and hot tea ready for their return. I did as I was told and when they returned, we all learned that we were running out of food. The servants all began thinking about ways to fix the problem and I tried to cut in many times, before I finally got their attention.

"Hey!"

"D-Damon?"

"Man, I've been trying to tell you, I can make the food."

"Really?"

"Yes, but there's just one problem…"

"Well, I'm sure it ain't nothin' too bad, right?"

"Actually, I should've told you sooner, but…I can't see."

The room got dead quiet and I'm sure they where shocked.

"Y-You're jokin' right? There's no way…"

He probably was waving his hand in front of my face and when I didn't follow it, they all gasped.

"Poor Damon!"

"S-Since when?"

"Um…since we returned and the mansion was destroyed…but that's besides the point. Like I said, I can make the food, I just need to know what I'm handling and I most certainly need someone else to cut ingredients. I don't need to lose fingers as well."

"Well then, I leave dinner to you. I will go tend to Young Master."

Tanaka left and maybe fifteen minutes later, the presence of someone was behind the door. I put a finger to my mouth and made my way over to the door. The servants attacked and bound the man and we all hauled him to the lounge, where Ciel was waiting.

"It's been a while, Jeremy."

"This old man a friend of yours Earl?"

"Yeah."

I sighed, coughing slightly, and bent towards the rope, untying it and apologized to the man.

"I'm sorry for how the servants and I acted. We were just unaware of your visit."

"Hm, it's nice to know the Earl has _some_ capable servants."

_The way he says that reminds me of someone…_

I couldn't quite place who he reminded me of, nor could I get a good smell of him thanks to the soaked coat he was wearing. I left the room, to find a towel and some dry clothes and came back just in time for the man to ask for some.

"I have some here for you, sir. I think Sebastian's clothes will fit. I can lead you to a private room if you want."

Ciel was shocked that I had already brought the man his clothes, and seemed to stumble for a minute. Father Jeremy saved him.

"Thank you for the clothes, but I wish for the Earl to show me around. It would be a bit difficult for you to…_show_ me around anyway."

_That little- I swear he treats me just like Sebastian._

"He's right, Damon. Please just keep an eye on our guests."

"As you wish."

_Damn sight puns._

They left and after they returned, Jeremy asked to see the bodies in the order of which they were killed. I had just planned on staying back with the guests, but he addressed me.

"Damon, would you mind coming along?"

"Why? I won't be able to _see _anything. What could I possibly do?"

"Damon!"

"It's okay. I did insult him before. Besides, I think you could be more helpful than you think, Damon. Due to the fact that you cannot see, you will be able to…_sense_ other things that we would not have noticed."

I shrugged and followed after him to Mr. Siemens' room, where Jeremy confirmed the external injury and the fact that he was a violent drinker. I was still wondering what I was even doing here, when he spoke to me.

"Damon, what do you smell?"

"Hm? Oh…definitely alcohol. Really ripe too. He's got good taste. Let's see, what else…something _musty_. Probably from the cellar and…that's odd."

"What?"

"Salt water."

I followed the scent and ended up with my nose practically in Mr. Siemens' mouth. I heard someone mumble something about how gross this was, but I ignored them.

"That's enough, Damon. Next was Mr. Phelps, right?"

I remembered that he was the one who had possibly been killed with a needle weapon of some sort, but it was irrelevant when Jeremy asked to be shown to Ciel's bedroom. Everyone stood by the doorway while he went over everything and concluded that there were multiple murderers.

"Damon. Could you come over here for a second?"

I nodded and walked over, almost hitting the bed, but Jeremy grabbed my arm and led me to a section of the room. I felt him lean close to me but, oddly enough, I wasn't uncomfortable.

"Damon, I want you to tell me what you smell, but softly. I don't want the others to hear quite yet."

"Okay…Is this-"

"What is it?"

"S-Serpent."

My hands started shaking, as I remembered what happened the last time I dealt with a snake, and I began rubbing them to try and hide my little fear. A gloved hand covered mine and I immediately thought of Sebastian, but brushed it off thinking that it was my nose playing tricks on me since Jeremy was wearing Sebastian's clothes.

"It's alright, Damon. I apologize for bringing up some unwanted memories."

He helped me back to the door and we went to the last room, but something was off. I could swear I smelled Mr. Phelps. Unfortunately, when I was about to bring it up, Ciel looked sick. I hurried over and he clutched my shirt, accidentally hitting my broken rib.

"Are you…okay?"

"I'm sorry. Seeing Sebastian's corpse so many times is just too much for me."

I could practically taste the lie, but he began pulling my arm. So, I brought him into the hallway. Jeremy was pretty quick and Charles brought up the menu for dinner, which reminded me that I had to get back to set up.

"We are having sweet and sour vegetable stir fry. It may not be what we normally have, but I assure you, I make some of the best."

_And to think, the amazing Sebastian wasn't prepared for something like Charles' stomach._

I quickly left to the kitchen, where the other servants were complaining about what to make. I clapped my hands, thus getting their attention, and began giving out orders.

"Finny, go collect herbs from the garden. See if you can find some fennel. It should have yellow flowers in a bunch. Bard, cook the soy beans and bring me a pineapple, soy sauce, cornstarch, salt and pepper, vegetable oil, bell peppers, broccoli, carrots, ketchup, and sesame seeds. Put the vegetables on the table and put the rest by the stove. Mey-Rin, go find Mr. Tanaka and pick out a suitable wine to go with sweet and sour stir fry please."

"Yes, sir!"

They went on their way as I pulled out a knife and cutting board to chop the vegetables. I was about to start, when someone knocked on the door. The three stooges began freaking out so I went and answered the door.

"Is there something you need, Jeremy?"

Bard made a rude comment and I glared in his direction, thus silencing him. Jeremy went back to speaking with the others and I just returned to the cutting board. No one noticed, but a word of advice for all of you: never let a blind person use a knife. I managed to nick my finger with the knife twice before someone grabbed my hand.

"Should you really be handling such a sharp object when you, so plainly, cannot see?"

"Probably not, but dinner needs to be finished…and I'm technically the only one who can make it…You have a better idea?"

"Let me help. It's obvious that you are in no shape to be making dinner."

I felt his other hand grab my injured side and I let out a painful gasp, knees buckling beneath me. The bast-I mean, Jeremy pulled me up and sat me down on a nearby stool, bandaging my finger, before calmly waiting for my instructions. Needless to say, I had to give them to him _only_ because the guests' well being comes before my own.

_Great. I've been hanging around Sebastian too long. That wound couldn't have killed him, but I still can't seem to find him with all the mixing scents. I wonder what he's doing._


	16. Chapter 15

**Ah, poor Damon~ I think I was picking on her just a bit too much in this chapter****.**** I hope you enjoy**** this chapter so be sure to review. Oh, and check out my new Death Note fanfiction Street Smarts if you have a chance ^^**

* * *

><p>Dinner was perfect and I received many compliments on my cooking, even though Jeremy was the one who made it. Everyone ate their fill and Lau addressed Jeremy about the truth behind the incidents. I was tense, because my side was still aching from before when Jeremy grabbed me, but I couldn't help but full on laugh when Ciel dropped his food at the next statement.<p>

"Well then Earl, take off your clothes."

"What?"

Laughing hurt extremely and I ended up collapsing on the floor due to the strain, coughing blood into my hand. Ciel looked slightly taken aback and the others rushed to my aid. Jeremy was the first to help me and offered to take me to another room. Ciel agreed and I was picked up and taken down the hall to my room.

_How'd he know which was my room?_

I only knew it was mine by the smell and the bed he had set me down on. I felt the bed sink down nearby and could feel him getting closer, probably to take off my uniform. I didn't want this unknown person touching me in any way, so I growled lowly in my throat and glared in his general direction. I heard a slight chuckle and changed my glare to a more confused look.

_Why is he laughing?_

"Damon, I thought you of all people would have recognized me by now, even with no sight."

"What are…you talking about?"

"My, my. It seems my little pup has lost some of her sense of smell as well. Now how can I possibly fix that?"

"S-Sebastian?…that explains _so_ much."

I was wheezing at this point and breathing had become a chore. I felt Sebastian put his gloved hand lightly on my injured side, but I still winced at the touch. Then, I felt my small leather book being tapped on my forehead.

"Damon, you didn't read the ways to get your eyesight back I'm sure. Would you like to know them?"

I couldn't breathe properly, so I just nodded my head quickly as the pressure on my side grew from him pushing down harder.

"One way is to change bodies but, because you are a wolf demon, it could be deadly. Another way is to gouge out your own eyes and replace them with another demon's, which would be extremely painful. The last way…I'm sure you'll enjoy."

The pressure increased substantially and a whimper of pain made its way out of my throat, as I felt Sebastian get closer, hovering just above my body.

"The last way, is to make a second degree pact with a stronger demon and drink his blood."

I gasped in shock and pain as Sebastian finally punctured my side and began repairing my broken rib. A second degree pact was the last thing I wanted to do with Sebastian. A first degree I might consider, but a second?

A first degree pact would be a simple mark of possession placed somewhere on the body, similar to the contract Ciel had. It would allow both demons to keep track of one another and hear each other's thoughts if they wished them to be heard. The second is far worse. It can only be done after the first degree pact, but it is a different matter entirely. For the second pact, one would have the more added to the possession mark, done by the demon's true form, and they would also have to drink the blood and saliva. Or, in other words, mouth to mouth, a kiss. Normally that wouldn't be so bad, but the combination of a powerful demon's blood and saliva causes most to become overrun by lust. Needless to say, I really wished that wasn't the last option.

"…_**one extremely painful, one potentially deadly for your kind, and one you may regret."**_

The undertaker's words finally made sense. I may come to really regret this, if I'm not careful. The pain from my side finally receded as Sebastian finished sewing me up. I was breathing hard and a bead of sweat began to roll down the side of my face, but Sebastian brushed it away with his hand. I went to sit up, but he pushed me back down with a small smile.

"Now now, Damon. No need to be so hasty. I shall take care of the rest for now. You can join us tomorrow morning as the guests leave. I will be sure to personally get rid of the pest before it causes any more trouble, so sleep peacefully. Goodnight, my little pup."

I wanted to retort, but he was right. I was exhausted after everything that had happened, so I immediately fell asleep; not bothering to remove what was left of my uniform.

* * *

><p>Sleep peacefully? Yeah right. Sebastian probably cursed me and my sleep was riddled with nightmares. One particularly nasty one was Sebastian gouging out my eyes. Needless to say, I woke up in the early dawn and couldn't go back to sleep, so here I was eating the pineapple I found the other day in a most interesting way. Poor Sebastian nearly had a heart attack when he saw me biting into the pineapple like an apple, rind and all.<p>

"Damon, you really shouldn't do that. Pineapple rinds are not supposed to be edible and it will certainly upset your stomach."

"Like I care. Thanks to you, I had nightmares all night and this pineapple has been haunting me since a few days ago. Besides, it needs to be eaten since it was stabbed by that stupid sword-wielding guy. There was no way I was going to just let it rot."

Not to long after that, Mr. Wordsmith returned and Sebastian explained how everything happened. I was surprised to find out that I had met Sebastian outside the kitchen right after I broke my rib and I realized that my nose had been right the whole time, even when I smelled Mr. Phelps. What really shocked me, was Sebastian changing into his true form to scare the living daylights out of him. I just wished I could've seen it.

"I assumed that you didn't mention it on purpose, but you haven't explained Mr. Phelps' death."

"That's right. There was actually another uninvited guest."

"What?"

Sebastian pulled out a wooden crate covered in chains and I immediately took quite a few steps back and growled.

"I know you took care of him, but why didn't you tell me he was under there?"

"You simply never asked, Damon."

Ciel ordered the crate to be opened and two snakes immediately flew at Ciel. There was no way I was getting near Snake and his…friends. I looked in Snake's direction and changed in front of him, probably earning a surprised look as I snapped at the same snake that tried to kill me at the circus. Sebastian grabbed the scruff of my neck and hauled me back so Ciel could speak with Snake about joining our staff. I was furious and was destroying the floor beneath me as I tried to get out of Sebastian's grasp.

"Damon! Enough!"

I froze but momentarily at Ciel's order, hair standing on end and teeth bared. There was no way I was letting him live here with the very thing that tried to kill me. Sebastian could sense my undying fury and sighed before addressing Snake.

"I suggest you apologize for nearly killing her, before she 'accidentally' escapes my grasp and proceeds to rip you apart."

I _loved_ how he said that and I could practically see the devilish grin on his face. I immediately turned back towards Snake as I felt him getting closer. I hesitantly took a step back when I smelled him right in front of me, most likely offering his hand.

"I apologize for hurting you before and I hope I didn't cause too much damage…says Wilde."

I relaxed, since he actually sounded sincere, and nudged my head under his hand. He pet me a few times before I changed back and spoke to him and Sebastian.

"Well, thanks to you I am now blind and I may never get used to snakes, but I guess it's not entirely your fault and I will probably get over the fear of snakes with time now that you'll be working for us. Oh, and Sebastian? What are we going to tell the servants since they all believe you're dead?"

"Oh, I'll think of something."

* * *

><p>Sure enough, we held a funeral service for him. It was quit amusing to see the servants tackle him after they dug him back up. I personally just stood back with the undertaker and his vase of biscuits.<p>

"Hehe~ Did you ever read my book pup?~"

"Yes, you are quite the joker, aren't you?"

"Of course!~ I love a good laugh~ Which option are you choosing?"

"It's more like, which is Sebastian choosing for me. He seems to like the last one and I don't think I can talk him out of it."

"Hehehe~ Just don't regret it!"

I glared in his direction as he took another biscuit from the vase, and decided that I needed some revenge on the joker. I grabbed the vase and ran away, sticking my tongue out at the shocked undertaker before standing next to Sebastian and Ciel. I smiled as I munched on the biscuit hanging part way out of my mouth, and Sebastian chuckled; patting my head as I allowed my ears to pop out, which he fiddled with affectionately.

"So, we should head back to the mansion so I can help Damon get her eyesight back."

I widened my eyes and blanched, looking in his direction, while dropping the biscuit to the floor in shock. Ciel agreed and didn't ask questions and I dreaded the whole ride home.

* * *

><p>"Therefore, we have an increase in servants."<p>

"What?"

"Please enter."

The door creaked open and the scent of serpents filled my nose. I stood still, knowing that I had promised to do my best to get over this fear, and allowed some of the snakes to slither up to my shoulders. I pet one of them, the one I recognized as Wilde, as Snake introduced himself…and his friends. Eventually, we began to make Ciel's meal and I realized that Wilde liked me or wanted to make up for before, because he kept hanging around me. I didn't mind so much since he seemed quite handy, keeping me from walking into things by licking the ear on that side. At this rate, my fear of snakes will be rid of in the next couple of days, but I was beginning to fear the end of the day even more.

Sebastian had practically forced me to agree to do the second degree pact with him, and he wanted it done as soon as possible; tonight. I was not in a good mood the further on in the day it got, and Lau's visit did not help.

"Hey Earl! How are you doing?"

I sighed as Ran-Mao grabbed a hold of my arm and wrapped herself around me. I pat her head, not bothered in the least, and sat her down at the table with some food. Apparently, Lau was here to discuss people rising from the dead and a certain hospital doing illegal human experimentation. Ciel soon ordered Sebastian to go investigate and I allowed some of the tension in my shoulders to relax, causing him to chuckle.

"Don't worry Damon, I will be back before our little arrangement."

_Great just great. This day couldn't get any worse._

Oh, but it did. Lizzy came over and I was lucky Ciel got rid of her before she tried to dress everyone up again. The only bad thing was, when Sebastian returned bringing information about a certain cruise ship that Lizzy had just mentioned. I was wrong, it could get worse. What could possibly be worse that dealing with Lizzy for three weeks?

"Damon, it's time."

_Oh right, _that_ is most certainly worse. At least before I wouldn't have to see what I was being put through. Now, I have to deal with that, and keeping my paws off Sebastian. I hate my life._

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, "paws" that was unintentional really, but when I spotted it, I couldn't help but chuckle XD<strong>_  
><em>


	17. Chapter 16

**I know you guys have been waiting for this, so here it is! Damon's finally getting her sight back! XD It was beginning to become a pain to write this without using and sight words and I had to rewrite quite a few chapters because I kept forgetting she was blind part way through, but now she can see those crazy zombies that'll be popping up ^^  
><strong>

_**Warning! Mild sensual themes.  
><strong>_**It's hard to write this part without them, so I apologize ahead of time if anyone dislikes it.  
><strong>

"_Italic" communicated thoughts_

* * *

><p>"I hate you, demonic bastard."<p>

"Is that so? I've been called worse things you know."

I looked over my shoulder where Sebastian's voice was as I faced the door, taking off the outer layers to my uniform. I knew this thing may get out of control, so I decided to lay down some ground rules in case Sebastian got any smart ideas.

"Whatever. There are some things I want you to promise to me before we start this crap. First off, don't put the damn mark anywhere overly visible or anywhere…inappropriate."

"Of course."

"Second," I held up two fingers as I approached the bed, already stripped down to my boxer shorts and bandages, and sat on the edge. "once the _kiss_ is finished, you better not do it again or anything else. I may not be able to control myself afterward, and if that is true, I really don't need you teasing me or enticing me to do anything more. I don't care if you have to tie me up or hold me down the rest of the night, but I don't want anything more to happen after the pact is done. Got it?"

"Yes, Damon. I will listen to your…guidelines as much to my ability. Besides, it's no fun if you're not wanting as much as I am."

I glared at his voice as I felt his demonic energy surround the room, most likely covering it in darkness as he changed into his true form. I was thrown back onto the bed facedown, my arms held above my head by one hand as the other cut through some of the bandages.

"Geeze, get right down to business don't you. Hurry up and make the mark. I may be highly tolerable to pain, but that doesn't mean I enjoy-"

I was cut off as a single claw trailed down my lower back, cutting into me and leaving me with a burning sensation as it continued to move in a pattern too complicated to follow. My muscles were taunt and my back arched so that I was on my elbows, teeth clenched against the pain of his mark until finally, he stopped. I collapsed onto the bed, heart pounding in my ears and sweat rolling down my body, trying to catch my breath when he crushed his mouth against my own.

"_Trying to breath here!"_

He smirked against my lips and began to deepen it, tongue already slipping into my mouth. For some reason, I began to kiss back, despite there being to taste of blood yet. I began to enjoy it and wrapped my now free arms around his neck, feeling feathers as my hands trailed down to his back.

"_I thought you didn't want anything more to happen? Wasn't that rule number two?"_

"_Fuck you."_

"_You're already trying to."_

I pulled back to retort verbally when he kissed me softer this time, the metallic taste of blood touching my tongue briefly before burning it's way down my throat. My mind itself began to get foggy and I could feel my heart beat in every part of my body, unconsciously pulling Sebastian closer and biting the nape of his neck.

"_Now Damon, you need to control yourself. If you don't, you will regret this more than you originally planned."_

I didn't bother answering him, but I did pull back as my head began pounding. For some reason, my mind wanted Sebastian but my body was more focused on repairing. This was causing a serious headache and I was already wearing down. I glanced up with half lidded eyes and saw a dark shadowed figure, and that damn sadistic smile actually looking less…sadistic.

"_I like that smile."_

"_And I like yours."_

* * *

><p><em>HOOOONNNNNKKKKK!<em>

"I'm awake!"

I sat up quickly, but relaxed while looking around in a sleepy haze. I was on Sebastian's back in my butler uniform, my hands draped over his shoulders and my head peaking out from behind his. Looking around, I discovered myself along with Snake, Sebastian, and Ciel on a large cruise ship as confetti rained from above. I was amazed by the sight, just because of the fact that I could see, but I was too tired to show any emotion other that exhaustion.

"_Hey~ Did I miss something while I was out? Why're we on a boat?"_

"_Do you not remember? Before getting your eyesight back we talked with Young Master about a cruise where dead bodies were being brought back to life. You may have been out for a week, but even you should be able to remember these things."_

"_Mm. I would but I'm too tired."_

He sighed and continued to carry me around the ship where we met Lady Elizabeth and the rest of her family. Her brother was very overprotective and her father was just plain weird for his like of cute things. I guess that must be where Lizzy gets it from. I started to fall back asleep and Sebastian finally took me to a room where I could rest.

"You may rest for now, but you must be prepared to continue with your butler duties by tomorrow at the latest. Now that you're able to see again, things will be much easier."

I nodded and yawned loudly as he finished taking off the uniform, and I immediately curled up under the covers of the bed and fell asleep.

"Goodnight, Damon."

"_Night, Sebby."_

* * *

><p>I did wake up by the next day and proceeded to follow Ciel around like a dog, looking at all the details of the ship now that I was awake enough to enjoy it. By the third day, I had practically memorized everything and Ciel was beginning to wear out.<p>

"Nobles really don't do anything but gather and talk about irrelevant nonsense. It feels stupid to have abandoned my work to come here."

"Now you know how I feel. Only I had to belly dance while they sat around and talked."

I swayed my hips a bit, making Ciel and Snake blush lightly, before Sebastian returned with some food while he smiled at my performance.

"I never knew you were one to dance, Damon."

"If you can call it dancing. I personally enjoyed the sword dance better. That reminds me, couldn't you just accept the marchioness' invitation to the fencing introduction if you're so bored?"

"Are you going to let me see the Statue of Liberty at all?"

Sebastian and Ciel began talking about some signal, so I stayed back with Snake. I sighed loudly and mumbled about not liking crowds just as a couple of ladies began whispering.

"It looks just like a snake doesn't it?"

"When did this place become a freak show?"

I grit my teeth hard as I saw Snake stiffen and just as Ciel showed up, I began walking towards the ladies. While Ciel was cheering him up, I could take care of the nuisances.

"Excuse me ladies, might I speak with you for but a moment?"

"O-Of course!"

"You're so handsome~ I wouldn't mind."

"I would love to say the same about you, miss, but personally you're uglier than a trout."

"Excuse me?"

"I said you're uglier than a trout. Now, if you would be so kind as to _never_ speak that way again about my companion I might possibly refrain from tossing you overboard."

I smiled a smile that would make Sebastian proud as one of the ladies slapped me across the face. I just glared at her and her and her friend left looking scared beyond believe. I shrugged my shoulders, ignoring the stares from those who saw, and returned to pat Snake on the head.

"The ladies have been properly taken care of and will never speak about you any further."

"T-Thank you, says Dan."

I ruffled his hair a bit before going to stand next to Sebastian.

"_You always seem to cause trouble don't you."_

His gloved hand brushed across my reddening cheek and I leaned into it slightly. The cool glove felt nice against my heated skin, but I was beginning to doubt that that was the reason I sought his comfort. As soon as the thought came, it left; along with Sebastian's hand as he and Ciel began chasing after a waiter. They told Snake and I to clean up the mess, but I left that to Snake as I went upstairs where I ran into someone unexpected.

"Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to run into you."

"Hehehe~ Not a problem! It's nice to see you again, pup, especially now that you can _see_ me back~"

"Haha, very funny. I didn't expect to see you here, of all places, Undertaker."

He smiled that goofy grin of his and pulled out a biscuit from his sleeve. I silently cursed my doggie instincts as he waved the biscuit around and I followed it, drool dribbling down my chin.

"Sit."

_Nu-uh. No way am I going to…Crap! I'm already doing it!_

Sure enough, I was squatting on the floor. I was lucky no one was around to see what else happened.

"Beg~ Hehehe! Now roll over~"

It would've been quite a site to see a young butler rolling around on the floor like I was doing. Finally he tossed me the bone shaped biscuit, laughing like a mad man the whole time. I stopped rolling and sat on the floor grumbling about how gullible I was when biscuits were involved when he spoke to me again.

"Would you like to see something funny involving the Earl? It would be quite amusing~ Hehehe~"

"Do I get another biscuit?"

"Of course~"

"Then what're we waiting for!"

He chuckled again and we headed into a room filled with various ladies and gentlemen. Not too long after we entered, Ciel and Sebastian walked in, in disguise. A…bigger gentleman walked up to them and they began to say something before they did the unthinkable.

"The phoenix!"

I choked on my biscuit when they posed; raising one leg in the air and having both hands in a strange position. The man did the same pose and handed them something which Sebastian pinned onto Ciel, just as I swallowed the last of my biscuit and finally got my laughter out. Tears poured down the side of my face as I hung onto the laughing Undertaker's shoulder.

"Eeeeeheeheehee! To think you'd ever do something like that!"

"Hahaha! Seriously! That was the best!"

"U-Undertaker? Damon?"

"H-He was so serious! Ahaha!"

"I-I'm so glad you b-brought me along! That was p-priceless!"

"You bastard! And you Damon, you're such a-"

"Now, now Young Master. What are you two doing here? Damon, I believe we specifically told you to stay back with Snake and clean up."

I froze and started to back away slowly but the moment I turned around to run, Sebastian grabbed the back of my collar and dragged me back to where Ciel was, as I struggled to get out of his grip. He let me go and I was plopped unceremoniously on the floor. The moment I tried to crawl away Sebastian's foot stomped down on my hand, painfully holding me in place.

"_Ow! That hurts you know!"_

"_Then maybe next time you will listen when we order you to do something."_

"_Bastard."_

"_I heard that. Maybe I need to clean your mouth out as well."_

I was completely silent after that, not even bothering to think for fear that Sebastian would punish me more than he already is. Speaking of punishment, I think he just dislocated my wrist for laughing as the Viscount got in Ciel's face. Then, something was wrapped around my head as Sebastian pulled me up and the Viscount got in my face as well.

"Hm, have I met you before? There's something about you that slightly angers me for some reason…"

"_Must've been that time I drew on your face dick."_

"_You will most certainly be educated on proper English later, although I would have to agree in his case."_

"_But you're still going to punish me?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Aw man."_

I pouted as Viscount Druitt grabbed our shoulders and pointed us towards the door where a casket was being brought in. The founder of this weird club walked in as well, and I could see why he was the founder just by watching the way he zoomed around the room talking about health. I was snickering behind my hand until he grew serious and opened the casket. I nearly collapsed right there from the smell. My sense of smell had heightened since my recent blindness and the stench of that body had my knees turning to jello and my stomach threatening to empty on the floor.

"Is the body real?"

"No shit…Sherlock…"

I covered my mouth with my hand and wrapped my other around my stomach. I felt Sebastian place his arm around my waist to support me, so I silently thanked him.

"I will show you now! The power of medicine! The complete salvation!"

Electricity traveled through the wires that had been placed on the corpse and all it did was make the smell worse. The corpse rose from the casket, but I paid no attention as my legs finally gave up on me and my head began pounding from my senses overloading.

"_Damon, are you okay?"_

"_My head…"_

"_Hold on a minute…Does this help?"_

Sebastian had taken the cloth he'd wrapped around my head and managed to wrap it around my nose and mouth. The smell of the corpse wasn't nearly as intolerable and the cloth smelled like him. I focused on his scent and nodded my head when he helped me up, which was the same time the corpse took a nice chunk out of her mother.

"Sebastian!"

"Yes, my lord."

Sebastian used his cutlery to impale the _thing_ multiple times, but Ciel began freaking out when it just got back up again. I looked at it, still slightly sick to my stomach, but I finally understood something.

"We're not gonna be able to kill it by just stabbing it. Take off it's head."

"And what makes you think that'll work?"

"You have a lot of books in your library that I read during breaks. One of them mentioned something about the brain controlling all functions of the body. Take out the brain…"

"And the body won't function! That's possibly the smartest thing I've ever heard you say."

"Don't get used to it. It's a spur of the moment thing and I _really_ hate whatever that thing is."

"_As do I, but this doesn't mean I forgot about your language punishment."_

"_Damn."_


	18. Chapter 17

**Ah, the zombie titanic arc. So much gore and yet only so many ways to say 'zombie' without using the word 'zombie'**** darn 19th century logic. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! So please review and I apologize for the over use of the word 'corpse'**

* * *

><p>Blood.<p>

That's what covered the room after this lawn mower wielding shinigami obliterated the corpses head. The scent was intoxicating even through the cloth, and my eyes turned gold as this Ronald Knox fellow spoke with Sebastian about the rising corpses. I removed the cloth and relished in the scent. After such a long time without a decent meal, not even the slight scent of death could stop me from having my fun. But there was one thing that did stop me.

The whir of a motor and the grunting of Sebastian had me changing, ferociously attacking the shinigami who jumped backwards.

"Woah, another one? If the head were to get wind of this I'll be in a heap of overtime, and I'll totally pass on any overtime. So why don't you both just disappear?"

I was about to attack again, but Ciel called out.

"I'll go on ahead! Damon, leave this to Sebastian and come with me. We have to hurry!"

I looked solemnly at Sebastian who just nodded with a smirk. Rolling my eyes, I ran after Ciel who'd gone ahead and spotted someone coming up behind Ciel. By scent I knew who it was, but Ciel had his gun out and the adrenaline rolled off him in waves. If she did what I think she was going to do, he could potentially kill her so I ran between them and barked; stopping her and getting his attention.

"Lizzy? Why are you here?"

"I saw you run off so I followed you! I told you to wait, but you just disappeared. Why is Damon's dog here?…Oh yeah, this is your ca-"

She was cut off as Ciel covered her mouth and ordered her to go back to her aunt. She whined about it, but we had to leave her behind in order for her not to be caught up in all of this. I sniffed the floor, following the man's scent to the best of my abilities and we ended up in the freight storage.

I could smell the snakes so I knew Snake himself would be around here somewhere, which he was. It seems as though he wanted to share his food with his companions, but because the smell of serpent was so thick I wasn't able to sense Lizzy or the corpse that came up behind her.

Ciel grabbed her and pulled her out of the way, knocking down the lantern that illuminated the corpse. I stood fearlessly between them and the thing, growling lowly as I spoke to Ciel, making sure Lizzy didn't see my mouth moving.

"Master, this isn't the same corpse."

"Ryan revived another one? Snake, take care of Lizzy while I do something about the corpse! Snake? Hey, are you listeni-"

Snake was transfixed with something and I followed his gaze to discover something that would've caused me to pale if I wasn't in wolf form. Hundreds of caskets were chained to the ceiling and lining the walls. As the corpse in front of us began to move forward the coffins began to clank and rattle, breaking their bonds as the walking dead burst through the coffins.

"Run!"

Ciel, Lizzy, Snake and I all ran. I was staying towards the back to protect any stragglers, but we were surrounded. A particular carcass went after Lizzy and Ciel shot it in the head, instantly killing it. He looked around and spotted the tall pile of luggage where Lizzy would be safe.

"Snake, take Lizzy to the top of the luggage, quick!"

He did as Ciel asked as Ciel began shooting as many of the things as he could. I wanted to help, but with Lizzy there I couldn't change into my larger form unless Ciel said it was okay, and trying to fight these things in my smaller form would only endanger myself. I was about to tell him this, but I was interrupted as a corpse came too close to Ciel for comfort.

"Ciel behind you!"

It was centimeters from touching him when I attacked the corpse, biting down hard on it's jugular while trying desperately to break its neck as it clawed at me. When I finally achieved that, I noticed the other corpses were occupied with the snakes and Ciel being lifted up to the top of the luggage. I too began to climb up, but the nails of one of them tore into my back ankle until I shook it off, just barely making it to the top of the boxes where I laid down and licked my wound.

"Seems like they can't climb up here."

_But why?_

"They have little intelligence and no sense of pain."

_Right, because if they did, they'd fight off the snakes and climb the stairs._

"The only thing left is their hearing. If they rely on their ears we may be able to distract them with a sound."

Snake threw the left over plate that he had, but they didn't so much as flinch. Suddenly, the crates we were on began shaking violently as the carcasses chewed and clawed their way into the luggage.

"Snake can't you stop them?"

"Not with this many, says Oscar!"

"Damon?"

I glanced at him calmly with a slight smirk on my wolfish face as Lizzy freaked out and asked the fated question.

"Damon's here?"

Ciel's face lit up knowingly as he held Lizzy close, glaring at me and my calm demeanor.

"C-Ciel!"

"It's okay. I'll definitely protect you at least! No matter what!"

"How admirable, Young Master."

Knives flew from the stairs where Sebastian was waiting and I could only sigh.

"_It's about time you got here. I couldn't do anything with Lizzy watching."_

"_Well, isn't about time you got serious? The Young Master is covering her, and I can't have my Master being killed because of your negligence, Damon."_

"Don't stand about, clean them up already!"

"As you wish."

"_That's my line."_

"It's not very stylish, but if destroying their heads is enough then I guess _this_ is the fastest way."

The moment he slammed the head into the ground with that sadistic smirk, I lost it; jumping into the crowd and changing fully to join him in the obliteration. I didn't care at this point if Lizzy saw me, I was so lost in the heat of the moment that nothing was stopping me from downright killing them as well if they got in my way. Snake, Lizzy, and Ciel's fear all combined with the blood that was being splattered across the floor sent me into a frenzy, until I was stopped with one word.

"_Damon."_

The corpses were all destroyed, but adrenaline still pulsed throughout my body causing me to shake with excitement as I looked crazily around the room, where I locked eyes with Sebastian. I froze, watching silently as my heart began to slow, his steady gaze calming the rush within me. I changed back to my smaller form, limping as my weight rested on my injured ankle. Sebastian addressed Ciel and a quick change of gloves later, the small group was back on the blood covered floor.

"Couldn't you have done it with a little more elegance? Just like a beast."

I tuned them out as I tried to keep my instincts under control, just as I caught sight of something from the corner of my eye. Ryan was making a break for it and I couldn't allow that to happen. I snuck over and grabbed the man's pant leg in my jaw, growling loudly to alert the others to his presence.

"It would be good to ask him."

"Ryan Stoker!"

He began mumbling a bunch of nonsense, kicking me rather harshly in the side of the face as he tried to get away. I saw a glint in Sebastian's eyes as he came over an held the man's arm in a painful position.

"You shouldn't have injured my pup. I might have taken actual pity on you if otherwise. Besides, there is no need for you to be in such a hurry. There is plenty of time before we reach New York, so we'll listen to your story leisurely."

"_Oh? You actually care. That'd be sweet, if you weren't about to kill our information source."_

He relaxed his grip slightly at my thoughts as the man spilled the fact that he stored ten times the amount of corpses in the other freight storage. I sniffed the air and mentally frowned, limping over to Ciel trying to pull him towards the stairs.

"Damon! I don't have time to deal with you right now! Sebastian, take my aunt and the others to a safe place."

"But sir-"

"I have Damon, Snake, and a gun. I'll be safe for a while. Come back as soon as you're sure they're safe."

"Certainly."

"Now then, tell me everything and be brief. I'm not very patient."

I scoffed at this, causing him to glare menacingly at me before getting some answers from Ryan. He had a machine up in his room that would stop the movements of the corpses so that was where we were heading. Ciel continued to ask questions to Ryan, but one question caught my attention.

"What is the purpose of carrying all these guinea pigs to America?"

The man had to be threatened before he gave us any answers, but what he gave us intrigued me. Being a demon had it's benefits. I've been alive for a while and knew how human's minds worked. If a company bought this technology, like Ryan said, they were probably planning a war.

_And these things would do it too. They feel no pain and are nearly impossible to kill. The perfect indestructible soldier._

"Snake, remove your snake from Ryan. It's best if we pretend to be his comrades."

The loud sounds of the engine room had me practically deaf, but that didn't stop me from snickering when Ciel was forced to do that stupid pose again. His face was red as a tomato and he purposely kicked me when we headed to the elevator.

"_God damn, that hurt."_

"_Damon. Language."_

"_Seriously? When we get out of here you better teach Ciel a thing or two as well."_

"_Ah, I'll never understand humans."_

"_Something up?"_

"_Lady Frances and her family. They did nothing but waste my time claiming they can protect themselves when I could be helping Young Master."_

"_Right, cause I'm useless. Che."_

I stumbled when something rocked the ship and sea water flooded the engine room where we were at. I tried my best to get through the water, but the salt burned my ankle and being in wolf form was less than appropriate at the moment. Lizzy was having a hard time as well with the heavy dress on and we nearly got left behind as the flood gates closed.

"_This is why I never wear dresses. Stupid things only drag you down."_

"_Damon, keep an eye on the Young Master. He has asthma and I don't need him dying under your care."_

"_Of course. Think about his well being. I'm fine by the way."_

He never responded back so I paddled my way over to Ciel, searching for any escape route. I spotted the air duct above and limped up the stairs, barking to alert Ciel to my plan. I focused my energy to get up the rest of the stairs and ignored Ciel's little argument with Lizzy, until I heard him cough. I stopped what I was doing, shaking as much water as I could from myself before resting against Ciel's side trying to keep him warm as I heard his breathing change.

Eventually, we managed to climb into the duct with one of Snake's snakes leading the way. Ciel wanted to go first and I wouldn't leave Lizzy in the back, so when Ciel fell through the other side of the vent I couldn't do a thing. I listened for the impact, but heard none as Sebastian's smell wafted up through the vent. I relaxed as he helped Lizzy out and jumped down myself, yelping as I rolled my ankle on the ground.

"Aw, I almost forgot about Damon's dog! Sebastian, she hurt her leg protecting us, can you help her?"

"Of course, Milady."

He knelt down next to me and I glared, turning my head away from him in anger. Not half a second later, I was pinned to the floor as he grabbed my ankle harshly, forcing me to yelp again. He smirked at my obvious pain, but wrapped up my ankle with a torn piece of table cloth before rising and offering his coat to a sneezing Ciel. Just as he began to lead us away, my ears picked up a small sound coming from above us.

"_Sebastian! The shinigami!"_

He immediately looked up as Grell and Ronald Knox came down with part of the ceiling.

"Long time no see, Sebas-chan~! It must be fate for us to meet again!"

"Just a coincidence."

"_Just the guy I didn't want to deal with, idiot."_

"_Now, now, Sebas-chan. You should indulge him just a bit, no?"_

I just sat back with Ciel and watched as he began his fight against Grell. Ciel turned to me as I absent mindedly cleaned my front paw, double checking that Lizzy wasn't listening.

"Why aren't you helping him, Damon?"

"Why should I? He purposely hurt me for his own amusement and didn't bother to care at all about my welfare, being too focused on your orders. 'Sides, he'll be fine. It's not that hard to take care of Grell."

I somehow shrugged my shoulders, but froze when I saw Grell cutting through the side of the ship. Water poured in and I was shoved back into the wall with Ciel, Lizzy unconscious in front of us.

"Lizzy!"

He struggled to move as I shook my head to clear my dizziness. The scent of death hit me in the face, clearing that instantly just as a group of walking dead headed towards Lizzy. I managed to get up and decapitate a few, Ciel shooting a couple also, but there were too many. Teeth sank into my shoulder and back and I yelped, closing my eyes in pain just as I was dropped to the floor. Lizzy had put a sword through the head of the corpse that had a hold of me before.

"_It's about time…"_

"_Damon, you knew about this?"_

"_She never smelled of fear…only of perseverance and sorrow."_

Lizzy continued to defeat the carcasses one after another, but it was when she went after Grell, Sebastian stopped her and knelt at her feet to apologize.

"_A demon apologizing…never thought I'd see the day."_

I struggled desperately to stand and managed to get to Ciel, curling up against him to keep him warm, since I could still hear the slight raggedness in his breathing. The best part was, when Sebastian went to finish off the reapers, Ciel stopped him.

"We have no time to worry about them! Ryan holds the keys to everything! Follow him!"

That got Ronald's attention as he began flipping through his book. He was going to die. They left and Ciel tried to stand, but even I knew that wouldn't be possible in his condition. Lizzy offered to carry him too until she had yet another break down, thoroughly embarrassing Ciel which managed to get actual laughter from Sebastian.

I stood up gingerly as Sebastian picked Ciel up, catching the scent of Snake as he came forward with no Ryan in sight. Snake knelt down to me with sorrow filled eyes and asked if I was okay. I discretely nodded and as our small group made it's way up to the deck, I managed to sneak away and change back into my human form making it to the hall and spotting none other than Ryan trying to make his escape.

"Damn, it's already tipping. Where in the hell-"

The boat lurched sideways and just as he was about to fall to his death, I grabbed a hold of his leg, falling over the side as well thanks to my ankle injury. Luckily, I was caught. Unfortunately, I was caught by my injured ankle by Grell, and hanging upside down allowed gravity to pull my shirt and coat up and over the bandages and possession mark. Wonderful.

"A woman? With my Sebby!"

"_Sebastian, your boyfriend's seriously needs to get a hobby."_

"_Are you talking about Grell? And why?"_

"_Let's just say my secret could very just be the death of me."_


	19. Chapter 18

**Oh wow, has it been that long already? I apologize for not updating in so long. I got lost on the path of life~ Nah, I'm kidding. I just got hooked on a few fanfictions and couldn't stop reading. Anyway, sorry about this chapter being so short, but I had to get somewhere before I explain her past**.** Thanks to all those who have reviewed**** and stuff and please continue to tell me what you think about it ^^**

* * *

><p>"Grell, you can worry about your jealousy later! Hey, you're the guy that's moving corpses around with some trick, right?"<p>

Ryan looked shocked and the two reapers quickly learned about the device that should stop them. The only problem was, I was too injured to stop them. Oh, and did I mention that I was now being held hostage until Grell's "darling Sebas-chan" came? Well, let me tell you, it's not exactly enjoyable.

"Mmmhm-mmhm"

"Shut up would you? Or we'll just take even more stairs!"

I paled at the thought of more stairs, especially since I am currently bound, gagged, and being dragged across the floor by my ankles. Needless to say, stairs do not appeal to my multitude of injuries. Anyway, when we arrived in Ryan's room, it turns out that the machine we've all been looking for isn't there.

"N-No, impossible…It was definitely here…Could it be…that man!"

"_Sebastian! I know who has the device!"_

"_We already know. The Viscount Druitt."_

"_No! You don't understand! There's someone els-"_

"_Damon, I cannot think properly with you talking while I'm concentrating on someone else. Just tell me in person."_

I tried desperately to contact him again, but he broke the connection. _Damn him for being the higher level demon!_ I struggled in my bonds as I was once again dragged down a set of stairs, into the passenger lounge. I could smell the anger radiating off of Ryan, but I could also smell the perfume of the Viscount, Sebastian and Ciel, but most importantly, the biscuit's hidden in the Undertaker's coat.

"Bastard! Why did you steal the device?"

Stupid Viscount went off on some "I'm gonna rule the world" scheme and Grell was starting to get excited, so I had time to try and break through my bonds and think about a way out of this situation.

_Okay, okay, okay. I gotta think. Viscount's threatening the device. Ciel is unable to move so Sebastian is limited on movement. The reapers want the device to end this as well, but Undertaker…Argh! Why can't things be simpler?_

I could sense the people in the room becoming more irate with the stupid Viscount, but the things that concerned me the most, was the overwhelming scent of death that just so happened to be trying to invade the room at the moment. I scooted back as far as I could, while everyone capable began killing the beasts. The damn things were getting too close for my liking and I can't change while I'm tied up this way, or I would surely end up in even more pain.

"Mmmhmm!"

"Argh! Shut up!…Hey you, make the stupid machine work already!"

"Fine. As a toast to my new empire, come on everybody! Show me the dance of the phoenix and pledge your loyalty to the emperor!"

The amount of killing intent in the room skyrocketed. That is, until the Undertaker pointed out that they had no other choice. I wanted to laugh at the situation so bad, but I had almost chewed through my gag and I seriously needed to alert Sebastian to the real threat. It finally snapped and I quickly stood, leaning against the railing and taking in the sight of the Undertaker dying from laughter when the machine didn't work. Just as I was about to shout at Sebastian, Grell took matters into his own hands; running towards the railing to jump over it, killing intent blazing. So, I did what I should've been doing this whole time. I grabbed a shard of glass from one of the many broken windows, cutting the ropes on my ankles, and jumped over the railing as the Undertaker intercepted Grell.

"Hehe…It's been a while since I've laughed so much…To lose someone this amusing would be like the end of the world to me. Don't you agree…Shinigami?"

My landing was horrible, but I was the second closest person to the Undertaker (the first being the stupid Viscount) and I knew things were not going to end well as the glass showered down from the destroyed skylight.

"Ah, how sad…How sad it would be, should laughter disappear."

"You've been hiding yourself well. With your eyes hidden, I never noticed it."

"Me too, I've been had."

I struggled to my feet and slowly made my way to the Undertaker. I felt the connection return as Sebastian watched me from below.

"_Damon, did you know about this?"_

"_Don't you fucking talk to me right now. It's too late."_

He continued to badger me and because I am a lower level demon, I had no ability to break the connection so I just ignored him completely. The Undertaker was distracted, too busy facing Ciel and Sebastian and giving them information. I was moving slowly. Almost too slowly if it wasn't for the distraction Ciel and the reaper were providing.

Turns out, the Undertaker is one wack job of a guy. He was creating fake records just to see what the bodies would do, thus creating what he calls Bizarre Dolls. I mean, at least now I have something to call them besides 'things' but still.

I was right behind him now and when I finally leaned off of the wall and got closer, his hand went around my throat, as Ciel cried out.

"Damon!"

"Ah~ My little pup~ You were probably the only one who knew all along, huh."

I narrowed my eyes at him as he pulled me closer, wrapping his free hand around my waist while not letting go of my throat. But I had a plan.

"Of course…I knew…Your scent's…intoxicating."

"Oh?"

I took a deep sniff to prove my point, letting the air out of my lungs as I stopped fighting back and leaned into his body. His chuckle resounded deep within his chest as he released my throat and pulled out a biscuit.

"Then I do hope you're willing to…do a little more."

All my thoughts ceased as his lips crashed into mine. I instantly froze on the spot, my gaze traveling to Sebastian who was trying hard not to show he cared, despite his thoughts yelling through my head. Smirking slightly, I leaned into the kiss and began kissing back much to the shock and hatred of Ciel and Sebastian. The Undertaker pulled back with a smile and removed the binds on my wrists with a swipe of his nails, just as Grell had enough.

"That wench gets Sebas-chan and him? Nobody two times on my Sebby!"

He and Knox immediately attacked, as I was pulled out of the way by Undertaker. The best part of this? Sebastian joined the fray. The Undertaker was surprisingly calm throughout Sebastian and Grell's arguing, tossing me a biscuit and whispering in my ear. A devilish smirk appeared on my face as we stood back to back and the three surrounded us.

"Hehehe~ It's almost like a rabbit hunt. Well then, I wonder which rabbit is being hunted?"

They all attacked at once, but I felt ignored as Grell fought Undertaker and Knox fought Sebastian. I merely stood in the middle with a bored expression on my face until I stuck out my foot and _accidentally_ tripped Grell when Undertaker threw him my way.

"Oops~"

"Why you little-"

He was abruptly cut off when Knox had his glasses thrown off. Turns out, shinigami have horrible eyesight. Who knew? I made my way towards the stairs were we were originally and snuck behind Ciel without him noticing, just as the Undertaker told me.

"_**If you truly do not wish to betray me, be ready to kill Ciel Phantomhive the moment this begins to take a turn."**_

I hid my presence in the shadows and waited patiently for the precise moment. It didn't take long either. The moment Sebastian got close to the Undertaker I changed to my large form and popped up behind Ciel, jaw wide open, ready to bite him in half, Undertaker at my side.

"Looks like I can finally put you in on of my special caskets, Earl~ If Damon leaves anything left~"

Sebastian appeared in my peripheral vision, ready to tear my head off, and Ciel was grabbed from my jaws and thrown across the room. A scythe was stabbed through Sebastian and it took my whole entire willpower to keep from tearing Undertaker's head off right then and there.

_Why? Why is it that every time he gets hurt I feel more pain than I could ever imagine? Why does the smell of his blood cause rage to build up inside me? Why…Why am I even doing this?_

By the time I snapped out of my thoughts, Sebastian had caught Ciel and Undertaker was mere steps away. I forced myself to move and bit down on Undertaker's shoulder the same moment everything shook and the boat began to tilt.

"D-Damon?"

"Oho, it's not very nice to bite, _Pup_!"

I felt his scythe pierce straight through my side, slipping between ribs, and slicing through everything incased behind them. Blood poured down my mouth and onto his coat, but I still wouldn't let go even as my cinematic record began to reveal my true past.

_Looks like you'll get to see it after all, Sebastian._


	20. Chapter 19

__**Here you go! Sorry about the cliffhanger in the last chapter~ I totally didn't notice it until it was pointed out. Anyway, enjoy this chapter, because I sure did ^^ Oh, and please review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Howls echoed through Hell's forests. The twisted roots of the trees constantly coming in contact with the ankles of a young girl with mid length red hair and ocean blue eyes. She glanced around fearfully and stopped when she didn't see her pursuers, turning around only to come face to face with the black and silver haired wolf she was trying to avoid.<em>

"_What's wrong? Poor little kitty scared?"_

_She changed into a small red wolf and growled while edging backwards, but she was already surrounded by multi-colored wolves. She swung her head around, trying to keep them all in view as they closed in. A snarl was heard and they all attacked, biting and clawing the wolf as her fur turned an even darker red._

"_Enough."_

_All the wolves backed off and the beaten one lifted her head to see her savior, only to narrow her eyes and growl. The alpha of their clan stood proudly, not even bothered by how she was being treated, before turning away with the rest of the pack; leaving the young wolf bleeding alone in the dangerous forest._

_The girl was older now, able to mate if she so pleased. The other wolves kept their distance as her teeth tore threw the shoulder of her attacker, who decided to act alone. They had orders to get rid of her from the new alpha, but she had grown strong and had learned the difficult ways of survival in a pack that seeks nothing more than her demise. She stood in the center of the circle over multiple injured wolves and bared her sharp canines at the rest of the group to show her dominance. They slowly backed off, wishing merely to live another day and she changed back into her half human form._

_Her hair had grown longer, reaching to the center of her back but her eyes now held a dangerous look after being betrayed numerous times. She had left the pack a while ago, but they were more than determined to force her to leave the forest and kill her._

But they are weak. None of them will be able to face me unless I let down my guard.

_And she did. The black and silver wolf from before had become friendly and offered to be her mate; to rule the pack next to him. She naively followed and was literally stabbed in the back after coming close to mating with him. She desperately ran through the forest as the blood clung to her fur and the pack snapped at her heals. She had just managed to escape them at some point and mentally berated herself for being so stupid._

This is why you shouldn't trust anyone but yourself idiot! See what it did? You got stabbed in the back by the one you trusted most.

_Just then, a delicious scent washed through the space in front of her. It was coppery, but delicious. Better than any scent she'd ever smelled, so she traced it to a small patch of grass. She immediately knew where it was coming from and knew how much power would be needed to get there, regretting the form she was now forced to take: the true form inherited from her mother, a panther demon._

_Her shadow stretched across the room she was now in, covering the torches and snuffing them out as screams and chants began to sound across the room. The chants conjured up chains and metallic spears, puncturing her joints and pulling her body down to the bloodied circle lying underneath her. Her most powerful form was forced to be dropped as the men and women clambered forward, mocking the pathetic demon._

"_Grant my wish!"_

"_I want to be powerful!"_

"_I wish my enemies killed!"_

_So many people barking orders all at once, but she could not accomplish any of their tasks. She was a mere lesser demon and could do very little with her power, not that she would serve them anyway. They were just trash in her eyes and she fought ravishingly against her bonds until she could fight no more and was thrown into a sealed cage in order to be sacrificed over and over again._

_She'd escaped once, fleeing to a nearby forest only to be chased out by the pack of wolves living there as well. She had been chased into a nearby town and had changed to her human form before collapsing, waking to find herself in a home of some sort. A particular elderly woman had found her and offered to take her in if she worked. She gladly accepted only to find how strict the woman could be every time she messed up. The punishments were grueling, but bearable compared to the beatings she received from her captors._

_She learned to cook, clean, and act properly after some time, but it all came to an end when the woman betrayed her for the reward money and handing her back to the men._

Even humans are the same as demons. Only doing what they feel is best for themselves and not caring about who they drag down in the process.

_She'd been thrown out again by someone she thought was close to her and learned never to trust others, if only to keep herself from being hurt. The pain she held within her grew stronger and more agonizing as her life went on, and it was never shown until she was standing outside of a large mansion with a young one eyed boy and his dark demonic butler._

* * *

><p>The boat had tilted significantly, forcing me to release the Undertaker just to stay on my feet. I wrapped my jaws on a sturdy pilar but unfortunately, Undertaker decided to hitch a ride on his scythe which was still in my ribs. Breathing was getting difficult, but I couldn't focus on that. Ryan was falling and everyone wanted him. Knox had attacked Sebastian again, but the swell of demonic power assured me that Sebastian would be fine for the moment.<p>

"Excuse me, pup, but I have an appointment to make."

The scythe was pulled down painfully before being removed and Undertaker engaged a fight with Grell. I struggled, but finally managed to reach where Sebastian left Ciel. He glared at me and I could smell the anger and fear radiating off him. He didn't trust me. There was a loud crash and Sebastian was now directly in front of me, holding Knox's weapon at my throat.

"Back off, Damon."

I nodded, with sad eyes and changed to my half human form to preserve some of my strength while backing away and finding something to hang on to. It was a good thing too; the ship had finally had enough and shook violently as it started to sink. I forced myself to change again and protected Ciel from the onslaught of water that poured in from the damaged haul.

"Well, it's about time I leave-"

Sebastian grabbed Ciel and jumped to attack Undertaker with Grell. Both missed, but Ciel was able to grab something that fell off the Undertaker. I couldn't hear what he said, but when the Undertaker sliced through the whole ship, I immediately made my escape out to sea.

The ocean was freezing and my breathing was already labored because of the wound, but I desperately swam as a familiar scent flew in my direction. The red and white life preserver landed a few feet in front of me and I quickly swam under it and lifted it's occupant onto my back and out of the frigid water.

"D-Dam-Damon"

"H-Hello…C-Ciel"

My limbs were slowly turning numb and began to cease movement. I was sinking further into the water, as I tried my best to keep Ciel above it. His asthma was acting up and I could barely hear the fluid gathering in his lungs over the sound of the waves and screams. Then, all I could hear was water as my legs stopped responding. I changed to my half form and realized that Ciel wasn't with me.

_Sebastian must have gotten him…Good, at least they're safe…_

I barely recognized the tugging feeling on my shirt collar, the freezing air that cut through my clothes, the wood beneath my back, and the heavy weight that pushed in a steady rhythm against my chest. I coughed up the water and blood that had collected in my lungs and promptly vomited over the side of the make shift boat.

"Nice to see you've decided to come join us, _Damon_."

Almost immediately, one hand wrapped around my throat and the other gripped my wound with an immense amount of strength, forcing me to yelp painfully. I met his gaze and saw something surprising; hurt.

"Why did you side with the Undertaker?"

He loosened his grip on my throat just enough for me to speak.

"I never did."

The pressure increased again and I gasped for air through the pain of my ribs. It was…_painfully_ obvious that he didn't believe me and there was little I could do to rectify the situation. Luckily, Ciel did that for me.

"S-Sebastian, we will deal w-with her later. L-Let's just go."

He released me and jumped back into the water to push the boat along, glaring at me constantly. My strength was slowly returning and I just managed to change into my small wolf form, shaking myself off before curling around a shivering Ciel. I was cold myself, but I was a demon whereas Ciel was a human child unable to potentially survive without the warmth he needed. I began to feel sleepy and started to drift off, but the stench of the Dolls abruptly had me awake.

"The Dolls!"

We were surrounded almost instantly and Sebastian jumped back into the boat, grabbing an oar to finish off the beasts. I smelled one getting close and managed to defeat it just before it got to Ciel. I knew I couldn't fight them in the middle of the ocean in this form, so I changed back and picked up an oar myself to begin taking them out.

"We cannot expose the survivors to danger. We'll stop them here. You both can take them can't you?"

"There is no need to _ask_ a servant anything."

"Seriously, Ciel. Just give us an order already."

"This is an order! Eradicate them!"

"Yes, My Lord!"

"As you wish!"

We certainly did eradicate them too. Swing after swing, they were swiftly taken down until we were standing on a boat in a sea of blood. Sebastian and I were exhausted after the long fight and we both collapsed. Blood poured from my wound and onto the already bloody deck of our small carrier. I laid down clutching my wound while Sebastian spoke with Ciel. The horn of a rescue ship was not far off and, surprisingly, Sebastian and I were praised by Ciel.

"You did well today, Sebastian…Damon as well."

"Young Master…Please stop. For you to say such a thing, I don't wish to see a storm after this."

"Che…I don't think my body could handle another storm."

I began coughing erratically and blood dripped down my chin. That damned scythe hit quite a few major organs and the remnants of the water were not helping. I felt a slight pressure on my wound and glanced around, catching Sebastian's gaze.

"_You're in worse shape than me, you reckless mutt."_

"_Back to calling me mutt?…That's not very nice…Besides, you weren't dragged down stairs by a jealous Grell."_

He sighed, but I could see a shadow of a smile on his face as he brushed my hair back from my face.

"_You've had quite the life, Damon. I'm surprised you didn't actually betray us for the Undertaker after what your pack did to you."_

"_I would've never considered it, because he lacks the one thing that would be able to tame me…and I can't believe it took me this long to figure out what it was."_

"_And what could possibly tame the most devious hellhound I've ever met?"_

"One hell of a butler."

I reached up and kissed him deeply with every ounce of my being as he kissed back just a fiercely. I had finally figured out my feelings for Sebastian and the only downside to this was that it had almost cost his life in order for me to figure it out.

"Ahem."

Oh right. There was_ that _little downside as well. We broke apart and spotted Ciel's reddening face as he tried to look any direction except for at us. I chuckled at him, succeeding in hurting myself further and clutching to Sebastian's coat in pain, just as the rescue ship arrived. Sebastian lifted me into his arms and smirked as the three of us ascended the ladder. We were finally going home.


	21. Chapter 20

**Happy Easter! And to celebrate, the Easter filler XD I hope you enjoy this and I especially love how I ended it, so please review and tell me what you think! ^^**

* * *

><p>"Still the same news?"<p>

I pulled down the edge of his newspaper and saw the giant picture of the Viscount and his _miraculous survival._

"Stupid guy's really persistent, isn't he? Wish he'd just go off and die already and save me the trouble."

"Now Damon."

I glanced at Sebastian and rolled my eyes, releasing Ciel's newspaper and moving back to watch him drink his tea. After the whole Undertaker Boat incident, I had been rather uptight about everything; flinching at slight touches and noises as well as avoiding stairs. It had taken me quite a while to heal completely and I still had occasional nightmares about being killed by Sebastian, but our bond had strengthened and he was twice as eager as I was for my full recovery. All I really had to worry about now was, what he was planning to do?

"Exactly what about _that_ is normal to you?"

Ciel was talking about the bunny ears that Lady Elizabeth had forced us to wear for Easter. I didn't mind them so much. They actually reminded me of my own ears that I was hiding, but the incident leading up to me wearing them was less than pleasant.

_That scent…_

"_Lady Elizabeth's here."_

_Ciel closed his eyes and began messaging his temples to try and ease the headache he was sure was coming._

"_It probably has something to do with Easter approaching. Sebastian, Damon, make sure to make her comfortable. I have a feeling she won't be leaving for some time."_

"_Yes, My Lord."_

_I flinched when his voice sounded from right beside me, despite knowing that he had been there the whole time. He sighed and I caught Ciel's semi concerned glance as we both walked out of his study to greet Lady Elizabeth. The door was closed and we began walking, Sebastian being kind enough to stay slightly ahead of me in order to keep himself within my sight without frightening me. He had grown used to my nightmares and fear, but he was in no way accepting them._

"_Damon."_

"_Hm."_

_I returned from my day dreaming to find Sebastian's face very close to my own, causing me to try and step back when he grabbed my wrist. My eyes widened in fear as I saw flashbacks from nightmares and I cringed when he gently placed his hand on my head._

"_To think I had caused this much damage…"_

"_Sorry. It's not you, really…the nightmares have just gotten more…vivid."_

"_I understand…I'm just eager is all."_

_His lips brushed mine and we kissed shortly before continuing our journey. I gathered the other servants, who were reluctant to join us and we all bowed as she skipped in the door._

"_Aw~ You're all so cute! But it's almost Easter, you guys need something even cuter!~"_

_The moment I felt her presence get uncomfortably close I lost my self control and my ears and tail came out; lying back on my head and tucking in between my legs. I was lucky Sebastian was there and had quickly come up behind me, covering my ears, tail, and eyes. I tensed up even more and began to hyperventilate, but relaxed slightly when he whispered in my ear._

"_Calm down, Damon. Focus on me, okay?"_

_I never heard Elizabeth and the others ask what was wrong, nor did I hear Sebastian's response. My breathing had calmed and I was set in a chair in another room while Mey-Rin lead Lady Elizabeth to her room. _

Sebastian was able to calm me and since then, he was more cautious as to how close people got to me and my reaction to simple things.

"Damon, aren't you coming?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that, Sebastian."

He nodded and we made our way into another room where Ciel was assaulted by the Lady and his other guests. Soma and Agni were there as well and I was relaxed enough to allow them to hug me, much to Sebastian's pleasure. I was released and he went on to explain Easter to the two clueless guests. I was curious though, when I saw the shock on Lizzy's face after showing Ciel her Easter egg. She recovered quickly though and proposed a competition when a familiar scent wafted to my nose.

"_Are you serious?"_

"_What is it, Damon?"_

"_Those windows open, right?"_

"_Yes, but what does that-"_

I ignored him and walked over to the windows, opening them just in time for the queen's butlers to swing in on a rope.

"_Does that explain it?"_

"_Quite."_

I sighed until the man stepped in front of me and poked me in the chest.

"You ruined my fun, butler."

"I apologize, but I would rather not have to clean up the glass in the carpet later, Mr. Grey."

He looked ready to retort, but Ciel beat him to it.

"What are Queen Victoria's butler's doing here?"

"A delivery from Her Majesty."

They showed off the Easter eggs and I couldn't help but feel as though that wasn't their only reason. Earl Grey appeared overly confident when he spoke about participating in the competition and I growled lowly in suspicion. Sebastian patted me on the head and I slightly leaned into it, knowing he had a plan for such an occurrence; which was proven when he added another obstacle to the competition.

"Now, let's form the teams!"

Simple teams really: Sebastian and Ciel, the Queen's butlers, Soma and Agni, Bard and Mey-Rin, Snake and Finny, and Edward and Nina. Tanaka was left out to keep Lizzy company and I was assigned to be the judge of any disorderly conduct. Right off the bat, Nina and Edward were disqualified due to Bard and Mey-Rin, who were also taken out by an exploding egg Bard had hidden. I stooped down to Bard and poked his poofy afro.

"Just a question, but why did you make them explode?"

He smiled and pulled out a new cigarette.

"'Cause that'll make it more fun, o' course!"

Well, that certainly made no sense at all. I just shrugged my shoulders and went to check on the groups outside. I quickly discovered Snake, Finny, and Earl Grey who is afraid of snakes apparently.

"_Oh~ Blackmail~"_

"_Against who, might I ask?"_

"_Grey. He's afraid of snakes."_

I heard Sebastian's mental chuckle as I felt a presence next to me. It was Phipps with an odd shaped flute, used to charm snakes I suppose. Sure enough, they were disqualified and I returned to the house to follow Soma and Agni, who I guessed would be the next to fall since they were near Sebastian and Ciel. I chuckled when I did catch up with them and Soma practically ruined their plan by shouting.

"Ah-ha! You fell for it! I'll be taking that egg!"

Ciel started coughing and everyone freaked, but I continued chuckling since I knew he was faking it. I suppose I could have told Sebastian that fact, but seeing the faces they all made when Ciel knocked Soma's egg out of the ladle was priceless. Soma and Agni began crying huge crocodile tears as they hugged Ciel and I popped out of my hiding place.

"You guys are quite entertaining! Ah, but Soma, Agni…you two are disqualified so go ahead and make your way outside to wait for the other teams to finish."

They nodded and I proceeded to follow Sebastian and Ciel, one of which was stifling his laughter while I myself was full on laughing at the whole event.

"Damon, aren't you suppose to be a judge? Why are you still following us?"

"Ha…well, you two bring the most amusement and I'm sure you will attract the other _teams_ sooner or later."

I shrugged my shoulders with a smile still on my face as we continued to walk toward where Lizzy's egg was. Sebastian spotted it first and I stood off to the side as I smelled Grey and Phipps approaching. They were a bit far off, but that quickly shortened when Sebastian had to get Ciel a ladder to reach the egg himself. I believe Sebastian said,

"It would be more meaningful if you got it yourself."

As much as I would have enjoyed his struggling to reach the egg, my amusement was short lived when the two white butlers attacked. Then again, with Ciel hanging from the chandelier I thought they made my day even more fun. The metallic clang of the ladles rang through the room as Sebastian and Grey went after each other. Smirking, I listened in to their little conversation.

"I thought I'd killed you. How did you manage to do it?"

"How? I don't know what you're talking about."

As Sebastian dodged Phipps' snake flute I grit my teeth in anger as I remembered the smell of Sebastian's blood and Ciel's yells. I had nearly forgotten that Grey was the one who 'killed' Sebastian during the whole murder escapade.

"_Calm yourself, Damon. A judge is supposed to be impartial and they are the Queen's butlers. To maim them or anything more would only cause shame to the Phantomhive name."_

"_Ugh, you're impossible."_

He smirked and chuckled out loud before mumbling about Ciel waiting 10 seconds. I was a bit unsure as to what he was talking about, but a whiff of the air alerted me to the chick getting ready to hatch.

_Of course he had a plan. Isn't he crafty?_

I counted down the seconds and made my way up towards Ciel. His arm was giving out and, judge or not, the safety of my Master comes first. Not soon enough for Ciel, the chick hatched and I grabbed Ciel's arm, pulling him up before jumping back to the ground.

"What is this?"

"Well, it seems a fertilized egg got mixed in."

"What?"

I chuckled and walked over, plucking the chick from their ladle and holding the bird by the scruff of its neck.

"Sorry, Mr. Grey, Mr. Phipps. The rule states 'No matter what reason, if the egg breaks you are disqualified'. You have lost."

"No…way…"

I smiled and double checked on Ciel, before looking hungrily at the chick. Evilly smirking, I lifted the bird up above my open, waiting mouth when I was interrupted.

"Damon, what are you doing?"

I glanced to the side to see Sebastian chuckling behind his glove and Ciel staring at me with slight disgust.

"Uuuuhhhhh…nothing?"

Sebastian scoffed in amusement and Ciel face palmed mumbling about idiots before walking towards the door.

"Leave the bird alone. Give it to Phipps or something."

I grumbled and followed them out to the garden and sneaking towards the back of the group as Ciel gave Lizzy her egg. She appeared happy, but I could smell that she was upset about something so I made my way over when no one was around. I startled her when I placed a hand on her head and smiled down at her. She gave a small smile in return before running off to enjoy the feast.

"_Damon?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Ciel wants me to tell you to give the chick back to Phipps."_

"_Damn. He caught me."_


	22. Chapter 21

**Sorry about the wait! I wanted to see where the manga was going with this school arc and how I could screw things up with Damon ^^ I'll have to slow this down a bit since the manga releases are kinda slow, but please review nonetheless!**

* * *

><p>Weston College, Britain's finest public school. Complex gothic-style building with four dormitories used to house nobles and their sons as they are raised to be gentlemen under strict discipline and high-level curriculum…Who am I kidding? It's a prison for adolescent boys who think they own the world.<p>

"_Damn humans and their educational systems. How did I get dragged into this? It's a boys-only school! I should be exempt from this sort of shit!"_

"_Damon, what have I told you about your language? Do not force me to punish you again."_

I shivered as I remembered the day I spent the morning bent over the sink as Sebastian scrubbed my tongue raw with a bar of soap. Horrid memories, just horrid. I sighed and rubbed my temples as I heard Ciel run through the gate, just barely on time. I smirked from my spot next to Sebastian in the shadows.

He was disguised as a priest, which I thought was the funniest thing _ever_, while I was a student. I was bored beyond belief, but when Ciel started heading towards the grass Sebastian gave me a shove.

"Take care of the Young Master, Damon. It seems he's already causing trouble."

"Yeah yeah. He does deserve it for not reading the rule book, though."

"Damon."

"I'm goin'! Don't get your britches in a bunch."

And off I went to save the idiot who stepped on the grass. People immediately began murmuring to each other about the P4 and 'y' and crap as I made my way over as four unique scents came up in front of Ciel; perfume, sweat, books, and paint. Ciel had gotten the prefect's attention, great. The perfume scented man came forward and grabbed Ciel's tie adjusting it with a smile.

"_Oh great, another Viscount"_

Sebastian chuckled as I finally reached the group of five on the lawn.

"That's right, I heard from the principal that a new student was coming to the Blue House today. Is that you?"

"Ye-"

"There ya are Ciel! I've been lookin' all ov'r the place for ya!"

I waved from the edge of the grass before running over to Ciel, ruffling his hair with a smile while ignoring everyone who was in shock at another person stepping on the lawn.

"Who are you?"

"D-Da-Da-Damon!"

"That's me! Damon Michaelis. I'm sorry about Ciel here. I was suppose ta show him around but we got separated. So if anyone should be punished, I'm willing to take it."

I bowed lowly at the waist with a hand over my heart in a Sebastian like way, when perfume man tilted my chin upwards to face him.

"Nonsense. You are very noble to sacrifice yourself for your fellow noble, Damon and I am willing to spare you of any punishment. Just look out from now on, Phantomhive."

I bowed again as they left and I led Ciel off the grass as a young man stepped forward and clapped him on the back.

"Aren't you lucky! You stepped on the lawn and didn't even get punished! Plus, you got Michaelis's son to help you out! I'm McMillan. A first year from Blue House as well!"

"It's nice to meet you McMillan. I am, as you already know, Damon Michaelis and am currently staying the Blue House to help the dorm supervisor and Ciel Phantomhive."

I smiled and gestured to Ciel as the boy went on and on about 'y' and the P4 as we headed to class. I, of course, was ignoring everything he said as I thought back to what happened to get us in this mess; the letter from the queen.

* * *

><p><em>To my cute little boy,<em>

_After the misfortune that occurred on the Campania I hope that you have recovered and are enjoying Easter. Unfortunately, I cannot do the same due to some worries I have on my mind. Derek, the son of my cousin the Duke Clemens is the main worry. He is a fifth year at Weston College, but has not been returning home since last summer. He used to send letters, but those have suddenly stopped coming. After his mother called the dormitory, he still hasn't returned home and I would normally think of it as a rebellious phase if other students were not doing the same. What happened to them, I wonder? The Duke Clemens has become rather depressed as well, due to his son's disappearance and I'm very worried. I merely wish for the people important to me to enjoy Easter together again as soon as possible._

_-Victoria_

"So she wants us to look for some brats that don't want to go home?"

I earned a glare from Ciel as he spoke about the difficulties of this predicament. I didn't get much other than the schools not wanting government intervention and that Ciel will have to go in personally.

"The problem, however, is whether there's a place available."

"Such a thing…If there is none, we'll just have to make one."

"_I like how you think."_

"_As do I"_

I smirked with him and didn't hear what Ciel had said until Sebastian dragged me out of the room by my uniform collar.

"Hey! What're you doing?"

"Preparing you for school, Damon. I'm not just going to send the Young Master in unprotected."

"_That smirk…What the hell are you planning?"_

"_Nothing more than a trim…and maybe something special for myself."_

"_Oh shit."_

* * *

><p>"It's pretty weird that Colett and Sam left the school so suddenly and you and Damon came in at a strange time too. Wasn't that hard?"<p>

Ciel answered smugly, while I just ignored them. Suddenly, I heard Sebastian calling me.

"Excuse me, McMillan, Ciel. I just forgot that I was supposed to meet the dorm supervisor. You'll see me later."

I stood up and left, spotting on of the other boys enter the room and shout 'boy up'. I chuckled under my breath, knowing that Ciel would be the one to do the bidding of the prefects. Just then, something grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into the shadows around the corner.

"And what might I ask is so funny, Damon?"

"Only the fact that Ciel's gonna have to do something for the prefects. Manual labor might be good for his evil, conniving thirteen year old mind. Although, I can't say the same about you. You take all that cleaning stuff in pride, I'm sure."

"Heh, you should know, it _is_ my duty as a Phantomhive butler."

"Right…Now what did you want?"

We decided to switch to speaking our thoughts instead. Just incase someone decided to come walking past the room Sebastian had just now dragged me into.

"_To see my little pup, of course."_

"_Really? That's all you called me out for?"_

"_Is that a problem?"_

He turned me around and pinned me against the door, before kissing me passionately. I kissed back, albeit reluctantly at first, but Sebastian wouldn't have reluctant with me and he started to trail kisses down my jaw line to my neck. I shivered at the contact and he chuckled, slowly drawing circles on my upper back.

"_W-When the hell…did you… get y-your hand…up my shirt?"_

I felt him smirk against my collar bone and he brought his hand towards my chest, when we were interrupted by screaming coming from down the hall. Sebastian sighed and removed his hand, before turning towards the door.

"_I'm going to castrate whoever interrupted. Damned brats."_

Note to self, _never_ interrupt Sebastian.


	23. Author Note 2

Okay, quick question! I wanted to know if you would like a *shudder* _lemon_ in this. I've never written a lemon before and I'd rather not get too descriptive either for multiple reasons. For one, I have siblings who love to sneak peaks at what I'm writing and that would just be awkward to explain, especially since one of my sisters just learned how to read and can't keep her mouth shut. She'd probably run around the house going "Mom, what does ***** mean?" and we all know how that conversation would turn out…ANYWAY, the other reason is…well, it makes me feel dirty. I can't see how other people write this stuff, but I'm willing to try and do something at least close to a lemon. So tell me what you guys want! After all, this story would be nothing without you amazing reviewers ^^


	24. Chapter 22

**Well here you go ^^ I tried my best as far as the lemon goes but I didn't go too much into detail and did only what I felt like doing without feeling too bad. I hope you like it, so tell me what you think! Review!**

**Warning: this chapter is rated M for mature content.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I eagerly scampered after Sebastian as we made our way down the halls to the room Ciel was being held in.<p>

"What is that racket? I'll give you all a 'y'!"

I chuckled behind my fist as the boys scattered, dropping Ciel to the ground as they formed a shaky line behind one of the upper class-men.

"Clayton. Why are you, as an upper year, participating in this foolishness?"

The kid, Clayton, stumbled through a half hearted excuse as Sebastian made his way over to Ciel. I, on the other hand, snuck over to Clayton and whispered with a smirk.

"I would hide if I were you. You interrupted him and he isn't too happy with you at the moment…I believe he mentioned something about…castrating whoever interrupted him?"

They all paled and took a few steps back, protecting their 'jewels' and they quickly left to take care of whatever it was they should've been doing. Of course, the look on Ciel's face wasn't too bad either, but I would have to enjoy his torture on a later date seeing as Sebastian had grabbed my collar and had begun to drag me away.

"_Where are we going now? I already missed out on Ciel's 'dorm tradition'."_

"_We are simply going somewhere to finish what was interrupted."_

In a flash, we were inside yet another room that smelled strongly of Sebastian's intoxicating scent. He literally threw me onto the bed as he removed his glasses. Seems he wanted to get right down to business, but I had other plans.

"Are we really going to do this in an all boy's dormitory? If anyone interrupts there's going to be quite a lot of questions."

Yep, that's right. I was trying to avoid this for as long as possible. But boy, if I thought he was mad about interruptions, avoiding _this_ was only going to make everything worse. And I was right. Almost immediately after I mentioned that, I was lying on the bed with my arms and legs pinned and his smirking face above me, the cross necklace just barely skimming my shirt.

"Damon, you should know better. It's after hours so the brats will be asleep, I've taken care of the room, and a simple memory wipe wouldn't harm anyone should something occur."

"Damn, you're prepared."

"As a Phantomhive butler should be."

I rolled my eyes and went to retort, when something was shoved down my throat. I quickly turned to the side and spit the atrocious thing out, seeing a simple square bar was what it was.

"Are you serious? SOAP! I went through all of those sexual innuendos just so you could distract me long enough to clean out my mouth with a bar of soap?"

He chuckled deeply, leaning down and kissing me gently to which I retaliated by biting harshly on his bottom lip, ignoring the delicious coppery scent it brought into the room. Unfortunately, my body didn't want to ignore the demon drug and my breathing grew slightly faster as my eyes turned a molten gold. Sebastian of course thought this amusing, seeing how my plan had backfired, and was taking his time removing the top half of my uniform.

"Now Damon, your mouth did need a thorough washing but I never said those were innuendos."

I shivered as the cross he was wearing now brushed across my bare navel and I growled deeply at his teasing. He simply chuckled again and slid his bleeding lips over mine trying to get a response that I refused to give him. Suddenly, I felt something nibbling my ear and opened my mouth shocked that he had already found my weak point. Of course, he took that chance to initiate a heated kiss with him taking dominance. Something seemed off though as the kiss lasted so long I was gasping for breath when he finally did pull back.

"W-What the…hell took…so long?"

"It seems I have washed your foul mouth one to many times as it tasted like soap."

The pout he had on his face made me laugh and this time, when he opened his mouth to retort, I took control. I maneuvered him underneath me; letting my body hang above his as our tongues were in a heated dance, mine finally overtaking. It was his turn to growl after losing the advantage he had and I slowly slipped my hands under his shirt to remove it as he did mine. I pulled out of our kiss and tossed the offensive article across the room, getting distracted by the way Sebastian's muscles rippled as he leaned up.

"Hm, like the view? I must say though, that certainly is the first time I've been beaten at my own game."

I blushed, embarrassed at being caught looking and quickly turned my head to the side to get away from his lustful gaze. That was the very opportunity he was waiting for as he turned the tables, causing me to land very forcefully on the ground next to the bed and stare at him slightly shocked.

"I'm not going to let you beat me at everything, pup."

Needless to say, he attacked rather viciously, nipping and sucking on my ears and down to my neck and collar bone. I held back the moan I'm sure he wanted to hear and flinched at the sound of fabric tearing as he ripped off my chest bandages. My face flushed as one of his hands cupped my breast and the other trailed down to my waist. I had to bite the inside of my cheek as he fondled me and that seemed to only tick him off.

"Now Damon, you should know how much I dislike being forceful in order to get what I want."

His grip tightened painfully on my breast and he bit down hard on my ear making me yelp.

"Dislike? Seems to me like you enjoy it more than you let on, Sebastian."

He chuckled deeply and slid his other hand slightly below my waistline, teasingly. Two can play this game, so I wrapped my arms around his firm chest and slowly ground myself against him giving a laugh myself as he was the first to give in, groaning slightly in pleasure. I leaned forward and whispered seductively in his ear, just knowing it'll piss him off.

"Looks like I win again."

The groan turned into a growl and he swiftly stripped me down to my boxer shorts, using the belt to rope my hands together as he removed his own pants and pulled my legs apart. He hadn't done anything yet, but the forcefulness of his actions had me seeing his hair and face change into one more rugged.

_The black and silver haired man stood over her, lust and betrayal evident behind the blue orbs that stared back. The moment his hand began tracing up my thigh, I lost all courage I had and dashed out from underneath him._

My back hit the wall as I curled my tail around myself, shaking in the corner; ears back and scars aching. The dark figure moved forwards slowly, confused as to why I was acting this way.

"Damon…"

A hand touched my shoulder and I slashed out at it, scratching the offending object only to recognize the smell of it's blood. _Sebastian_. He looked betrayed, angry, tired, restless. As though I had taken everything from him and burned it in front of his eyes. It was then I realized that I wasn't in the forest, being used, stabbed in the back. I was with Sebastian. He wouldn't do that to me; I trusted him.

"Sebastian…"

I tackled him to the ground, kissing him deeply, as we caught up to where we left off. When we were both finally ready, he stopped; staring at me as he hovered.

"I won't be like him, Damon. I will never do anything like that bastard. I'm different from him, so please…_relax_. I don't wan to hurt you."

I glanced up at his blood red eyes and saw how sincere he really was. This surprisingly caring side to Sebastian that no one had ever seen was going to be my safety. I reached up my tied hands, wrapped them around his head, buried my fingers into his raven hair, and whispered gently into his ear.

"I love you, Sebastian."

With that, we pulled each other close; his arm across my lower back as he slipped inside. It hurt for maybe an instant before we finally got into a steady, quick paced rhythm. We continued until day break, where we were forced to stop due to the school's tightly kept schedule. I was sore and exhausted from our nightly exchange, and was nearly asleep when Sebastian's breath tickled my exposed ears.

"Damon, we need to get ready. I have already awoken Young Master with the other boys and you have rested long enough. Morning tea is in ten minutes and you have yet to even get dressed."

He sighed as I groaned and curled up into the pillow, before kissing my temple.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"You're going to let me sleep."

He chuckled and bent down to whisper to me.

"I suppose, since you performed magnificently all night."

I blushed cherry red and threw the pillow at him as he shut the door and left, smirking devilishly the whole time.

_That man could damn well be the devil's reincarnation. After last night, I feel like I've sinned twenty times over._

"_I'll take that as a compliment, my sweet demonic hell hound."_


	25. Chapter 23

**I'm sorry about the short length of this chapter, but I wanted to get something posted and the new kuroshitsuji chapter came out today so I was mega motivated! XD i hope you enjoy this chapter so please review!**

* * *

><p>"Damon, how are you feeling?"<p>

"Mmmnm…"

"What was that?"

I felt a freezing cold finger slink up my arm and I growled, throwing the pillow I had at his face.

"I said I'm fuckin' tired!"

Something collided with my forehead which was discovered to be _yet another_ bar of soap.

"Where do these keep coming from?"

"Now Damon, it's after breakfast and you really should get up and eat something before someone discovers you in he-"

He stopped and groaned. I went to question him, but I didn't have a chance as he pulled me out of the bed and dressed me quickly in my, oddly ironed, uniform. The moment he was finished, I tried to get my bearings only to have him pull me in an embrace. Sure, I was happy and all, but now was really not the time. Mornings make me extremely cranky, especially one where I get too little sleep. There was a slightly painful tugging and, next thing I know, I'm standing with him in the middle of the dining hall that was covered in books and other crap. Of course, Ciel was standing there with a haughty attitude as he gazed at Sebastian and I.

"Geeze, what happened to you?"

"Sebastian took my 'fuck you' seriously."

I had a deadpan expression as Ciel blushed brightly and coughed to most likely get back to the topic at hand.

"A-Anyway, it seems Derek was transferred."

Sebastian nodded, looking over a clipboard of some type as I clung to his shoulder trying to get a better look.

"When I checked his name was on the register of violet wolf indeed."

"He should be at the dorm now. I'll check to out so you can clean up here."

"Certainly."

"Hell no. I'm tired and sore and I'm not doing _crap_."

I plopped down on a bench and used a stack of books that was left there as a pillow. Ciel left with an eye roll and Sebastian loudly clapped his hands.

"Well then, let's do this!"

"I told you you're a neat freak."

Suddenly, a stack of books were dropped on my stomach, causing me to cough and fall to the floor in slight pain. I glanced up at Sebastian to find that shit-eating grin on his face and a pinkish glow to his eyes.

"Damon, do me a favor and bring those to the prefect of the violet wolfs. I need them to be given to their head because he left them at our last meeting and the others are doing fag duty."

"Pft, _fag _duty. I still can't believe that's what they call it…Hey, wait a minute! You just want me to watch Ciel! I'm no babysitter!"

"Think of it this way, you get to see his face when he realizes that _you_ can move from house to house without persecution."

I thought about it for a sec, then shrugged my shoulders as I picked up the books and opened the door. Turning around, I grinned.

"I always did love to screw with him. Bye, Sebas-chan!~"

I swear I saw him shiver from the corner of my eye at Grell's familiar nickname.

* * *

><p>As much as I love watching Ciel's funny faces, I didn't expect the wolf dorms to be so…<em>dead<em>. Sure, the building was nice and all, but I think the dying trees, gargoyles, and tombstone took all the _natural beauty_ away. A crow landed on my shoulder as I began making my way up the stairs to where I could see Ciel heading into some trouble.

"This isn't the place for people who can't do anything but study!"

Some zombie looking rooster said. _Oh wait…I guess he is human, my bad. With his hair I accidentally confused him for a cockerel. Whoops. _Other cloaked students began yelling at Ciel and I picked up my pace just enough to catch the first rock that was thrown at his head.

"Now, now boys. Y'all should know better than t' throw things at people."

The rooster growled as I told Ciel to head back, despite how much he was against it.

"What do _you_ want, Michaelis?"

I was going to show him the books and explain myself, when Violet himself came out and the crow on my shoulder cawed.

"What are you making a fuss for?"

The rooster kid stood up and pointed to where you could see Ciel running past the gates back to the owl dorm.

"Some guy from the bookworm dormitory came over and then Michaelis interrupted."

Violet glanced over at Ciel a moment and mumbled out 'the new kid' before glancing at me and the crow.

"What is it you needed, Michaelis? You should not needlessly be meddling in our affairs."

I smiled like a dimwit and held out the books.

"Mr. Michaelis asked me t' hand these over to you since the dorm head left them at der last meeting or somethin' and the others were on der fag duty."

His arms reached out from under his cloak and took them from me, as his gaze went to the crow on my shoulder. His gaze trailed back to me for some kind of explanation it seemed, so I tried my best to answer him.

"Yeah, I don' get it either. He just landed on me shoulder and didn't leave. I don' mind o' course. Dem crows always seem ta like me for some t'ing or another. I'll be sure ta leave 'im here for ya though!"

I waved and headed back down the stairs, waving the crow off my shoulder at the bottom. The darn thing wouldn't leave though!

"_Dammit Sebastian! How do I get rid of your little friend?"_

"_I do not know what you're talking about, Damon."_

"_Oh stuff it! You know exactly what I'm talking about! This damn crow won't get off me!"_

He chuckled as I continued to glare at the crow as I was standing at the wolf dorms' gates.

"_Hehe, simply treat it as any other bird, Damon."_

"_You mean…eat it?"_

I took his next chuckle as a yes, and I smiled evilly as I thought of the different ways I could kill the bird, and that pretty much did the trick. The bird flew away and I smiled at my accomplishment as I skipped back to the dorm.


	26. Chapter 24

**I know, I'm a horrible person for leaving this for so long T.T but I was waiting for the next chapter to come out in order to know where I was going with it and then, when I got right down to it, I just began writing. ^^ So, I hope you'll forgive me and please review!**

* * *

><p>The warden is a teacher who lives in the public school's dormitory and guides the students. In the morning he goes to school with the students and teaches his subject. At night he returns to the dormitory with the students and during his free time he helps ones who ask with their homework. In other words, the warden is a difficult job that requires dedicating most of the day to the students.<p>

"And yet, not only are _you _being treated like a slave, but you're dragging me into it too? I don't know what's worse; Ciel's constant nagging or you making me do his biddings."

I scowled as we both walked into one of the rooms belonging to Clayton, Ciel's upperclassmen. Sebastian opened the door for me, slightly exasperated from the constant work, but immediately grew serious at the sight of the messy room. Rolling my eyes, I grumbled and began picking up the books lying scattered across the floor.

"Good to know they're still teenage boys under all that pompous crap."

"Young Master just accepts any task because he knows I will do it."

"You mean '_we_' will do it."

He looked over at me with a small grin, sewing on the button to Clayton's coat with ease. It wasn't long though, before he was scowling and arguing with himself for doing such things for our brat of a master.

"Even though…we're pretty busy…ourselves!"

I snickered, happy with the results we'd both done and the amusing faces he was making, before patting Sebastian on the cheek.

"Good boy."

He deepened his scowl, which I thought was impossible, and swiftly grabbed a hold of my ear sharply before I was able to comprehend what happened.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Sebastian! You know my ears are sensitive!"

"All the more reason to use them against you, Damon. It would be nice if you actually learned some manners. You cannot be a mutt all the time."

_Low blow Sebastian. Low blow._ Frowning, I was forced to remember everyone who used that word 'mutt' and what normally entailed afterwards. Just reminding myself of the punishments has me flinching and my hands clenching in rage and fear. The beatings, the whips, the scars it left afterwards; all of it flooded me and I bit my lip hard, enough to draw a small trail of blood that dripped towards my chin.

I'd completely forgotten where I was or who was with me until my chin was tilted upwards and his lips collided with mine, tenderly. Pulling away, his eyes expressed how apologetic he was and, although he wouldn't say it, I knew he was sorry for bringing up those unwanted memories. With a sigh, I shoved them back again and grabbed his cloak, sweeping it across his shoulders and attaching the front.

"Come on, we can't be late for classes."

"Of course not. What kind of teacher would I be then?"

I smirked and we hurried to the classroom, entering just as something slipped from Ciel's mouth that I wanted to kill him for.

"It's not that bad. I have a few _tricks_ to do everything quickly."

"Eh? I definitely wanna know about that!"

Glaring at him, I headed over with a mean looking smirk.

"_Now Damon-"_

"_Uh-uh. No way. You might not be able to do anything, but I can still go after him Sebastian."_

He mentally sighed and I snuck over to Ciel's side, placing a hand on my desk and smiling hauntingly.

"Yeah, Ciel~ Why don't you tell him? Since you'll never know when dem _tricks_ is gonna come back at bite you in the arse-"

"I was interrupted by a few resounding claps from Sebastian trying to start the lesson, but my message had gotten through to Ciel and he has definitely paled a few shades. The only downside to our conversation is what Sebastian thought as he turned to the black board.

"_I hope you're prepared, Damon. I still have plenty of soap left."_

"_Crap."_

* * *

><p>"You want me to what?"<p>

Sebastian's eyes rolled as he sighed and repeated himself.

"I said that I wish for you to acquire information at the prefects' meeting. Surely you are capable of pulling out your 'other half' for but a few hours."

He grinned like the devil he was and I groaned, concentrating for a moment as I felt my form shift into another that I had never gotten used to. Opening my eyes, I glanced up at Sebastian who was now extremely tall and looking at me with large eyes. He reached down and picked me up, kind of scaring me as I wondered what he was planning to do next.

"Oh my, such a smooth body~"

My eyes widened at what he said and I started to struggle, but he merely held me closer and began to pet me. My more animal instincts took over at his touch and my body rumbled as I relaxed and began to purr. I was so relaxed, in fact, that I totally didn't care as he began pushing the pads on my paws and chuckled deeply.

That's right folks, I was a cat. A pitch black cat and _that_ appeared to be the one and only weakness to Sebastian. I tried to focus back on the task he told me to do and called out to him. Unfortunately, it came out as a cute little meow which only made him gush about how adorable I was and he wrapped a red ribbon around my neck. Finally having enough of his cuddling, I bit down on his hand and glared at him through my narrowed yellow eyes.

"_Sebastian, I understand how you love cats and all, but I thought you wanted me to do something."_

"Ah yes, but I nearly forgot. You felines are just too divine~"

I released him and jumped up onto the windowsill.

"_Well, see you then. I better go figure out what they're up too before you try to cuddle me to death."_

I heard his deep chuckle even as I made my way out the window and to the swan gazebo where I spotted eight figures making their way towards it. Quickly but quietly, I dashed underneath one of the couches and waited as they all took their places; the violet wolf head sitting on the couch I was hiding under. It wasn't long, before they began speaking and I focused solely on their voices, eyes darting back and forth between those speaking.

"Redmond, would you like another cup of tea?"

"Yes, why not. Your tea is the best, Maurice."

"Ah...Thank you."

Maurice was a really light headed boy, obviously the fag of Edgar Redmond of the scarlet fox dormitory, but he didn't seem to play an important part for the moment.

"By the way, I heard the new student is quite capable."

"Ah yes. The sweet face in Lawrence's dorm. I'm quite curious as well."

"Stop calling me by my first name. It's against the rules."

"Haha, you're too strict Bluer. Only prefects can come here, so no one will punish us."

I rolled my eyes at the boy's ignorance, but the odd smell coming from in front of me had my attention more so as Gregory Violet, prefect of the violet wolf dormitory, as he mixed his tea with different liquids and began to blow bubbles into it.

"Clayton, what do you think of the boy?"

"Well, he _is_ extremely skilled. He works fast and efficiently as well. Actually, the tea and snacks he made for me looked as though they were something made by a French Chef."

_Uh-oh, Ciel's getting carried away. Although, I'm glad they liked my tea. The snacks were all Sebastian._

"Wasn't he an Earl? How come he can do that?"

"He said it was like a hobby to him."

"An Earl that works like a butler?"

"Quite the weirdo." _Says you. You're the one putting weird things in your tea. _"Maybe that's why he came to my dorm that time."

"What?"

"Some time ago, he came to the violet house during fag time. Alone, although Michaelis showed up as well not long after to deliver some books."

"Are you sure it was him? I don't think he has time to leave, with all the work he has to do."

_Man Ciel, you're making mistakes all over the place aren't you?_

"Why did he go to the violet wolf dormitory?"

I noticed they all became deadly serious and I began to wonder just what was going on, when Redmond spoke again.

"Well, if he's that good I wish he had come to my dorm. His rank is high enough, after all he's the head of a famous household at that age."

"Eh?"

I recognized that voice. I wasn't sure why, since whoever it was hadn't spoken majority of the time, but I didn't have to look out to check because him and Greenhill, of the green lion dormitory, began yelling.

"I can't hear you! Say it louder!"

"Yes, sir! Do you allow me to speak?"

"Fine! I allow you to speak, Edward Midford!"

_What? Lizzie's brother? What the heck is he doing here? _I didn't have to worry though, because he seemed completely lost as to when Ciel even showed up at this school. It was when he brought up the ship incident, that I shivered and very nearly gave away my position. Violet had stopped his bubble making and had grown tense, but I didn't notice it and just continued to listen.

"I'd really like to invite him here to talk."

"You're talking to lightly, Redmond. Many people died on that ship."

"I merely wanted that cute boy to tell me how the voyage was. I'm tired of all the dull faces I see nowadays. I'm sure you're curious about his acclaimed tea and snacks too, Greenhill."

"I didn't know about him. He sure sounds interesting!…but I think a new student would feel uneasy if he suddenly found himself in the midst of all these upperclassmen."

_Oh? Do I scent a bit of jealousy? It seems not all these boys are as _straight_ and proper as they should be._

"I think it would be okay. I'm strict with him because he's my relative, but I respect him as a man for the way he is able to manage his household at such a young age."

The sheer confidence flowing in Midford's voice had me grinning with pride that he should think this way about Ciel despite the way he acts around him in person. Suddenly, I felt something grab my scruff and I could only fall limp as I was brought out from my hiding place.

"What about yo-What do you have there, Violet?"

"An eavesdropper."

The hand that held me turned me towards the rest of the group who stared back at me with surprised looks. I was spooked, but thought now would be as good a time as any to look cute. So I tilted my head to the side and meowed.

"Meow?"

"That's not eavesdropper Violet! It's just an adorable cat!"

_Oh no, not another one._

"Such animals should not be on campus. I wonder how it got here."

Violet set me down on the floor and I couldn't help but want to ruffle Bluer's feathers, so I rubbed up against his leg and purred. He simply looked down at me and sighed even as I jumped up onto his lap. Reluctantly, he began to pet me and I made myself comfortable. After all, he reminded me of Sebastian a little bit.

"It most definitely must belong to someone here, judging by the ribbon and friendly nature, but we should get back to the matter at hand."

"But that's already decided, isn't it Lawrence?"

"As long as you quit that"

Redmond chuckled lightheartedly and it was soon decided that Ciel would be invited to join them at 2pm tomorrow afternoon. When Maurice offered to tell Ciel though, I could practically feel the jealous rage radiate off of him. I bristled a bit, but calmed down thinking about what I needed to give to Sebastian. Although, it wasn't long before I fell into a peaceful slumber on the lap of the prefect who was forced to stay behind.

* * *

><p>Sebastian had begun to wander the halls after the end of the meeting he was in, during the same time as the prefects' meeting. That, of course, was the reason he couldn't spy on them himself, so sending Damon seemed to be the only option. <em>After all, it gave me a rare chance to see her in that sublime feline form. I wish she would use that form more often.<em>

As he thought to himself, he also started to wonder where his companion was at. The prefect meeting should have ended already and he contemplated the many possible places she could be at before deciding to check the swan gazebo, where the meeting was held. Walking suavely, he soon arrived at his destination to find the prefect of the sapphire owl, Lawrence Bluer still there with a black ball curled up on his lap. Sebastian quickly controlled his jealousy and stepped lightly onto the threshold and smiled to the prefect.

"Ah, I see you've found Damon. I apologize for any trouble she has caused Mr. Bluer."

"Of course, Mr. Michaelis. She is your cat then?"

"Yes. Once again, I apologize. She seems to have a mind of her own sometimes, and likes to wander off."

Bluer nodded and handed the feline back to Sebastian while they briefly exchanged goodbyes and returned to their normal routines; Damon oblivious to the exchange except unconsciously curling closer to Sebastian. He felt this and glanced down, smiling as the cat purred once and snuggled further into his arms. _Too adorable for your own good sometimes. Feline or otherwise._


	27. Chapter 25

**I totally apologize for this and I consider this one of my worser chapters for multiple reasons (the main on being that there's no action and I _love_ action with a passion ^^ (I rhymed!)) ahem, anyway it's a bit short and nothing too crazy, but i felt bad for leaving this not updated in a while and I had to get this bit in. so please review even if you think it's terrible like I do.**

* * *

><p>My back arched into Sebastian's hand as he pet me. A loud rumbling purr emanating from my chest as he found the nice spot right behind my ear.<p>

"_That's the spot."_

He chuckled as someone knocked on his door. Countless students had been in and out of the room since, classes had ended, for tutoring but we were both waiting for Ciel to show up.

"Professor Michaelis! There's something I don't understand. Could you help me?"

"Come in."

"_It's about time he showed up. I was beginning to wonder if he'd been kidnapped _again_."_

"_Now Damon. Don't be rude."_

I rolled my eyes and looked over at Ciel as he entered the room and leaned against the door.

"Hn. You sure are popular _Professor_ Michaelis."

"_A little bit too popular."_

I saw Sebastian smirk. _"Jealous?"_

I frowned; tail flicking back and forth in annoyance as I hopped up onto his desk so he could stand up. The moment Ciel saw me though, his eyes narrowed and he glared at Sebastian.

"What is theta _thing _doing in here? I can't see how you always seem to find those pests where ever we go."

"_And you said I was being rude. Time for a little payback."_

I jumped off the table and dashed towards Ciel, laughing mentally as he ran around the room while trying to get away from me. Sebastian, of course, just watched the show since Ciel hadn't ordered him to do anything. I was positive he was just as amused as I was bout this.

"Sebastian! I order you!…Stop this thing! Achoo!"

"Yes, my lord. Damon?"

"_Fun killer._"

I stopped and sat down on the table, licking my forepaw as Ciel realized what Sebastian had said.

"Damon?!"

Rolling my eyes, I transformed into my human self albeit painfully. It'd been way too long since I last used it and after staying in it for as long as I did, it was a bit difficult to come back out of it. I fell forward a bit, but Sebastian caught me and lifted me up to set me down in another chair.

"_You okay?"_

"_It's just been a while since I used this form."_

He nodded and brushed a bang out of my face as Ciel glowered at me.

"Since when have you been able to do that?"

"Since the beginning. I just never used it because I was ostracized from my pack because of it. It was the side of me I never wanted to recognize so I never used it."

"Fine. I will overlook what you did for now, but expect a punishment when we return to the mansion."

I rolled my eyes. "As you wish."

Sebastian removes Ciel's jacket and Ciel relaxed in the chair Sebastian had just been sitting in, loosening his tie as he spoke.

"I was invited to meet the P4 tomorrow at four."

Sebastian looked at me and I, him as we realized what had happened. With a smirk, he put a finger to his lips and we silently promised to stay quiet about the correct meeting time.

"We know."

"It's a golden opportunity. I must make sure that the P4 and their followers like me."

I scowled. "Does this mean we're making snacks again?"

"Exactly." Even Ciel seemed unhappy about that, but he wouldn't be the one making the stupid things.

"Bah, why do I have to prepare snacks for kids?"

"_You?_ _Kids?_ If they're kids, what does that make you? A toddler?"

I snickered up until a book hit me in the face. As it fell into my lap, I rubbed my nose in pain. Sebastian seemed amused at this, but continued the conversation like nothing happened.

"Wouldn't that be cute though? Instead of bribing them, you'll win them over with real sweets. However, tomorrow at four I must teach my cricket class. What should I give priority to, I wonder. If you order me, I'll be waiting nearby or I could send Damon with you."

Ciel sipped the tea Sebastian had given him and I continued rubbing my face.

"I'm not going there to fight them. I can do it alone…and to make up for it,…This is and order, Sebastian. Prepare the best teacakes to amaze the P4."

"Yes, my lord."

Sebastian bowed and I groaned. "What am I supposed to do then? It's boring enough that I don't have anything to do already."

Sebastian smirked evilly and I paled, regretting the fact that I even asked since whatever he was going to say was going to be bad for me in some way.

"_That face. Could you put that away? That's the one you use to interrogate small children and inflict torture on unsuspecting victims. And I'm neither of those…right?"_

He didn't give me an answer to my thoughts and instead gave me the news of my doom.

"You, Damon, can help me demonstrate to my class the proper way to play cricket."

"B-But I don't play cricket."

"Which is why I'll be teaching you at the same time. Think of it as…punishment for teasing the young master a few moments ago."

"What?! But-"

"Do it, Damon. That's an order."

I stared open-mouthed at Ciel as he smirked similarly to Sebastian. I had absolutely no choice in this matter and with the two of them teaming up against me, I knew I was completely done for. A knock echoed in the room as another student needed tutoring. Letting the kid in, Ciel and I thank Sebastian as part of an act before we headed our separate ways.

"_Man, tomorrow's going to be hell."_

"_I'll try to live up to your expectations then, Damon. Goodnight."_

I twitched in anger and slammed my door shut, happy that Ciel was going to be pissed when he finds out the meeting was actually at two but cursing Sebastian for the tortures he was going to put me through the next day. _I hate cricket._

* * *

><p>After Sebastian's hellish cricket class, I was dead on my feet. Every muscle ached deep into the bone and I could feel all of my energy disappear the moment I caught sight of Sebastian's comfy chair. I was maybe two feet away from it when Ciel stomped in the room and sat down. Crocodile tears pooled under my eyes and I dejectedly went to crouch in a corner in my misery.<p>

"Shit! He tricked me!"

There was a loud crash as the basket of teacakes was thrown and I slowly tipped myself over so that I was lying on the floor in a ball of aches and pains.

"This is why I hate verbal promises! I need written proof!"

Sebastian chuckled lightly. "Aw, young master, did you underestimate him just because he is a student? People envy the ones who excel. Surely it is not the first time this has happened to you?"

"It's not envy. The kid's jealous that Ciel caught the attention of the boy he likes."

"W-What?!"

I turned my head to look at Ciel, only to find him blushing bright red at the mere prospect of a male liking another male.

"Maurice. He got jealous when Redmond wanted to meet you. Kid's got a crush."

I turned back to the wall and Ciel sighed as Sebastian questioned him.

"Did you give Lord Edward an explanation?"

"Che, trying to explain to people like that is useless. Besides, it is true that I showed up late."

"Well then, are you going to cry yourself to sleep?"

"As if! I'll gain the favor of those prefects, no matter what and get my own back! I'll make you regret ruining my hard work, Maurice Cole!"

"What makes you think it's Maurice?"

Ciel gave me a look asking me why I was questioning him when I too, said it was Maurice. I just ignored the look and continued eating the teacakes I managed to salvage from the basket he'd trashed earlier.

"Have you seen his hands?"

"His hands?"

Even Sebastian seemed a bit confused at this, so Ciel explained.

"All the fags in this school have rough hands from doing the upper classmen's work, but that guy's hands are pearly white. In other words…"

"He's using dirty methods just like you?"

Ciel glared at Sebastian for a second before returning to his food.

"Exactly. Besides, there's no doubt about it with his unhesitating and relaxed attitude."

"And you said I was a mutt. You know the smell of your own kind?"

He threw his plate at me and I caught it easily just to make him mad. I smirked and he narrowed his eyes at me. _He's going to get some major wrinkles if he keeps scowling like that._

"I'm sure it won't take much to find proof that what he said was wrong, but I won't let it end so easily. Sebastian, Damon, seek out the other people who have been deceived by him. Also, thoroughly investigate Maurice's activity pattern."

"As you wish."

"Stop taking my line, Sebastian! Or I'll start taking yours!"

He chuckled while Ciel just face palmed and I collapsed back on the floor exhausted. The next day was amusing though. Ciel was being completely shunned by everyone in the classroom and I was the only one who got anywhere near him because I was supposed to 'watch over' him. During the first period break, I was standing outside one of the music rooms listening in as two boys handed something over to Maurice.

"Cole! We finished that thing for you!"

"Thank you. You've really helped me out by doing this. Being a prefects fag is so hard, you see, but keep that a secret okay?"

"Of course! We're glad you let us help you out!"

"I really should decide on a fag soon. Maybe someone competent like you two…Well, see you."

Cole left and the two boys began fighting on who they thing should be chosen by Maurice while I contacted Sebastian.

"_Two boys just dropped something off to Cole. He should be heading to Redmond soon."_

"_Thank you, Damon. For your help, I'll be sure to excuse you from today's cricket game."_

"_Yay! I love you Sebby!"_

I heard him mentally chuckle at my childishness and I headed off to my next class. During fag time though, I was drug along with Ciel to follow Maurice as he headed to the scarlet fox dormitory. It was quite amusing to see his face go into shock at the sight of the guards and their dogs. After that though, I was pretty much done for the day and went back to Sebastian's office where I fell asleep until voices awoke me.

"I want to know his movements within the red house, but you have to do my work during fag time and all. I'd like another pawn in the red house since Maurice is in there and it was Derek's dormitory as well."

"But I don't think it'd be wise to force another vacancy. It's rather suspicious to do it so often."

"Couldn't Damon do it?"

"Yes, well, while she _is_ allowed to move freely between the dormitories, it is only if she has business there and staying there for an extended period of time is not allowed. She is merely a messenger of sorts between the wardens in each dorm."

"Right…and we can't bring someone else in?"

"Correct. Especially since even if you get into the school, you can't choose your own dormitory. The dormitory is chosen for you based on both, your status, and your personality."

I shifted and groaned, still only half asleep. The room quieted for a moment as I got settled and then they continued.

"We need someone with enough status and wealth to be definitely admitted into the scarlet house, since they only take in those with exceptionally high birth. And they even need to be someone who will be specially admitted since there is no vacancy. There's no way we can find…" Everyone in the room had a sudden epiphany. "I just thought of someone but I definitely don't want to call him."

Ciel held his head in his hand while Sebastian scowled.

"I too don't wish to call upon him-" _For more personal reasons._ "but he meets all our demands."

"Uuuuuurrrrgggggghhhhhhh."

"You sound constipated. Besides, Soma's not that bad."

Ciel and Sebastian both glared at me and I shrank back into the chair.

"_Obviously, I was wrong."_

"_Unbelievably so."_

"_Says you. You're just mad because he likes me."_

The look I got in return for that comment would've made any grown man pee his pants, so I stayed silent. It seems Soma would be joining us on our little escapade after all and I couldn't wait.

"_I'll be watching, Damon."_

"_I believe this is where Ciel goes, 'uuuuuuurrrrrrggggghhhhh'."_


	28. Chapter 26

__**I'm totally sorry about this super late update! I mean, it's not like I had anything better to do, but every time I opened up the manga and saw Soma's face I closed the window and looked for something else to do. I don't dislike him or anything I just...aw, who am I kidding. Soma's an annoying character to write. XP Anyway, it's a bit short, but I hope you like it and I'm sorry for any Soma fans reading this because I totally bypassed him completely ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ugh, I feel like shit.<em> I groaned in my bed and rolled over, bringing the blankets closer around me in a vain attempt to get more heat. Sweat coated my body and I shivered violently.

"_Now Damon. What have I told you about your language?"_

_Stuff it._ I received no answer and tried to go back to sleep, when I felt Sebastian's dark presence enter the room. I groaned again and dove under my covers as he opened up the curtains with a demonic smile.

"Come on, Damon. Surely you remember who is supposed to be paying a visit today?"

He reached over to pull the covers away from my head, only for me to snap my fist out to punch him across the face. He caught it, of course, but he seemed to have finally noticed something was wrong when the snarl on my face turned green and I dashed to the restroom.

Emptying out what little I had in my stomach, I slumped against the toilet and tried to steady my breathing. I felt Sebastian's cold hand against the side of my face and shivered. Today was definitely not a good day for me.

"Are you finished?"

I weakly flicked him off and he sighed before cleaning me up and taking me back to my bed. The moment I was under the covers, I curled up in a fetal position and let my ears and tail out. It was taking up too much energy to hide them.

"Do you know what may have caused this, Damon? Even the weaker demons have resistance to human sicknesses."

He brushed a strand of my bangs away from my face and began playing with my ears to which I sighed and relaxed a little.

"It's probably because I stayed in that from for too long. After having not used it my whole life, it must have weakened my immune system and I caught something."

"'Immune system'? My, aren't you using some big words today."

He chuckled and I scowled at him. "Jerk. You're just happy that I won't be around Soma."

"Of course~ I wouldn't want my little hell hound to be taken by some idiot, now would I?"

I rolled my eyes and waved him off. "Go tease Ciel or something. I bet he's just as happy as you that I won't be around."

"Damon, you know I didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah, yeah. Just go."

He left and I didn't see him again that day nor the next, but I did notice a glass of water that had been placed next to my bed that wasn't there before. _Heh, I get mad at him and he still takes care of me. Butler at heart I suppose._

* * *

><p>When the third day came around, I was finally feeling better and even managed to help Sebastian with setting up the plan that Ciel had set up for Maurice. It was simple enough; all I had to do was make sure that the P4 stayed for a majority of the conversation. They were not pleased, of course, of the new decorations but I managed to convince them to stay when Ciel and Maurice's voices came over the phonographs.<p>

"Why did you call me here? I have to go to the Swan Gazebo."

"I won't waste much of your time. I just want to make sure of something. Cole, I'm pretty sure that your message to me was wrong the other day."

"How dare he accuse Maurice of such blatant lies!"

I sighed, "Please, Redmond. Listen to da whole thing before ya start makin' accusations and stay quiet or da vibrations will carry to da room."

The blonde man looked at me angrily, but my (fake) goofy smile seemed to calm him down as Ciel's voice continued.

"My friend asked other classmates. You know, you're the prettiest boy in the school There were many bystanders and by the way, 18 people testified that you mistakenly said '4 o'clock' as well. Well, it's not accurate to say 'mistakenly'. You said it on purpose."

Redmond went to get angry again, but I knelt in front of him. "Please sir."

He sighed and waved his hand. "Fine, fine. Just get up, Michaelis. No need to show respect for me with your position."

I nodded, listening as the conversation persisted.

"Among the students who were invited to the Swan Gazebo, all the ones that showed up late said that you gave them the wrong information. You're a prefect's fag, yet you look down on the weak. That's cruel and unfair. Only a liar would do that!" _Hypocrite. _"And not only that, you also make other people do your job as a fag."

"Hah? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"The data Redmond asked you to gather, ironing, polishing shoes, and even preparing snacks, you're doing none of that! All your skills are fake!"

I glanced at Redmond as his face steady grew angrier and mentally scolded Ciel. _Will you hurry it up and get to the point already?_

"That's some good imagination. You don't even have evidence."

"I do."

It was quiet for a moment and I pulled out a card similar to the one Ciel was probably holding right now, handing it to Redmond and allowing him to look it over.

"What is this?"

"T'is one of many cards that Ciel found connectin' Maurice ta these accusations."

He passed the card to Lawrence as Ciel explained.

"It's the cars you used to ask your entourage to do your job. This is when you requested to gather data. This is ironing. This is to polish shoes and I have many more. They even have the date and time, and it's all in your handwriting."

"I told them to dispose of them-"

I gave a small smirk as Redmond looked up at the phonograph horns in shock. Maurice had just sold himself out.

"They did. Luckily, they hadn't been collected yet. I had a hard time. I had to find all these tiny pieces of cards among garbage gathered from all over the school." _He didn't-_ "And they were all carefully ripped up. It took a long time to patch them together."

I tightened my fists and clenched my teeth. Apparently, while I was out sick, Ciel used Sebastian like a slave and there was something in me that just wanted to tear the little brat limb from limb.

"What would Redmond think if he knew this? As a student of the prestigious school, aren't you ashamed?!…I will forget that you deceived us, but you have to be honest with Redmond. Fags should be trustworthy brother, right?"

I poured Redmond some tea since he seemed a bit on edge and he accepted it gratefully.

"Yeah. I'll tell him everything…the fuck. No way I will!"

Redmond's face was shocked for but a moment before he frowned and started drinking his tea like nothing happened. Turning towards the other members of P4, I frowned as well.

"I suggest ya send someone up there. Things 'ave seemed ta 'ave taken a turn for da worse."

Green hill stood and shouted to Edward something (I could tell, I think my eardrums burst) before they dashed off along with all the others except Redmond. Bowing to him, I spoke.

"I'm really sorry 'bout this, Redmond."

He waved it off. "No. I should have seen it coming. You are not at fault, Michaelis, I am simply a bad judge in character."

I had no words to comfort him and we grew silent, listening further as Maurice became less and less like the fag we knew. _The word 'fag' used in both contexts of course._ I thought with a mental snicker.

"Your attitude pisses me off! You're getting carried away just cause the seniors kind of fancy you. Using others is also a skill you know?! I'm simply making good use of otherwise average people. Since I'm the most beautiful in the school! Your life changes greatly if you're able to become a prefect in this school. Do you know how much I flattered them to be where I am now? You're already a winner. You can't understand the feelings of a younger son that will never inherit a title."

"I believe that winning by cheating has no value!" _Bull~_

"You acting like a good boy gets on my nerves! I'll become the next prefect of the red house! And Redmond will like me more than anyone else! I'm also the most beautiful here!"

I sighed and Redmond gave me a glace over the rim of his cup.

"What is it, Michaelis?"

"Nothin'. It's just…all beauty is fleeting. Even da most beautiful will be ugly somewhere."

He nodded and held out his cup for more tea, which I gladly gave him.

"Hn! No! Please stop it!"

"How do you not go running to your friend's aid?"

I looked over at Redmond with a smile as the crash over the horns announced Greenhill's arrival.

"Because I know I'm not da only friend he has."

He smiled slightly before we heard Maurice over the horns.

"P-Please Greenhill! Don't tell Redmond-"

"Shouldn't you ask us the same?"

"Bluer…and Violet! W-Why are you here?!"

"After hearing that the skilled and brilliant Maurice Cole is about to commit an act of violence, anyone would come running."

"But the Swan Gazebo so far away from here. My voice couldn't be that loud…"

"Well, sound is not transmitted by loudness but by vibrations. Like this."

"No way!"

He continued shouting and Redmond glanced at me for permission to which I nodded.

"I listened to everything. Even you betrayed me. I'm ashamed of my inability to judge people."

"It's not-"

"No excuses! You disappointed me. Cole…I cancel our brotherly relationship!"

Redmond sighed and held his head with one hand waving towards the phonograph horns.

"Get rid of them, please."

I nodded. "Of course."

I went around removing the horns and cutting the strings, trying not to use my demon powers since Redmond was watching. I finished quickly though and grabbed the horns getting ready to leave Redmond alone when he called out to me.

"Michaelis?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind coming for the next meeting and pouring my tea?"

I blinked. "But isn't Clayton supposed ta do that?"

He nodded, "Yes, but I would like your company. You seem…different from the others."

_Oh shit. I think he's onto me. Abandon ship! Abandon-something else besides a ship! The last time I abandoned a ship there were those freaky doll things…_ As you can see, my mind kind of imploded that is, until Sebastian voiced his thoughts.

"_Something wrong, Damon? You seem a bit muddled."_

I quickly shut down all thoughts knowing that if Sebastian knew what I was going to do right now, he'd skin me alive.

"I s'ppose I could do that."

He nodded and waved me off with a slight smile, which I returned until I turned my back to him and went full panic mode. I knew that, between Sebastian finding out about me hanging around Redmond and Ciel finding out about my new connection with the P4, something bad was going to happen to me. I lowered my head in a depression.

"I'm so screwed."


	29. Chapter 27

**Sorry about this chapter. It's not much as far as the plot goes, but it was something that needed to be done. I did add a bit of fluff though. I think Sebby and Damon were a bit overdue for that ;)**

* * *

><p>"I suddenly feel like I'm some opera singer."<p>

Ciel sighed as he sank down in Sebastian's chair and I rolled my eyes. _It's not like he's stuck trying to hide something from Sebastian._ I sat on top of one of the desks as Sebastian hung up Ciel's coat.

"It's because your performance was quite remarkable lately, young master. How about pursuing a career in acting?"

"That's sarcasm, isn't it."

"Of course not, I am sincerely praising you."

I swear Sebastian was sparkling when he said that, but nothing was amusing to me at the moment. I had too much I had to think about.

"The queen's order is to find out the reason her relative Derrick Arden and other students shut themselves up in this school and stopped contacting their families. However…"

"We still haven't seen them. Not one of them. This is definitely suspicious."

I noticed Sebastian give me a glance and I quickly turned to look outside the window. _If he finds out about Redmond, I'm so screwed. _

"But this place is bound by its rules and I can't even investigate normally. It's like being a prisoner!"

_You're telling me. You're not the only girl in an all male school._ I scowled as Sebastian began pouring tea.

"Isn't that why you're trying to get closer to the ones who make the rules? In a much more peaceful way than usual, I would say."

"Yeah, well…but I'm still just a fag of a prefect's fag. I can't take part in the 'Midnight Tea Party' organized by the principal. It seems that there is still a long way to go. I want to go back to my house and have a decent bath."

_Yeah, and I want to just get out of here before I'm discovered…by either party._ I sighed and pulled a hand through my hair. It had gotten a bit longer, I noticed but that was an unimportant thought at the moment. Especially since I seemed to have gotten Ciel and Sebastian's attention; the exact thing I didn't want.

"Damon. Do you have something you want to share?"

I shook my head. "Nah. Just tired I guess. I'm going to head off to bed. Night, Ciel."

He nodded, but I could feel his searching gaze as I closed the door. _I need to get out of here. I need to run._ Giving out another sigh, I left the dorm via window in my cat form, as to not catch attention. It wasn't long, before I was in a more secluded wood area behind the dorms and I changed into my wolf form. It was nice to relax like this and even more so to be away from Sebastian and Ciel's suspicious looks.

With a howl, I took off into the woods, enjoying the feeling of the wind brushing against my fur as I dashed between the trees and bushes. I even found my crow friend from earlier and ran below him like we were racing. He playfully grabbed at my fur as I ran and I was thoroughly enjoying this free time I had, until I felt eyes staring in my direction. I stopped, allowing the crow to land on my shoulder as I crept closer to the edge of the woods.

Apparently, the dorms were all interconnected through the woods and I had ended up near the wolf dormitory. There, sitting on the back steps was Violet, who stared in my direction with slight surprise as I walked out into the moonlight a bit. We silently stared at each other for a moment, analyzing the other, when the crow on my shoulder cawed and flew off in the direction of my dorm.

I watched it go and decided that I had had enough fun for tonight and it was about time I faced the music, since Sebastian seemed to be looking for me. Turning towards Violet again, I gave him a small nod and walked back into the woods before taking off in a sprint. I stopped about halfway back though, when I smelled rabbit. _When was the last time I had rabbit? Sebastian can wait a bit. I'm hungry._ With a lick of my chops, I followed the scent and easily pounced on the furry creature, finishing it off fairly quickly and hurrying back to my dorm room.

Climbing through the window in my cat form, I changed into my human form but let my wolf features out. Licking off the rabbit blood that was still on my fingers, I suddenly shivered as Sebastian's dark aura entered the room menacingly.

"Damon. What is going on? You know I do not appreciate secrets between us."

He came over and wiped a bit of the rabbit blood off of my chin with a smile, but this smile was not a happy one. Oh no. He was _pissed_. _To tell, or not to tell. Either way he's going to find out tomorrow…Might as well get this over with. _I let out a long sigh.

"Redmond invited me to the meeting tomorrow. I didn't want you to know since you're so possessive."

I stubbornly turned my head away and back towards the window as the moonlight lit up the room, giving away the slight pink tinge to my cheeks. _God, I feel so stupid now._

"That's because you are stupid."

I snapped my head around. "Hey! I just didn't want you taking out your stress on some idiotic hormonal boy, okay?!"

His eyes suddenly darkened. "_Hormonal_? You believe that he has discovered that you are female?"

_Oh shit._ "He, uh, said I was different from the others so I assumed-"

I was suddenly slammed into the wall, rather painfully, I might add. Sebastian pinned my hands above me while his mouth ravished mine, violently. He pulled away suddenly, leaving me gasping for air and beyond confused as his eyes flashed a dangerous pink.

"_You're_ _mine._"

I rolled my eyes with a sigh. "You know…this is that possessiveness I was talking about."

He ignored me an nipped at my ear with his canines and his free hand started trailing up my shirt. Finally having enough, I growled at him and kicked him in the shin.

"Hey, we did this a few nights ago, so you need to settle down. Maybe I should have called you the hormonal boy, 'cause you sure are acting like one."

He chuckled in my ear, a sound I really missed before he gave me one last kiss and released me. I rubbed my wrists a bit before looking at him and laughing.

"What?"

"Oh? You don't know?"

I smirked and ran my tongue up the side of his face, licking it clean of the rabbit blood he'd gotten on him. He realized this and smirked as well, pulling me closer to him.

"I thought you didn't want to do this today."

"I don't. Which is why you should leave and do your rounds already like you're supposed to, _Professor_."

He sighed and hugged me close before letting me go. "I guess you are right. Maybe later then, Damon?"

Rolling my eyes, I quickly changed. "Yeah, yeah, you hormonal beast."

He chuckled again and everything seemed great until the next afternoon.

* * *

><p>"Damon?! W-What are you doing here?!"<p>

Ciel exclaimed as I mentally sighed and served Redmond his tea. _I knew this was going to happen eventually._

"I was goin' ta tell ya. Redmond 'ere asked me to come."

Redmond smiled as he sipped his tea while Clayton glared at me for taking his position.

"You have a good friend, Phantomhive. Michaelis here is quite exceptional."

"A-Ah."

Ciel muttered as I bowed my head in thanks, when I heard Greenhill shouting behind me.

"Violet! How long do I have to maintain this pose!"

"Hmm, until I am finished drawing."

"But when is that?!"

The group was pretty much confused at what was going on, but Redmond laughed.

"Well, that's a kind of training too in the end. Every year, when we get close to June 4th, the students of the Green House start getting restless. It will be good to stay quiet for a while."

"Hn. It's the same for the Red House." He grunted in response.

"Every time we get close to June 4th the students' grades get worse because their anxious." Bluer said with a sigh.

"Um, what happens on June 4th?"

"You didn't tell him, Michaelis?"

I blinked and glanced at Redmond, rubbing the back of my head with a goofy smile. I actually had no idea what he was talking about, but might as well play along.

"It seems ta have slipped my mind."

"It's the dormitories' cricket tournament."

I immediately paled at the thought of that horrid sport, catching Redmond's attention. He gave me a smirk and motioned for me to come over.

"Y-Yes?"

"You are not a fan of cricket? I assume you would be chosen to join after training so hard with Professor Michaelis."

I flushed a bit in embarrassment. "Well…Da game was a bit more _intense_ than I expected. I can only 'ope I am not chosen."

He chuckled behind his fist and held out his cup for more tea. I poured and listened as I heard Violet speak.

"I also dislike that lots of people come to the school."

"I thought outsiders weren't allowed here."

Clayton gave me another glare and turned to answer Ciel. "There are two events to celebrate the eve and the end of the tournament. On these two days the students are exceptionally allowed to invite their family and important acquaintances to the school's dining hall."

Redmond smiled brightly as he had a delusional fantasy. "On those days women can come too! Escorting a beautiful woman also shows your status."

"I've never seen you escort a woman though, Redmond."

I walked behind Violet to set the tea pot down and spotted his drawing of Redmond being a wallflower. I sweat dropped, as did Ciel. _This guy isn't even drawing Greenhill. Hm, but it's still amusing._

"A-Are you finished?" Greenhill complained.

"Hm, not yet."

I gave a small chuckled and continued to watch what he drew as Redmond spoke once more.

"I always see you around with a whole lot of women though, Lawrence."

"Those are not my women!"

_Woah. Never expected Bluer to loose it like that. Must be because it's Redmond._

"I heard that you have many sisters, Bluer, is that so? How many brothers do you have?"

The man in question was silent for a moment before surprising a good number of us.

"Three older and four younger sisters. I'm the only male."

"Uwah…"

"One younger sister alone is already annoying."

"My little sister is graceful and tame. She's never a bother!"

I rolled my eyes at Edward and wandered back over to Redmond who calmly sipped at his tea.

"What about you, Michaelis? How is your family?"

I froze a bit as I thought of the people I used to consider family; my hands shaking slightly. _The torture they put me through…I will never consider them of any relation to me._

"Michaelis?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to Redmond, realizing that everyone's eyes were on me.

"Ah…right. My…_family_ doesn't really get along. I am not very favored by dem."

Redmond's eyes softened slightly and his hand brushed mine as though to comfort me.

"Apologies then. By the way, Midford's sister is your fiancé, right, Phantomhive?"

They spoke a bit further about Lizzy and Ciel but I was off in my own depressing thoughts as Sebastian's voice broke through.

"_Everything alright, Damon?"_

"_Yeah. Just thought of something unpleasant."_

"_I see. We'll talk about it later then?"_

"_Sure."_

"You ruined my masterpiece."

Violet mumbled and I snuck over to view what he had drawn a complex maze. Poor Ciel had to hold in his laughter, but I watched as he flipped to a new page and began sketching. Then, Ciel tried to make small talk.

"Vi-Violet, are you going to dance too?"

"I hate it." He said as he violently chewed on a piece of bread. "It makes my head spin."

Mentally laughing at Ciel's failed attempt at conversation, I decided that it was my turn. Not to do anything for him. Nah, I just wanted to show him that I could do what he couldn't. Think of it as revenge for making Sebastian and I slave away for him.

"Violet. You're a good artist. Were ya taught by someone?"

He looked in my direction and shook his head before turning back to his drawing.

"No. I taught myself."

"Dat's interesting. What are ya drawing now?"

He was quiet, not answering for a moment before he changed topics.

"Michaelis, have you heard anything about the animals that live here?"

"Hm. No. Other than da crows and Professor Michaelis' cat. Why?"

"No reason."

My eyes widened when I saw his finished drawing of a wolf with a crow on it's shoulder standing in the moonlight. _I don't know whether to be impressed that he can draw that so perfectly or afraid that he's catching on to me._ Suddenly, when Ciel mentioned Derrick, Violet's charcoal snapped and flew into the air. I managed to catch it, but the silence in the area was suffocating.

"Did you say _Derrick_?"


	30. Author's Note! SUPER Important!

**Oh man, you guys are going to be very upset about this, but I won't be updating for a while. My laptop died on me Christmas Eve and I haven't been able to fix it. T.T It really sucks because I was in the middle of writing updates (for The Black Panther, Street Smarts, and Amber Leaves) and it just stopped working and now it won't turn on. It's possible that I will lose **_**everything**_** as far as ongoing fanfic ideas, new chapters, and new fanfics. My mom is trying to save everything, but I don't know if my computer will be fixed or if I'll have to get a new one and start over.**

**I **_**will**_** have you know that I am handwriting the next chapter for Amber Leaves in a notebook right now and I will use my family's other computer to update it soon, hopefully. If I'm lucky, my computer problems will be solved soon, but for now most of my updates will be slow or on hold. So I'm super sorry for all of you who have been looking for updates and for those of you who are following me and now have 8 new emails from me. ^^**


	31. Chapter 28

**Sorry about this! I've been trying to get back into my characters to update and Damon was proving to be harder than the others for some reason. But anyway, here's a new chapter for you all! It's shorter than I would've liked and has very little movement as far as the plot goes, but there's a nice twist at the end that you guys should enjoy ;) Hope you like it and please review!**

* * *

><p>It was funny, watching Ciel try to fix his error, but I thought it was interesting that the P4 were the only ones reacting. Their fags were acting the same as they had been. Ciel even tried to push it further, but the damage had already been done.<p>

"That's because it took us a while to notice his true personality." Bluer said, pushing up his glasses as Redmond spoke next.

"He was even my fag for a while. He was excellent."

"Yes. He certainly was…but…" Greenhill trailed off, but Violet picked up after him.

"In any case, he was weird."

_Says the guy who makes nasty concoctions in his tea._ I thought, sneaking a snack off the tea cart behind me without anyone noticing.

"I see. Purple House has many weirdo-I mean, students who excel at certain arts after all." Ciel said, trying to uncover more information. "What was Derrick's specialty?"

"Well, it's hard to say in detail, but most likely memorizing."

"Cricket."

"Poetry."

"Embroidery." All the prefects replied, only making the mystery even deeper.

_Huh. So one of those all around great people, but then why put him in the purple house?_

"He was actually quite similar to you, Damon."

I blinked, turning to Redmond in surprise and pointing to myself. "Me?"

Greenhill put a hand to his chin. "Hm, you're right. They are a bit similar."

I glanced at Ciel, a bit worried about what that meant exactly, but Redmond changed the subject.

"Anyway! The principal decided on moving him."

"There are no mistakes in the principal's commands." Greenhill confirmed.

"And also, the principal's decisions are absolute."

Ciel appeared a bit surprised, but I handed Violet back the broken piece of his charcoal with only concern for myself, until I saw what Violet had made. The picture of a grotesque monster reaching for Ciel made me frown slightly however, once the meeting was over and I went to leave with Ciel, Redmond called me over and I stood in front of him confused as to what he could possibly want.

"Damon, you are a very intriguing character, and I wish to learn more about you."

_This can't be good._ "What for? I'm not as interesting' as you think, really."

Redmond smiled. "Nonsense. I find you _far_ more interesting than that of the majority of the scholars at this school."

I scratched my head. "Alright then. If ya say so."

"In that case, please sit. Tell me about yourself, for I hardly know anything about you."

I reluctantly nodded and sat, hoping that Sebastian and Ciel wouldn't take notice of my prolonged absence.

"W-Well then, what is it ya want to know?" I asked, trying to keep my tail and ears from coming out because of how nervous I was. I hated people digging into my past, it drug up too many painful memories.

"Hm…" Redmond hummed, sipping his tea. "I heard you are exempt from physical education and while that is not uncommon, I'm curious why? As I have seen your skills and you are quite good at sports."

"Aha, I'm not that good…" I chuckled nervously, remembering that the whole reason I didn't want to take PE classes was because I was a girl. _That, and I'd rather not let people see the scars._ "And, uh, I 'ave some things I don't want other people seein'."

Redmond's face grew dark and I winced slightly, thinking I had somehow given myself away.

"Things your parents did?"

I swallowed thickly, not liking where this conversation was headed.

"_Sebastian, if I ever needed you to jump in and interrupt, now would be nice."_

"_I'm a bit busy at the moment, Damon."_

"S-Some of dem, yeah."

Redmond reached over and placed his hand over mine, making me even more uncomfortable that I already was, but in a way, it felt nice. I haven't really had a chance to talk to Sebastian about what my pack did to me and, while he saw bits and pieces in my dreams, it wasn't the same as having someone actually there listening.

"I am very sorry. Parents should not do such a thing to their child."

I pulled my hand away from his, placing it on my lap and out of his reach for now. _Don't need Sebastian getting upset any more than he already is._ "It's alright, Redmond. I've long gotten over sucha t'ing."

"They don't do it anymore, do they?" He questioned, looking concerned.

I shook my head. "I don't live wit dem anymore."

Redmond sighed in relief, leaning back in his chair. "That's good. I would hate for something to happen now that we're getting to know one another."

I nodded, just as I felt Sebastian's presence show up not far away and mentally sighed in relief as I got up and bowed to Redmond.

"I wish I could stay longer, but I'm sure we both have our duties ta get to."

"So soon?" Redmond said, getting up as well while I smiled.

"Seems so."

I turned to go, but Redmond grabbed my wrist, sending tingles of fear up my arm.

"Wait! Damon, please attend the next meeting." He said, causing me to turn around a bit.

"But Redmond, Clayton is your fag, I should not keep doing his work."

"You are different from him, Damon." Redmond said, getting closer and brushing a stray bang from my head, causing me to swallow thickly. "Please. I need you."

_Not good, not good, not good!_

"Ahem."

Both our heads snapped forward to where Sebastian was now standing, a shit-eating grin on his face that made me want to curl up in a ball and die. _I know that look. Damn it, Redmond, you pissed him off! We'll both be lucky if we make it out of this alive._

"I do believe that Damon has work to do, Mister Redmond. So I am sorry to say, I need him at the moment."

Redmond nodded, releasing me and I tried to walk past Sebastian, but he grabbed me by the collar and began dragging me away, ignoring the surprised look on Redmond's face.

"Oi! Professor! At least let me walk!"

Once we were out of sight, we disappeared off the grounds and reappeared in Sebastian's room, where he immediately pinned me to the bed with a ferocious growl, eyes red. His hands raked my body and clawed at my mark on my back, before I finally had enough and tackled him with an equally furious growl.

"Don't test me, Sebastian."

"I would appear _you_ are the one testing _me_, Damon. I do not appreciate my thing being taken from me by a _human boy_."

What he said, had me getting angrier, canines growing sharp and eyes turning a molten gold.

"_Thing?!_ Is that all I am to you?! Just an object you can fuck whenever you please?!"

My ears and tail came out in my frustration and Sebastian frowned, hardly even noticing my claws beginning to dig into his clothes.

"Damon-"

"Don't you _Damon_ me! I'm tired of being dominated and treated like an object! I've had enough of that for one lifetime! I don't need you doing it too!"

I was panicking now. Nothing I was saying was registering with my own head as I shouted at Sebastian, not even the fresh scent of tears dripping on his jacket. I was scared. I had people beat me down all my life from when I was a young pup until now. Then, to have the one person I thought loved me call me an object and not trust me enough to stay true to him hurt. It made my chest feel caved in and _that_ was what frightened me the most. I was vulnerable, just as I had been back then. Back when I had been stabbed in the back by someone I thought I loved. I couldn't be vulnerable and the moment Sebastian reached out, I changed and jumped out the window full wolf from, running. To where? I had no idea, but I couldn't stay here any longer.

Once I had reached a secluded part of the forest, I slowed to a stop, breathing hard and turned to look over at my shoulder where the school stood against the dark sky. I turned away looking at the ground, before I growled and slashed at it with my paw. I then began pacing, trying to get rid of all the pent up anger; towards my pack, towards the capturers, towards Ciel, towards Redmond, towards Sebastian. Just then though, I heard a rustle of leaves to my right and turned with a low growl, only to be surprised by who came out of the woods.

"Y-You…"

"Hehehehe."


	32. Chapter 29

**Here's another chapter! Not my best work, but this school arc has me really wanting more action so...well, I feel bad for what I keep putting Damon through. Sorry about that. Please review though! Let me know if I should take things down a notch.**

* * *

><p>Sebastian wanted to chase after Damon, having realized his mistake, but the chime of the clock informed him that he had no time since he was supposed to be meeting up with Ciel in the library. He sighed to himself, adjusting his clothes as he left the room. <em>Perhaps it'd be best to give Damon some time to herself. I said something I shouldn't have, obviously, and she'll need time before she'll come back. If not…well, then I'll have to search for her myself.<em> He wasn't in the library very long before Ciel walked up with a lantern, but he immediately sensed someone else coming and pinned Ciel to the bookshelf before he could say anything. As soon as the suspect rounded the corner, Sebastian played innocent, despite Ciel being hidden under his cloak.

"My. What could it be at this hour?"

Bluer looked around and Sebastian raised a brow.

"Are you looking for something?"

"No…Excuse me, Mr. Michaelis."

Once Sebastian heard the door click shut behind Bluer, he reach over and revealed Ciel.

"I'm sorry for being rough. It seems you were being tailed, you see."

Ciel sighed in relief. "I might have been a little too obvious." He then fixed his coat. "However, sniffing around got be nowhere. No matter what I asked, they all just said 'the principal decided on it'."

Sebastian shrugged, tilting his head. "The staff were the same."

"Even there…We're getting nowhere like this. Where's Damon? Surely she came up with something."

Sebastian sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Unfortunately, I seemed to have upset her and she ran off."

"Che. Stupid mutt. Can't even do _that_ job right."

Sebastian glared slightly at Ciel, none too pleased about his mouthing off Damon, but he couldn't say much against it.

"Since we're stuck, all that we can do is use every means we have to come into direct contact with Derrick! Come Sebastian!" Ciel announced, opening the library window and climbing out onto the ledge.

"But young master, it's 2 y's for walking around late at night, you know?"

"Only teachers can punish students right? Mr. Michaelis?"

Sebastian smirked. "Ah yes. That's right."

He grabbed Ciel and soon they were both standing in front of the Violet Wolf dormitory.

"It's even more impressive at night." Ciel muttered, eyeing the grand structure in the moonlight.

"So?" Sebastian questioned. "How did you mean to meet with master Derrick? Students are not allowed into other dormitories. It'll be a big problem if you are caught sneaking in. Or will you be relying on _my_ powers?"

He smirked, but Ciel frowned, snatching the lantern from his grip. "Hmph. I won't need to rely on you. If I can't enter, I'll just have to make them come out!"

Ciel then threw the lantern into the dormitory, immediately catching the building on fire while he just sat back and watched.

"Do you know of Weston College's 87th school rule, Mr. Michaelis?"

Sebastian put a finger to his lips as he thought back to the rules he was forced to memorize. "Weston College school rules no. 87. 'In case of an alarm such as fire in the school or one of the dormitories. All students should rapidly seek refuge in the school gardens and have the prefects take a roll-call.' If this is found out you will be dropping out for sure, Phantomhive. However, as the Queen's dog this is exactly what is expected, young master."

"As Bluer said, it's important to memorize the school rules." Ciel smirked. "I look forward to seeing what kind of guy he is. We finally get to meet you, Derrick Arden!"

As the fire grew, Sebastian quickly picked Ciel up, surprising him. "They'll be coming soon now, young master."

"Wah!"

Sebastian jumped into a nearby tree as every student of the Violet Wolf dormitory rushed out.

"Sebastian! Find Derrick!" Ciel said, and Sebastian removed his glasses to get a better look.

"Yes, my lord."

He searched every face in search of the one from the photograph the Queen had originally sent them, but there was no sign of him ever leaving the building. As the fire grew worse, Ciel got more and more frustrated with the results.

"Tch. It can't be helped. Sebastian, go save them."

"Please wait…As I thought, I can't sense any souls inside the Purple House.

"What?!"

"As a demon," Sebastian explained. "I can pick up signs of human life by sensing their souls at this range. But I'm not picking up anything from there."

"Everyone has already left the building?"

"Yes. The five students who withdrew in to the Purple House are not present, including master Derrick. In other words, derrick was never inside the Purple House."

"Violet!" The other students from the other houses shouted out. "Is everyone alright?"

Violet, pulling his hood tighter over his head, nodded. "Yes. Everyone's present."

Ciel was shocked. _How could everyone be present if those five are still missing?_

"This has become a rather strange affair." He commented.

"Indeed. The P4 are hiding something concerning master Derrick and the others."

Ciel frowned in frustration. "there's no use taking this any further if Derrick isn't in there. Put out the fire!"

"As you wish." Sebastian said, going off and quickly gathering the necessary things to put out the fire. _I'll have to speak with Damon another time then._

* * *

><p>July 3rd came and went, but Sebastian was silently concerned. Damon hadn't shown up since the night he'd upset her and he hadn't forgotten the last time this happened. <em>Surely she couldn't have gotten into another situation such as before. She should have returned by now though. And with the young master having me run around doing his chores, I have had little time to search for her. Even our connection has been useless.<em> Scanning the crowd for her, he silently did his best to keep an eye on Ciel as well should he be summoned to do anything during the cricket match that was now happening.

_I don't see her._ However, he did see the trio of idiots freaking out over a meat pie Bard had brought.

"What are they doing here?"

"10 over!" A referee called out.

"Oops, they're switching already. They only scored 21 points…"

Watching as the match went on, Sebastian occasionally praised the other team members, but for the most part, had his focus on finding Damon. _Her not being here has me actually worried. Something unusual for a demon, but it's to be expected now that we're mating. That, and her knack for finding trouble._ Little did he know, that Damon had found more trouble than she was worth.

* * *

><p><em>Well, this can't get any worse.<em> I sighed to myself, body aching as I struggled against the chains that held me against the hard stone bricks. _What the hell did he make these things out of?!_ Sighing, I allowed myself to hang limply, ignoring the slight sting of my wrists as the cuffs rubbed them raw, blood slowly trickling down my arm.

"How did I get into this mess anyhow?" I muttered to myself, racking my brain in an attempt to remember, but coming up blank.

"Hehehe. No point in trying to remember, pup~"

I snapped my head up, frowning at the man I was the least pleased to see at the moment.

"Undertaker. What are you doing here in a school anyway? Don't you have something better to do? Like mess with those stupid corpses of yours."

He laughed again, brushing his bangs to the side to show off his bright green eyes. "That's what I'm doing!~ I'll even show you my latest project, Damon. I'm sure you'll enjoy him."

He smirked and snapped his fingers, calling over the vice-principal of all people. _Oh Sebastian will be pleased._ I though before the man brought in another young male that I recognized from a few of the photographs the Queen had sent us.

"No way…"

"Hehe! Isn't he beautiful!" the Undertaker said, placing an arm across Derrick's shoulders. "_Far_ better than my last batch."

"Yeah. Nice. Now why the hell do you have me here?"

The grin on the Undertaker had my stomach twisting in unease as my scars ached. I hadn't forgotten what he did to me the last time we'd met, and I'm sure he wasn't pleased about me tricking him either.

"Well first, you're going to get to know the new Derrick. I'm sure you two will enjoy your time together. Hehehe~"

He tied a cloth around my mouth to gag me, making me even more nervous than I already was. But the moment he left, leaving Derrick behind, I grew tense, knowing what came next. And I wasn't disappointed as the corpse attacked me, biting down into the flesh of my shoulder as I struggled to get out of the chains. This went on for a while and soon, I passed out from the pain, wishing I knew where Sebastian was and why he hadn't came yet.

_Sebastian…please…_

* * *

><p>Sebastian stopped what he was doing, turning his head quickly towards the window as Ciel yelled.<p>

"Ow! Can't you be a bit more gentle?!"

Turning his attention back to Ciel as he dabbed a cotton ball to his wound, he chuckled.

"Oh my. Weren't you so happy that you forgot about the pain? Everything went according to plan. It was splendid. However, you got a much nicer 'medal' than we expected."

"Yeah, well, I'm glad that mutt Damon isn't here. She'd surely be laughing it up right about now." Ciel frowned, allowing Sebastian to bandage his wound.

"Oh? Is that a hint of concern, young master? I didn't know you cared so much for her." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Hardly." Ciel grumbled. "She's just been slacking off. Where is she at, anyway?"

Sebastian frowned at that, looking out the window once more. "I do not know, unfortunately. She should have returned by now, but I have yet to sense her at all."

"Don't you two have some sort of connection or something? Just use that and call her back."

"That's the problem." Sebastian said. "For some reason there is something blocking our connection. I haven't the slightest what it is, but it does not bode well for her, or for us."

Ciel hummed in thought. "Then go search for her during the final parade. I shouldn't need your help anyway."

Sebastian smiled, bowing at the waist. "Yes, my lord."

"Phantomhive!~" A loud shout rang out as the students from the Blue House burst into the infirmary, forcing Ciel to quickly put on his eye patch.

It wasn't long after that, that Ciel was dragged off to the boat parade and Sebastian went off in search of Damon. _Not in the garden, nor the dormitory, and not in the forest either although that is where her scent disappears. And this…_ Sebastian picked up a small piece of fabric off the ground, holding it up to his nose and sniffing it. Immediately, his eyes widened and he stood upright, eyes narrowed and glowing a vibrant magenta.

"_Him._"

Growling lowly, Sebastian hurried off, tracking this new scent only to find himself back in the garden. Quickly, he glanced around for where the trail stopped and stood before what appeared to be just an empty field with a single cross shaped tombstone in the center of it. Walking over to it, he ran his hands over the cold stone before he found a small indiscrete lever which opened up the ground not far away to a set of stone stairs.

Sebastian ran down them, using his eyes to his advantage in the dark, but frowned when he still sensed nothing as to Damon's whereabouts. _She should be here. I can feel like I'm getting closer but there's not sign of anything._ Eyes scanning the dark stone, he stopped just before a dead end, but there was something wrong. Placing a hand on the stone, Sebastian scowled as purple sparks zapped at his hand. _A barrier against demons. Simple enough for someone of my stature to break but for Damon…_ Anger boiling just under the skin, Sebastian simply knocked the whole wall down, only to pause at the sight he saw before him.

Damon hung on the wall, chains holding her up; the scent of blood hung heavily in the air. It looked as though whole chunks of her flesh were missing and, while there was no evidence of what could have done this to her, Sebastian was unconcerned about that at this point. He took a step forward into a large painted circle on the floor, ignoring how it sparked around him and sizzled the moment his shoes touched the markings. He reached Damon and quickly undid the gag, brushing his hand across her face that glistened with sweat.

"Oh, Damon…What am I going to do with you?"

He reached for the chains and broke them easily, realizing that they too were marked in order to keep weaker demons captive. _She had no chance against these ruins. A demon of her caliber, already weakened by being a half breed…What is the purpose in this? There is none as far as I can see, other than to torture her…She really does attract trouble._ Sebastian helped her down, taking her in his arms as gently as he could before leaving the hideout. Quickly, without anyone noticing, he brought her to his room and laid her down carefully on the bed before removing his glove with his teeth.

"This may hurt, Damon. I'll try to be careful."

Sebastian brought his hand to his mouth and bit down hard on his palm, breaking skin and allowing the blood to flow freely, placing it against Damon's mouth. As she swallowed it unconsciously, she let out a whimper as his blood began to work it's magic. The thing is, demons who drink another demon's blood help speed along the healing process, which was what Sebastian was hoping for. However, it seemed to be going slower than it should and he let out a long sigh as he sat back on the bed and watched Damon's face scrunch up with pain.

"Seems the ruins did a number on you. They've weakened you enough that even with _my_ help you will be out of commission for a while…I'm sorry, Damon. I should have followed you before…What I said was uncalled for."

He gazed at her softly, brushing his ungloved hand across he cheek, before he turned to the window and his eyes flashed pink. _I'll kill him for this. Damn Undertaker._


	33. Chapter 30

**Sorry for the long wait! Here's the next chapter**** and I hope you guys like it ^^ please review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I'd never felt so weak and useless in my life. My limbs wouldn't cooperate and I was covered in bandages, leaving me in a pair of boxer shorts. I had no idea how I had gotten to Sebastian's room, but I had a pretty good guess. <em>He must have found me somehow…<em>I looked towards the window and found the moon shining brightly outside it, which immediately sent me into a panic. _I have to warn them. The principal is…_ I quickly forced myself to move, but only succeeded in falling off the bed in a tangle of sheets. Pain ran up my spine as I laid there just trying to make my arms and legs move and finally, I had managed to at least get over to the window.

I changed into my wolf form, knowing I wouldn't have enough strength to change into the cat and jumped out the window, hitting the ground hard and feeling my wounds reopen. Gritting my teeth against the pain, I somehow managed to get up and start running into the forest. _They should be with the principal. Ciel must have managed to get the invitation to the midnight tea party while I was out. He wouldn't stop his plans just because of me. So they have to be in the garden._ I tripped over a root, but got back up, ignoring the feeling of blood matting my fur and continued running to the garden. The moment I was there though, I caught the scent of that stupid corpse and growled, charging into the garden area and spotting the corpse attacking Greenhill.

All other people around me became nothing more than background noise as I charged, a growl tearing through my throat as I grabbed a hold of the corpse, ripping him off Greenhill and onto the ground. I could feel Sebastian's presence behind me and the stares of the other P4 members watching me, but that wasn't important to me at the moment. All that mattered was ripping this corpse to shreds.

"_Damon, release him. I'll trap him."_

I begrudgingly did so, as Sebastian wrapped Derrick in the table cloth that had once been on the table.

"An English gentleman should know to keep proper manners at a tea party. This won't do!" He shouted, tying up Derrick quite nicely before going to help Greenhill.

I had continued to stand by Derrick, growling and barring my teeth, hackles raised and tail swishing back and forth angrily, but a hand brushed over my back, calming me slowly.

"_Come now, Damon. He is of no harm currently."_

I continued to growl quietly, but trailed beside Sebastian slowly back over to Ciel.

"Why is Mr. Michaelis here?! A-And a wolf as well?!" A fag shouted.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Clayton said as well, both looking fairly frightened.

I briefly heard the vice-principal say something, but that wasn't important right now, I kept my eyes on the principal. _Damn Undertaker…_

"Mr. Michaelis…no. _Sebastian_ is my butler." Ciel replied.

"Mr. Michaelis is a butler?!"

"What?!"

"Damon." Ciel called, making me shift my gaze to him. "It's almost _nice_ to see you back."

I rolled my eyes, changing back into my half form, ears and tail out as I huffed at him. "Yeah, well. I'm not to pleased about being out of commission either."

"D-Damon?!"

I turned my gaze over to Redmond and the other shocked prefects and smirked, canines flashing in the dim moonlight. "Yo."

They turned a brilliant red and I then remembered that I wasn't exactly dressed for this occasion, just as Sebastian came up behind me and draped his butler coat over my shoulders.

"You should've grabbed something to wear before you came running here, Damon. You know how I am about sharing."

He leaned over and kissed me, murmuring an apology, but I bit his bottom lip, drawing blood and causing him to pull back in surprise.

"Don't think you're forgiven yet…You took too long." I grumbled, face also a bit red.

Sebastian simply chuckled, licking the blood of his lip with a smirk as Ciel finally spoke up.

"If you two are _done_, I would like to get back to the matter at hand."

I shrugged. "Eh, I suppose we're done."

"Good." He said, clearing his throat. "The reason I entered this school was to find Derrick and the rest. However, Sebastian couldn't get hold of his whereabouts because derrick is already dead."

"Dead…What do you mean? He was just moving…" The fag said, and at that moment, the corpse grumbled something about the tea smelling good, frightening him.

I growled lowly, wounds aching, but Sebastian came over and began brushing his hand over my ears, calming me down once more.

"_I truly am sorry, Damon."_

_I know, but this is something you'll have to make up for. I don't appreciate being called a 'thing'. Nor do I like being left to die in some underground cell chewed on by this…corpse._

Ciel pointed a gun at the principal and tried to get him to explain what was going on, but it seems the P4 were the ones behind this. For the most part. Sebastian and I both knew who the principal was at this point and neither of us were pleased.

"Hey. Why don't we both drop the teacher act here?" Sebastian called out and the principal smirked.

"Ah man. I really liked this job too."

Sebastian kept Ciel from doing anything by holding out an arm, but I was less than happy with the person sitting before us and growled, barring my teeth with my ears back and tail swishing wildly behind me, begging to get my chance at tearing the man to pieces.

"_Hold on, Damon. We'll both have our chance."_

"It was truly pleasant to watch your struggle from the grand tier." The principal said. "You've offered me the best of laughs. Hehehe!"

"You are…"

The man removed his hat, letting his white hair tumble out as he laughed.

"Undertaker!"

Undertaker twirled his hand on his hand, smirking. "Hello Earl. You're as tiny as ever. But I'm pleased to see you're doing well. You too, Damon."

I twitched, growing more and more agitated.

"I'm glad you enjoyed my little gift. Too bad it had to end all too soon."

Sebastian's presence beside me was the only thing holding me back at this point and I struggled to even pay attention to what everyone was saying. Seems Derrick was into bullying students to get to the top and the vice-principal was in on it, thus the P4 killed them all in order to protect the school. It was something odd that I wouldn't have expected from humans at this age, but I suppose humans could be interesting at times.

"Our actions are inexcusable to our relatives. But there was nothing else we could do to protect our traditional order. We didn't want to stir things up and damage the school's good name. you understand, don't you, Phantomhive?"

"Just killing someone like that…What are you saying?" Ciel replied, looking genuinely shocked, but I could tell it was fake.

Coming from someone like him, of course it was fake. Even the Undertaker understood how hypocritical this was.

"Pft, gyahahahah! That's amazing! Ahaha!"

"Oh, that's rare." Sebastian said, smirking and placing a hand to his chin. "It seems we agree on that point."

I scoffed, leaning into Sebastian since my wounds were acting up and I could feel my legs getting weaker now that the initial adrenaline was wearing off. _I can't believe how fragile the human minds are. You'd think they were brainwashed._

"_Hm, perhaps, in a way, they were."_

I hummed quietly, enjoying Sebastian's hand stroking the edge of my ear, as all eyes went back to the Undertaker.

"Well then, that just leaves you. What do you want?!"

"Since I received copious amounts of payment just now, I'll tell you. For old time's sake."

"Derrick was certainly conscious if only for a moment. It was clearly different from the previous moving corpses…No. They've evolved!"

The Undertaker stuffed a cake into his mouth. "It makes me happy to hear you say that. You're right. Even the dead can evolve as long as there are episodes."

"Episodes?" Sebastian questioned. "Do you mean those fake memories you made? I believe connecting those to the deceased's record was the mechanism behind the moving corpses."

"Wrong!" The Undertaker said, crossing his arms in an 'X'. "But close. It's not that easy. What's driving them now is their yearning for a future. In their dying moments, humans review their past life. These images come and go. At the same time they crave the future they were supposed to have. They're fragmentary, of course, but those fragments are the episodes. These are like a predictive map of the future. My self-created memories are nothing compared to these future memories. So if we stuck these to the record, wouldn't it become complete?"

I frowned, ears going back, despite Sebastian's comfort.

"Well, the succession rate is still pretty low. It depends on the quality and quantity of the episodes."

"I don't' understand…" Ciel said, raising his gun once more. "Why would you do that?! What purpose does bringing back the dead serve?!"

Undertaker lifted the bridge of his hat, green eyes shining in amusement. "I just want to see what comes after the pre-determined end."

"After…the end?"

"You've never thought about it?" He thrust his hands into the air. "There must be an interesting development lurking behind the ending credits."

_Yeah, like me tearing you to shreds._

"_Now, now, Damon."_

Sebastian made an odd look, bringing a hand to his chin once more. "That's where we differ. Exactly because 'death' is such a hopeless and definite 'end' it is beautiful."

The Undertaker was silent for a moment, but then stood. "I've told you all I can for the current price. Well then. It'd be a hassle is I got found out by certain annoying individuals. I should get going."

Ciel immediately shouted orders. "I won't let you get away again! Get him, Sebastian! Damon!"

"Yes, my lord!"

"As you wish!"

Sebastian and I charged, but he was stopped by the vice-principal, who was also an undead corpse, whereas I changed into my larger form and went to clamp my jaws over him. Unfortunately, he not only dodged, but snapped his fingers, calling up more corpses, which immediately went after me and the P4 and fags.

"Run! Get out of the garden! Quick!"

Corpses attacked me, climbing onto my back and legs, biting and tearing chucks of flesh from me. Sebastian was also a bit tied up and neither of us really had a chance of helping Ciel and the others.

"Even though they're all Phantomhives, he's different from his ancestors. Interesting." The Undertaker commented.

"You don't seems to be in a hurry. Did you think you could keep me and Damon down like this?" Sebastian smirked. "You underestimate us."

I began throwing the corpses off me, tearing limbs and heads off in the process, feeling my rage grow.

"I'm not underestimating you at all. It's just that we have different goals."

I could feel something well up inside me. Panic. Thing was, it wasn't my own. _Sebastian…_ I growled, tearing another corpse from me and ignoring the rest as I mentally shouted at Sebastian.

_You idiot! There's two of us, remember! You protect Ciel! I'll take care of him!_ A glass shattered and Sebastian bent backwards, slamming the vice-principal's head into the ground, charging after Ciel as I launched myself at the Undertaker.

"As expected of you, butler."

Ciel was surprised, but the Undertaker wasn't.

"You should keep protecting the Earl with such devotion. However, I wonder if you'll be able to choose."

I charged, jaws reaching out to clamp around the Undertaker, but saw something out of the corner of my eye. _Shit! I can't dodge!_

"Damon!"

I felt the Undertaker's scythe slice upwards into my chest, feeling it tear through flesh, muscle, and bone as I glared at the vice-principal who was wielding the blade, my jaws falling just short of the Undertaker. But as I fell, feeling my heart trying to pump blood around the blade in my chest, I forced myself to stand, launching one last attack at the Undertaker, feeling the flesh of his leg in my jaws just before he disappeared and I collapsed.

* * *

><p>Sebastian felt his chest ache as he saw Damon get stabbed in the chest, but he couldn't move. His mind shouted at him to help her, but his contract kept him with Ciel. Even after she fell to the ground, Sebastian protected his master.<p>

"Sebastian! Why did you come to me?! I ordered you to capture him and-"

"As per contract, your life has first priority." Sebastian replied, absolutely furious. "I went through the trouble of cultivating it, so I won't let myself be robbed of it."

"_**However, I wonder if you'll be able to choose."**_

Sebastian crushed the head of the corpse before him in anger at the Undertaker's words, ignoring the young fag who fainted behind him, before going and killing the rest of the corpses. Once that was finished, he brought his gaze back to Damon, who hadn't moved, eyes closed and still in her larger wolf form.

"Sheesh. I don't know how to explain this to her majesty." Ciel commented, wiping blood from his face, before seeing that Sebastian wasn't listening. "Sebastian, are you even-"

He stopped, noticing finally that Sebastian was heading towards the collapsed Damon, and even he felt an odd sensation in his chest. _Is Damon…Sebastian, he…protected me at the risk of losing her?…But why? Just because of the contract? But that's just…_ Ciel stayed silent and just watched as Sebastian knelt down in the bloody grass, brushing a hand across Damon's face.

"…_Damon…"_

Sebastian received no response and even the mark he had that connected them both seemed nothing more than an empty piece of decoration. Sebastian didn't know what to do. Even he knew that it was impossible for Damon-a half-demon already weakened by numerous injuries and the ruins she was trapped in before-to live, having been stabbed through the heart by a shinigami blade. He could tell she was gone. Just by the fact that she hadn't changed back into her half-human form as she should have. And for the first time in his life as a demon, Sebastian felt helpless. There was nothing he could do. Nothing could change the fact that Damon was gone and that it was _he_ who took her life.

* * *

><p>After that, Ciel reported the course of events to the queen. The P4's punishment was decided to be expulsion rather than jail time, but not out of kindness. A relative of the queen had died because of his own mistakes. It was to cover up this huge scandal. However, they all valued the school's traditions more than their own lives. To them it might have been a punishment more cruel than even death. It was announced that Derrick and his friends had died during a boat accident. The bodies were buried in secret. Those involved were sworn to secrecy and thus Weston High resumed it's daily routine as if nothing had happened.<p>

Ciel had just now explained the details to the queen, having known that keeping the truth from her would only prove to be detrimental on his part.

"Resuscitating the dead?"

"I'm sure it must be hard for you to believe, but-"

"Oh, I don't doubt your words." The queen said, smiling with her fan up to her chin. "To bring back and control the dead is a frightening skill. It might become a threat to the kingdom. Boy…"

"Of course." Ciel said, understanding the queen's silent order.

He left then, getting into the carriage with Sebastian and calmly asking the driver to began taking them home.

"You've worked hard." Sebastian commented.

"I'll say. I want to get back and eat sweets already."

"I'll prepare some as soon as we get back." Sebastian then pulled out a letter, holding it out to Ciel. "The mailman gave this to me on our way out. To keep you busy during the trip."

"I don't need it. Trash it." Ciel said, taking his hat off with a sigh.

"My…Are you sure? Trashing a letter from Master MacMillan without even reading it?"

"I won't be returning to that cramped miniature garden ever again."

"Is that so." Sebastian said with a smirk.

The moment they arrives back at the mansion, Ciel and Sebastian were shocked to find the yard full of sheep.

"What is this?"

"Ah, young master! Mr. Sebastian! Welcome back!" Finny said, a sheep in his arms.

"Welcome back. Says Emily."

"Old man Sam's fence broke." Bard replied to Ciel's question, trying to move a sheep as Mey-Rin struggled to get her skirt out of a sheep's mouth.

A sheep suddenly ran off from the group, Finny and Snake chasing after it and Ciel let out a chuckled.

"Pft."

'Is something the matter?" Sebastian questioned.

"No…The lawn is just a lawn, isn't it?" Ciel made his way to the front doors, avoiding the sheep as best he could. "Clean this up and prepare the afternoon tea."

"Yes, my lord."

Once Sebastian and the other servants had all the sheep returned to their pen, Sebastian headed into his personal kitchen and removed his jacket, to prepare Ciel's requested sweets.

"What should I prepare today?" He questioned out loud, pulling out the letter from inside his coat.

He cut it open and glanced at the picture of the boating group and smirked. "My. What a nice shot."

He then crumpled the picture and lit it with a match, using it to start a fire in the stove.

"Well then. Let's prepare an exceptional sweet cake…" Sebastian looked over to the counter in a shadowed corner of the room where a figure was sitting calmly, and smirked. "Right, Damon?"

The figure smirked, canines shining brightly as they hopped down from the counter. "Only if I get a taste.~"


	34. Author's Note! Very Very Important

I'm super sorry to say this, but it's going to be a long while longer before i update anything again. I accidentally spilled milk on my laptop yesterday and it will no longer work, so until i get it fixed or get a new one (and all of my work will need to be transferred over), I will be unable to do much. It's very frustrating because i was typing up a new amber leaves and other things too. I will try to retype up the amber leaves chapter and get it up, but it will take a while since i'm sharing a computer now with three other siblings. i will do what i can though. and i'm very sorry for the delay and my clumsiness. :(


	35. Milk Spill Update!

Whoo! You guys and girls are soooooooo lucky! My computer decided that the milk spill wasn't that bad and turn on yesterday. However, the keyboard was messed up and if i pushed one key like "a" i'd get four other buttons "asdw". ...weird. but today i turned it on and the keyboard magically fixed itself! :D The keys are still sticky and the whole thing smells like spoiled milk, but i will do my best to get the keyboard cleaned up and i should be back in working order to post some more stuff ^^ So look forward to it! You guys are the greatest!


End file.
